A Razão é Você
by Princesa Chi
Summary: DG, reescrita! FINALIZADA! - Querendo mudar sua vida, Gina descobre que o destino pode intervir trazendo alguém inesperado, que pode ajudá-la mais do que imagina...
1. Introdução

**Nota da autora:** Pequenos comentários antes do início da fic

Aos novos leitores: Sejam muito bem vindos! Espero que gostem do que lerão, aguardo reviews e comentários!

**Aos antigos leitores:** a esses, peço mil desculpas. Esta fic, na verdade, já havia sido finalizada até certo ponto (capítulo 20), que eu chamei de "fase I". Eu havia prometido, há não sei quanto tempo atrás, a "fase II", deixando até mesmo uma prévia para eles. Fiquei um bom tempo sem escrever, tendo retornado só agora. E, ao reler tudo que estava escrito, não consegui partir para a continuação.

Isso porque esta foi minha primeira fic, que eu havia começado a escrever aos meus 12 anos. Os primeiros capítulos eram tão imaturos...! Francamente, não sei como alguém conseguiu ler. Mas o fato é, leram, acompanharam e viram minha evolução como escritora. Hoje, 9 anos depois, estou mais aperfeiçoada e consigo escrever algo, no mínimo, que dê para ser lido.

Mas ao passar meus olhos por esta fic... Me achei tão ridícula! Eu precisei reescrevê-la, mesmo. Só assim eu conseguiria dar continuidade à esperada fase II.

Por isso, **minhas antigas leitoras**, que me acompanharam por tanto tempo, não se preocupem! A essência da história ainda será a mesma, muito do drama original ainda será mantido. Mas ela será por inteiro reescrita, de forma que seja mais fácil de ser lida, e não como se tivesse sido escrita por um trasgo com mentalidade de 5 anos...

Continuem acompanhando, aproveitem para reler. Se já haviam deixado reviews antes, logadas aqui no ffnet, podem deixar novamente sem logarem em suas contas, caso contrário, o site bloqueia (não permite mais de um comentário com a mesma conta em cada capítulo). Estarei aguardando reviews de vocês sobre o que acharam da nova versão, assim como comentários de novas leitoras!

Enjoy!

**(¯`·._.·[ **Princesa Chi** ]·._.·´¯)**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Nota da autora:**__ Para os desavisados, não se esqueçam de ler a "**Introdução**" logo atrás :)  
_

_Enjoy!_

_**(¯`·._.·[ **__Princesa Chi__** ]·._.·´¯)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Nada se cria, tudo de transforma**

Gina encontrava-se sentada na beira do lago, em meados de novembro, olhando a bela paisagem à sua frente. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, ao lembrar-se da conversa que acabara de ouvir, ainda fresca em sua mente.

_**flasback**_

_Estava passando pelos corredores, após o término de sua aula de transfiguração. Andava distraída quando, por acaso, ouviu seu nome ser citado em uma conversa:_

_- Mas a Gina não faz por mal..._

_Era a voz de seu irmão. Aproximou-se, mantendo-se a uma distância segura, onde quem falava não poderia vê-la. Observou os presentes: seu irmão, Harry e Hermione._

_- Olha, Rony – dizia Harry – eu sei que ela é sua irmã, e eu realmente a prezo, mas com tudo o que dizem sobre ela ainda ter uma fixação por mim, tenho medo de assumir meu namoro em público. Parvati já está quase me matando por conta disso, sério!_

_A garota raciocinou, tentando entender o teor. Parte dela sabia do que estavam falando, mas outra parte não queria acreditar._

_- Harry – falou Hermione – sabe, podem ser apenas boatos, nada foi confirmado..._

_- Acorda, Mione – disse Harry, a cortando – os namoros dela não duram um mês, e eu só ouço comentários que ela terminou porque eles não são "o Harry Potter"... É difícil ficar ouvindo isso diariamente._

_- Harry, você é meu amigo, sabe que te apoio – falou Rony, enquanto Gina ouvia a tudo chocada – eu sei que minha irmã é meio grudenta, principalmente com você, mas eu não posso fazer muita coisa. Ninguém tem coragem de falar nada com ela, muito menos eu. Sempre que estamos em casa, durante as férias, a vejo suspirar pelos cantos, não consigo falar nada ao vê-la dessa forma..._

_- Nós o entendemos, Harry – falou Hermione, enquanto as vozes deles iam se afastando – somos seus amigos, o apoiaremos como pudermos..._

_**fim do flashback**_

Como eles ousavam falar dela daquela forma? Há muito tempo já havia perdido sua paixonite por Harry. Ele era o garoto-que-sobreviveu, aquele que a salvara dos perigos na Câmara Secreta; era até lógico que, aos onze anos, estivesse apaixonada por ele. Mas o tempo passou, e já não o conseguia vê-lo assim; era apenas mais um dos seus irmãos, que estava sempre em sua casa durante as férias.

Quanto aos seus namoros, só os terminava porque eram realmente ruins; tanto Michael quando Dino queriam "avançar", quando ela mal se sentia à vontade para beijá-los. Eles não despertavam nada nela, nenhuma faísca; eram amigos que, por demonstrarem interesse, ela havia dado uma chance, mas não teve sucesso nos relacionamentos. Mas daí a dizerem por toda Hogwarts que ela havia terminado porque estes não eram Harry Potter...? Sentia-se ofendia por esse pensamento.

Sentiu raiva de si mesma; sempre teve aquele jeito de garotinha, mesmo já estando em seu sexto ano. Era considerada uma boba por todos à sua volta, que só viam uma menina com paixonite pré-adolescente.

Queria mudar, queria ser outra pessoa. Não sabia como aquilo seria possível, mas não conseguiu deixar de imaginar. Visualizou-se bela perante os olhos dos outros, uma garota sensual que sabia o que fazer em cada momento. Que ninguém falaria fofocas por trás para denegrir sua imagem e que não sentiriam pena, mas que, sim, teriam medo e respeito por ela.

Ah, como queria que aquilo acontecesse! Concentrou-se em sua imagem, sempre ruim; utilizando uniformes de segunda mão, só piorava seu exterior. Pensou em dar uma olhada em algumas revistas de moda que suas colegas de quarto guardavam embaixo das camas, onde teria alguma dica de feitiço para que pudesse usar. Enquanto pensava, não ouviu passos que se aproximavam lentamente...

* * *

Draco estava em seu salão comunal, entediado. Pensava pela milésima vez na conversa que tivera com seu pai antes das aulas voltarem.

Cansado de tudo que havia passado e feito durante os últimos sete anos, o loiro teve um discussão profunda com ele, sobre como seguia seus passos durante todo aquele tempo, nunca sendo levado a nada. Só não foi deserdado por ser filho único, herdeiro dos Malfoy. Se tivesse um irmão, com certeza estaria aos ventos naquele instante.

Sua mãe interrompeu a briga, antes que piorasse. Ela amava os dois, e queria que logo se acertassem, mas Draco não via como. Seu pai não se importava, mas ele não queria ser mandado por um "morto-vivo". Qual a graça disso? E, pior, vinha aceitando essa ideia por conta de seu pai, mas, agora, não via sentido.

Queria sua liberdade, queria fazer suas próprias escolhas. E, no entanto, cada vez que parava para pensar, percebia que não sabia o que escolher. Vivera tantos anos na sombra do poderoso Lúcio Malfoy, que agora não sabia como agir sem seguir os passos dele.

Impunha muito respeito por toda Hogwarts, mas era odiado pela maioria, senão, temido. Sua ex-namorada, Pansy Parkison, ao terminar com ele em meados de setembro, disse muitas coisas, em especial sobre como ele nunca encontraria alguém que o amasse se continuasse agindo daquela forma: frio e distante.

Ele não discordou, pois no fundo, sabia que era verdade; ninguém o aturaria daquela forma. Até hoje não imaginava como seu pai e sua mãe estavam juntos; antes, achava que era por aparência mas, ao observar atentamente, via que um sentimento existia entre eles. Ora, se até mesmo seu pai conseguiu, porque não ele?

Saiu para dar uma volta, pois não aguentava ficar enclausurado no salão. Enquanto caminhava para os jardins, não pode deixar de pensar sobre o assunto. Afinal, que tipo de pessoa ele era? Nunca havia parado para pensar nisso antes; ele era frio por natureza, ou porque foi educado à agir daquela forma?

Com a mente distante, aproximou-se do lago e sentou-se, sem notar que já havia alguém ali.

* * *

Quando Gina voltou à realidade, percebeu que havia mais alguém com ela.

- Malfoy...? – disse, em um sussurro de voz.

Acordando o loiro de seu devaneio, foi encarada por um olhar cinza profundo que, naquele momento, em nada parecia com o que estava acostumada em receber do sonserino quando se esbarravam pelos corredores.

- Weasley – ele pareceu surpreso ao vê-la ali – Anh, o que faz aqui?

Gina parou, pensando. O loiro a encarava, percebendo seus olhos avermelhados por conta das lágrimas.

- Só... Distraindo minha mente de algumas coisas. – limitou-se a dizer, olhando para o horizonte – e você?

Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos, antes de responder:

- O mesmo.

Continuaram em silêncio, analisando a situação. Draco não sabia o que fazer; a primeira coisa que lhe vinha em mente era soltar uma ofensa, com sempre fez durante os últimos anos. Só que, em seu interior, algo o fez parar.

Não estava pensando há pouco sobre como agia condicionado por sua educação? Talvez aquela fosse uma dessas atitudes. Levado por esse pensamento, tentou puxar uma conversa:

- Então... Hoje fez muito calor, não?

Gina o encarou, incrédula. Draco Malfoy estava puxando uma conversa sobre o _tempo_. Como se já não bastasse estar puxando papo, precisava ser de um tema tão... batido? Brega? Não original...?

Gina apenas assentiu, tentando fazer um comentário:

- Sim... Mesmo para um outono.

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada. Draco sentia-se estúpido por ter tentando conversar, e já estava preparado para se levantar, quando a ruiva falou:

- Sabe, é a primeira vez desde que entrei em Hogwarts que não trocamos ofensas estando no mesmo local.

Ele parou para pensar em suas palavras, e percebeu que era verdade. Geralmente, a primeira frase que trocavam era uma provocação em relação às suas famílias.

- Talvez isso seja um avanço – comentou ele – ou talvez nós dois estejamos sonhando com um mundo ideal onde duendes dançam ao nosso redor enquanto distribuímos flores – completou, de forma sarcástica.

Gina riu. Ao som de sua risada, Draco a olhou, dessa vez mais atentamente. Tirando as marcas de lágrimas em sua face, ela era bonita. Uma beleza não lapidada, mas, ainda assim, bela.

- Esse não seria um mundo ideal, seria um mundo cômico – ela disse – eu, ao menos, riria o tempo inteiro pela cena.

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Tem razão, acho que até eu agiria assim.

Ela o encarou. Nunca havia parado para analisá-lo mas, estando tão perto, conseguiu perceber o que nunca reparara nos anos anteriores: Draco Malfoy era bonito. Tinha feições finas, um rosto pálido e olhos cinza profundos. O cabelo na cor loiro-platinado estava para trás mas, talvez, se o deixasse arrepiado, poderia ficar melhor.

Vendo o sorriso em sua face, Gina não pode deixar de comentar:

- É diferente quando você sorri. É... a primeira vez que o vejo agir assim.

Meio desconcertado, Draco só comentou:

- Estamos tendo muitas "primeiras-vezes" hoje, não?

Gina corou fortemente, fazendo o loiro sorrir maliciosamente.

- Incrível como os Weasley denunciam o que estão pensando – falou, em tom malicioso.

Gina ficou calada por um momento, respirando fundo, antes de responder:

- Eu quero mudar isso – e, olhando seriamente em seus olhos, completou – eu quero ser mais como você.

Draco a olhou, surpreso e sem fala. Era a primeira vez que alguém dizia que queria ser igual a ele; nunca passara em sua mente que alguém poderia desejar ser uma pessoa fria e cruel.

- E porque quer isso? – disse, sem emoção – não é nada bom ser odiado por todos à sua volta.

- Mas você impõe respeito – ela continuou – é temido, mas respeitado. Eu... admiro isso. Gostaria de ser assim, e não alguém que as pessoas sentem pena. – completou, em um fio de voz.

Ele ficou calado, a olhando. Aquela conversa já estava durando demais, porém, não se controlou ao perguntar:

- O que aconteceu?

E ela contou. Não sabia se era por não ter ninguém com quem pudesse desabafar, ou por estar emocionalmente abalada, mas simplesmente contou sobre a conversa que ouvira e sobre como aquilo mexera com ela. Sobre como queria mudar, ser vista de outra forma. Ao final, Draco pode entender o desejo da garota; ninguém falaria dele daquela forma.

- Você consegue – disse ele, depois do relato – quando alguém quer mudar, basta se esforçar e, ao fim, conseguirá atingir suas metas.

Ele disse isso à ruiva, mas pensava nele mesmo. Depois do que ela falou, pensou no quanto gostava de ser respeitado, mas no quanto ainda gostaria de mudar em suas atitudes, e no esforço que faria para conseguir.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu, levantando-se.

Já havia anoitecido, e de onde estavam podiam ouvir os burburinhos no castelo, indicando o início do jantar.

- Eu acabei lhe falando mais do que devia – continuou, com um sorriso de desculpas – mas agradeço por sua atenção.

- Não há de quê – ele respondeu, dando um meio sorriso, permanecendo sentado.

Desconcertada, ela caminhou em direção ao castelo, sem se despedir. Não sabia o que dizer; "até amanhã?", "nos vemos depois?". Nenhuma daquelas frases parecia certa, não quando ela era uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy, e apenas uma pequena trégua havia sido dada por aquele instante.

Draco permaneceu em seu lugar, pensativo, muito tempo depois de a ruiva ter ido embora. Se pensava em agir diferente, já havia começado. Conversar com uma Weasley poderia até mesmo ser considerado um ato de caridade, certo?

Desfez o pensamento; esse era o primeiro passo, rever seus conceitos. A conversa havia disso agradável, afinal. Pensou no que ela falara, no quanto queria mudar, e não pode deixar de achar que ela conseguiria.

Calmamente, levantou-se, seguindo os passos da ruiva de volta ao castelo.

* * *

Gina não dormiu aquela noite, pensando nas palavras no loiro. Era o incentivo que precisava para mudar sua vida; veio de uma pessoa inesperada, mas ainda assim, era um incentivo.

Levantou-se antes das garotas com quem dividia dormitório e não possuía muita intimidade, indo para o banheiro carregando seu uniforme. Sua mudança começaria naquele instante.

Quando elas acordaram, Gina já havia descido para o café da manhã. Seu uniforme estava mais curto e justo, modelando melhor seu corpo, que passara tantos anos escondido por roupas largas. Com a varinha, havia cortado ligeiramente seu cabelo, dando mais volume enquanto o deixava solto; aparou sua franja, tendo mudado o penteado para que uma mecha caísse sobre seu olho direito. Com uma presilha, prendeu parte para trás.

Colocou um pouco de maquiagem, de um estojo que havia deixado guardado no fundo de sua mala. Um batom avermelhado, em um tom não muito forte, e um lápis de olho negro, destacando seu olhar.

Ao olhar-se no espelho, mal se reconheceu. Incrível como pequenos detalhes poderiam fazer tanta diferença!

Orgulhosa de sua pequena mudança, andou confiante até o salão principal, recebendo alguns olhares por onde passava.

Enquanto comia, olhou por reflexo para a mesa da sonserina, vendo um certo loiro a encarar com ar de surpresa. Dando um pequeno sorriso de gratidão, voltou a concentrar-se no prato à sua frente.

Seu irmão passou ao seu lado sem cumprimentá-la, e ela acabou por dizer:

- Bom dia, Ron.

Ele virou-se para responder, mas ficou parado a olhando.

- Que... Que uniforme é esse, Gina? – conseguiu dizer, com a voz ligeiramente exaltada.

Limpando a boca com um guardanapo, a garota começou a recolher sua mochila e levantar-se.

- Eu dei alguns ajustes nele, irmão – disse, com um sorriso inocente nos lábios.

- Alguns ajust... – ele parou no meio da frase – e que decote é esse? Por que suas pernas estão de fora? – falou, fazendo menção aos botões abertos do uniforme da ruiva, com a gravata alargada dando destaque, e a saia à dois palmos acima do joelho.

Soltando um suspiro e revirando os olhos, Gina respondeu com um sorrisinho:

- Eu tenho seios, Rony– falou apontando com o dedo para a blusa – e pernas – apontou para a saia – e não tenho motivo para escondê-los. – completou, dando as costas e afastando-se em direção à saída do salão principal.

- Tamanho 42, Gina? – Colin, que estava próximo, falou, apontando para o próprio peitoral.

Ele era o único gay assumido da escola, sempre atento à roupas e acessórios femininos. Era legal de se conversar, mas gostava mais de uma boa fofoca.

Gina limitou-se a dar um aceno positivo com as mãos, fazendo Colin dar um risadinha e seu irmão olhar abismado enquanto ela ia embora.

Sentia-se orgulhosa; em vez de apenas corar e ouvir uma ralhação, conseguiu responder de uma forma que julgava ideal: despretensiosa.

Enquanto caminhava para sua aula de poções, nas masmorras, encontrou um certo loiro encostado na porta de sua sala. Estava vazia aquela hora, pois ainda era muito cedo, dando a eles certa liberdade para conversar.

- Parabéns – ele começou – acho que termos conversado ontem fez um _belo_ efeito sobre você.

Ele deu ênfase à palavra "belo", olhando Gina de cima a baixo. Sentiu-se um tanto constrangida, mas ao mesmo tempo lisonjeada com aquele olhar.

- Sabe, vou estar no lago hoje à tarde, após as aulas – ele falou, parando seu olhar no decote da garota – caso você queira passar por lá.

Sorrindo, Gina caminhou até a porta, parando ao lado dele.

- Posso pensar no assunto. Se... – com uma das mãos, levantou gentilmente o rosto do loiro, de forma que a encarasse – olhar em meus olhos enquanto conversarmos.

Dando um sorriso galanteador que só um Malfoy sabe dar, Draco a viu entrando na sala e, já ouvindo passos no corredor, respondeu:

- Farei um esforço.

Deixando a ruiva rindo em frente ao seu caldeirão, enquanto arrumava seus materiais.

* * *

Draco havia acordado diferente naquela manhã, e não sabia bem o motivo. Sua tarde anterior havia sido estranha, completamente fora do normal. Talvez fosse apenas a sensação de algo novo, não sabia. Mas gostaria de continuar sentindo aquilo.

Estava tomando seu café da manhã, quando viu uma certa ruiva entrar no salão, e seus olhos depositaram-se nela. Diferente da tarde anterior, seu uniforme agora mostrava todas suas curvas; seu rosto estava com uma maquiagem na medida certa, sem torná-la vulgar, ainda mantendo-a com o ar inocente que possuía.

Ela o encarou, dando um sorriso, e Draco sentiu algo revirar-se dentro dele. Acompanhou-a de longe, vendo a cena que se desenrolara entre ela e seu irmão, tendo que segurar o riso para que os outros sonserinos não percebessem que prestava atenção.

Ao vê-la sair, pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo do salão; sabia que o 6º ano da grifinória tinha poções naquele tempo; sempre esbarrava com essa turma quando ia para a própria aula nas masmorras.

Pegou um atalho e parou no beiral da porta, recuperando o fôlego e esperando-a chegar. De perto, parecia ainda mais bonita, e não pode deixar de olhá-la com um desejo contido. Antes que desse conta, estava lançando o "charme Malfoy" pra cima dela; e, aparentemente, estava sendo correspondido.

Enquanto ia em direção às estufas, onde teria aula de herbologia, não conseguia tirar aquelas curvas de sua mente.

Certo, ela era uma Weasley, não deveriam se envolver. Mas não tinha como se enganar, a desejava. E o que um Malfoy quer, ele consegue; começou a pensar nas possibilidades.

Se matasse aquela vontade que o consumia, poderia tirá-la da mente; e ninguém precisava saber. Uma parte sua, com seus conceitos antigos, dizia que não deveria nem mesmo encostar na ruiva; mas era a sua parte atual que tomava a decisão de ter alguns momentos mais íntimos com a Weasley. E era essa parte que contava os minutos para que chegasse o final do dia.

* * *

Gina foi andando lentamente até o lago, após o término de suas aulas, perguntando-se se o que fazia era certo; a tarde anterior havia sido agradável, e não queria mudar essa impressão.

No entanto, a forma como o loiro a olhara mais cedo despertara algo em seu ser que não sabia identificar, e estava curiosa para descobrir.

O encontrou encostado em uma árvore, jogando pedras no lago. Com sua chegada, ele parou, encarando-a e dando-lhe um sorriso galanteador, que fez algo revirar dentro dela.

- Oi – ela disse, parando a poucos metros dele.

Ele não respondeu, apenas a encarou. E o que aconteceu depois daquilo, nenhum dos dois soube explicar.

Quando se deram conta, já estavam se beijando, encostados em uma árvore. Um beijo quente, profundo, que fazia o corpo inteiro de Gina esquentar, de uma forma que ela nunca havia sentido quando beijou outros rapazes.

Draco a apertava com força, de forma possessiva, mas não chegava a machucar. Já estavam sem fôlego quando finalmente pararam.

- Era essa a nossa conversa? – Gina conseguiu dizer, um tanto sem ar, ainda entre os braços dele.

O loiro sorriu.

- Está incluso na coisa toda. – ele respondeu, fazendo-a rir.

O som da risada dela causava um efeito estranho no sonserino; era como música para seus ouvidos, um som que ele queria continuar ouvindo.

- Mas, então, como foi seu dia? – ele perguntou, afastando a mecha que caía sobre os olhos dela, colocando-a atrás de sua orelha. Esse simples gesto fez Gina estremecer.

- Ah, foi... Diferente. As pessoas pareciam me olhar. – ela falou, um tanto assustada, fazendo-o rir.

- Acostume-se. Com essa aparência, ganhará muito mais olhares por onde passar – comentou, voltando a encarar o decote dela, como de manhã.

Repetindo o gesto, Gina levantou o rosto dele com as mãos.

- Nos olhos, lembra?

Ele deu uma risada.

- Às vezes fica um pouco difícil me concentrar.

Continuaram conversando sobre assuntos banais: aulas, professores, impressões sobre alguns alunos.

Estavam sentados de pernas cruzadas, um de frente para o outro, mas a mão de Draco segurava a de Gina, fazendo pequenos círculos com os dedos.

Ela não compreendia o que estava acontecendo; ele, tampouco. Só aproveitaram aquele momento e, ao despedirem-se com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, Draco conseguiu dizer:

- Estarei aqui amanhã, no mesmo horário.

Assentindo, Gina retornou para o castelo, sentindo um calor que não era causado pelo tempo ameno.

* * *

Ao entrar no salão comunal, mais contente do que quando o deixara pela manhã, viu Colin acenando do outro lado da sala:

- Ei Gina! Junte-se a nós! – gritou ele.

Ela estranhou; nunca antes fora convidada para juntar-se ao grupo de Colin, onde havia alguns grifinórios bem populares. Dando os ombros, caminhou até eles, tomando um lugar em uma das poltronas.

Conversavam besteiras, fazendo piadas e contando fofocas. Aos poucos, Gina foi entrosando-se na conversa, sendo bem recebida. Fazia alguns comentários que, em seu interior, lembrava-a muito de Draco, com seu ar sarcástico e arrogante.

Ao despedir-se para ir dormir, Colin a parou.

- Calma lá, pimentinha – falou ele, brincando. A chamava assim desde seu segundo ano – não vai nos contar o que a motivou a tamanha mudança de visual?

Dando um sorriso malicioso, que aprendera com um certo loiro, comentou:

- Digamos que eu tive o incentivo de alguém.

- Esse alguém tem peitoral definido e é muito gostoso? – perguntou Colin.

Mantendo o mesmo sorriso torto no rosto, Gina deu as costas e foi em direção ao seu dormitório.

- Isso não vale, Gina! – gritou Colin quando ela já estava nas escadas, fazendo-a rir – tem que dizer um nome!

Mas ela permaneceu rindo, sabendo que não revelaria a ninguém o que acontecera nos dois últimos dias entre ela e o loiro sonserino.

Estava sendo observada por um par de olhos verdes, que não saíram dela a noite inteira. Harry parecia quase hipnotizado na sua presença; aquela garota simples, que corava só de estar perto dele, parecia outra pessoa agora. Arrependeu-se da conversa eu teve com seus amigos na tarde anterior; talvez, tenha sido só fofoca estudantil, afinal.

Mas isso não mudava o fato de que sentia seu baixo ventre pulsar ao olhá-la, mesmo quando sua namorada, Parvati Patil, estava ao seu lado...

* * *

Dia seguinte Gina sentia-se outra pessoa. Ficou com medo de ter sonhado acordada, de nada ter acontecido, mas surpreendeu-se a ainda receber olhares quando passava pelos corredores. Notou quando alguns rapazes viraram o rosto após ela passar, acompanhando seus passos.

Sorridente, manteu-se dessa forma ao sentar ao lado de Colin no café da manhã, que não parava de tagarelar sobre todos os assuntos, em especial, sobre sua vida.

- E então? Ele é moreno? Sarado? – fazia tentativas, e Gina só respondia com um sorriso. Tinha esperança de que, uma hora, o grifinório cansaria do assunto.

Inconscientemente, olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, encontrando um par de olhos cinza já a encarando, o que fez seu coração disparar. Disfarçando, procurou concentrar-se em seu prato, mas sempre dando olhadelas para lá.

Lembrou-se da tarde anterior, dos beijos quentes, dos braços ao redor dela... Começou a sentir calor, e tratou de logo levantar-se, acompanhada de Colin e outros grifinórios, indo para sua primeira aula do dia.

* * *

- Encarar os outros é falta de educação.

Quem disse a frase foi Blaise Zabini, enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado. Em todos aqueles anos, o moreno era o único amigo que Draco tinha em Hogwarts; ao menos, era o único com quem conseguia manter uma conversa sem ofensas e humilhações.

O loiro voltou a encarar seu prato, continuando a comer.

- Quem disse que eu encarava alguém? – falou, sem emoção, recebendo uma risadinha de volta.

- As pessoas podem não perceber, Draco, mas eu o conheço bem – falou, enquanto enchia o prato – e eu já notei que você anda encarando a mesa da grifinória até demais ultimamente.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram ligeiramente, mas logo retomou sua postura.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando – disse da forma mais sonsa que conseguia, enquanto recolhia sua mochila e saía do salão.

Blaise só ficou olhando-o ir embora, abanando a cabeça. O loiro não tinha jeito, nunca admitia nada que se passava com ele. Conhecia o amigo, sabia reconhecer quando este agia de forma diferente.

Draco ia para sua aula, pensativo. A tarde anterior havia sido magnífica; o gosto dos lábios de Gina, seu perfume impregnando o ar... Contudo, isso não fora o suficiente para satisfazer sua vontade. Foi muito pouco tempo ao lado dela, precisava de mais.

Queria encontrá-la hoje, queria ouvir o som da risada dela. Se autoconvenceu que só continuaria com aquilo enquanto estivesse com vontade, o que logo, com toda a certeza de anos da sua vida, passaria.

Por isso, não se importou com o comentário de Blaise; o amigo não falaria nada para ninguém, mas precisava tomar cuidado para que mais ninguém soubesse. Não queria fofocas indesejadas com seu nome percorrendo os corredores de Hogwarts.

* * *

Era uma experiência nova para Gina; nunca antes caminhara ao lado de um grupo tão grande quanto o de Colin e, enquanto ria, agradecia mentalmente a um certo loiro. Foi graças a ele que resolveu mudar sua aparência e postura; agora, divertia-se com piadas e comentários engraçados entre uma aula e outra, quando todos entravam e saíam juntos.

- Sabe, isso pode ser apenas falsidade – comentou Draco, mexendo no cabelo dela.

Estavam no lago, após as aulas terminarem, abraçados. Como no dia anterior, não falaram nada antes de se beijarem e, agora que o coração de ambos estava mais calmo, conversavam.

- Pense a respeito. Antes ninguém falava com você e, da noite para o dia, começam a integrá-la em um grupinho. Soa pra mim como falsidade. – ele finalizou.

Gina, que estava encostada no ombro do loiro, afastou-se ligeiramente, para que pudesse olhar para seu rosto.

- Eu já estou ciente disso – falou – Colin sempre foi legal comigo, mesmo quando eu não chamava muito a atenção, mas nunca me convidou para andar com ele assim. Sei que pode ser um tanto falso, mas me sinto bem eu não estar tão sozinha.

- E qual o problema com a solidão?

- Para uma mulher, muito – ela disse, dando um sorriso triste – se um homem está sozinho, isso é um charme. Se uma mulher está sozinha, ela tem algo de errado e por isso todos estão afastados.

Draco deu uma risada.

- Acho que é verdade – ele falou, pegando as mãos dela entre as suas – só estou dizendo para tomar cuidado com o que conta a seus novos amigos, pois podem não ser muito confiáveis. Eu ando com muitas pessoas na sonserina, mas nem por isso falo nada pessoal.

Gina parou para pensar. Recordando-se agora, sempre via o loiro no meio de algum grupo de sonserinos, conversando, durante os intervalos entre aulas. Mas durante as refeições, sempre via Draco ao lado de um moreno, e a conversa entre eles sempre parecia mais sincera. Comentou sobre isso, ao que ele respondeu:

- É o Blaise. Ele é meio estranho, fala besteiras, mas é um cara legal. Está acostumado aos meus ataques de mau-humor.

Dando um sorrisinho, Gina comentou:

- Espero não vê-lo de mau-humor tão cedo. Não quero estragar a imagem que tenho de você nesse instante.

Sorrindo de volta, o loiro falou:

- Ruiva, perto de você é impossível ficar de mau humor.

E logo voltaram a se beijar. Gina subiu suas mãos pelo pescoço dele, bagunçando seu cabelo.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, interrompendo o beijo.

- Só... Tentando algo. – ela respondeu, enquanto concentrava-se em penteá-lo de outra forma.

Ficou parado, esperando a garota acabar o serviço. Quando deu como pronto, Gina pegou um pequeno espelho que carregava em sua bolsa, colocando na sua frente.

- Até que ficou legal – ele comentou, depois de algum tempo encarando o próprio reflexo – mas estou mais acostumado com ele para trás.

- Eu sei que está – falou a ruiva, enquanto guardava seu objeto – mas às vezes, pequenas mudanças podem fazer grandes diferenças.

Draco a olhou, especulativo.

- Já acha que pode sair dando lição de moral nos outros? – ele a puxou para perto, enquanto falava – só porque há dois dias vem sendo agarrada por um loiro irresistível e charmoso?

Ela riu, enquanto deixava-se ser abraçada.

- Bom, eu acho que isso me dá o direito de opinar sobre algo – ela comentou, antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo.

* * *

A semana foi passando, e os dias pareciam os mesmo. A rotina de sempre andar com Colin e seu grupo e de encontrar Draco após as aulas se mantinha, e Gina não podia estar mais feliz com seu novo eu.

Sexta-feira, estava em sua aula de herbologia, que dividia com a Corvinal. Ao tomar lugar ao lado de sua parceira, Luna Lovegood, recebeu um sorriso simpático.

- Você está bonita, Gina.

A ruiva deu um sorriso sincero. De todas as pessoas, Luna era a única que jamais conseguiria ser falsa com ela. A loira mantinha seu ar de avoado de sempre, mas seu rosto apresentava algo mais maduro. Em todos os anos de Hogwarts, nunca recebeu nenhum olhar falso vindo dela, nenhum comentário que pudesse magoá-la. As pessoas haviam parado aos poucos de chamá-la de louca, mas a corvinal ainda vivia sozinha a maior parte do tempo.

Sentindo um pouco de pena, ao final da aula, Gina conversou com ela. Os assuntos não eram mais os mesmos: Luna parecia estar mais madura, conversava sobre temas como política estudantil e sobre a guerra do mundo mágico.

Ao final, lhe perguntou:

- Por que você está sempre sozinha, Lu? Você é uma garota bonita, tem papo, poderia estar com mais pessoas.

Recebeu um olhar incrédulo da loira.

- Eu não sou bonita, Gina, você é – ela olhou a si própria, com um olhar triste – eu jamais conseguiria ser popular com você.

Gina tomou um choque ao ouvir isso. Nunca parou para pensar em si mesma como popular, mas aquela semana estava dando a ela o que sempre quis em seis anos: popularidade.

Viu Colin acenar no final do corredor, quando já haviam retornado ao castelo. Dando um sorriso triste, a corvinal se despediu.

- Nos vemos por aí, Gina.

Pensativa, a ruiva encontrou o grifinório, que limitou-se a dizer.

- Você deveria tomar cuidado com quem anda. Não quer estragar sua imagem, quer?

Foi quase como tomar um soco no estômago. Via em Luna a garota que costumava ser; sempre quieta em seu canto, quando ninguém prestava atenção. Tomando coragem, ciente de que poderia perder sua popularidade recém-conquistada, deu a volta e saiu correndo, despedindo-se de Colin.

- Não vou assistir feitiços hoje! – gritou, já no final do corredor, sobre um olhar incrédulo do grifinório.

Gina correu pelos corredores, seguindo o caminho da corvinal. A avistou quando esta já estava para entrar em uma das salas de aula.

- Luna, espera! – gritou, fazendo a loira parar e virar-se para olhá-la.

Ao aproximar-se, arfando, conseguiu dizer.

- Vem comigo.

Sem entender, a loira deixou-se ser guiada por Gina, enquanto esta a arrastava pelos andares, levando-a até um banheiro vazio àquela hora.

- Nós vamos perder aula – disse a loira, sem entender nada.

- Matar aula é saudável de vez em quando – respondeu Gina, apoiando-se na bancada de pias – agora, me diga o que não gosta em você.

A loira a olhou, ainda confusa, pensando no que responder.

- Não gosto de me ver no espelho – começou – me acho... esquisita. Meu cabelo está sempre parecendo um ninho de pufosos, meu uniforme está sempre largo. Às vezes acho que sou uma tábua usando roupa – deu um sorrisinho.

Sorrindo também, Gina aproximou-se, levantando sua varinha.

- Muito bem, vamos nos concentrar em melhorar isso.

E começou a utilizar feitiços que aprendera durante aquela semana, ao contato que teve com tantas revistas de moda que Colin carregava para todos os cantos.

Ao final, não podia sentir-se mais orgulhosa do resultado. As aulas já haviam acabado e já era hora do jantar. Algo dentro dela dizia que um certo loiro estaria aborrecido com sua ausência no lago, mas a felicidade em olhar para Luna naquele momento superava qualquer remorso que pudesse ter.

Ela estava linda. Seu cabelo loiro, que antes tinham uma aparência desgrenhada, estava agora volumoso e com cachos definidos, modelando seu rosto. Seus olhos azuis, que pareciam tão apagados, agora brilhavam, sendo destacados por um lápis de olho negro. Um batom rosado cobria sua boca, dando uma ligeira cor, nada muito forte.

Seu uniforme também estava diferente; ela não havia deixado-o muito curto e justo, como o de Gina, mas o havia ajustado, dando destaque às partes certas de seu corpo pequeno e bem modelado. Não se sentia confiante para usar decotes, pois achava que não tinha muito seio para isso. Ignorando o comentário da loira, Gina fez com que ela usasse os botões de cima abertos.

- Acredite em mim, não importa o tamanho, vai chamar a atenção.

Ao olhar-se no espelho, Luna sentia-se outra pessoa. Sorrindo, só conseguiu agradecer:

- Obrigada, Gina, eu... – sua voz estava emocionada – só... Obrigada.

Assentindo, a ruiva deixou que a amiga ficasse mais um tempo se olhando, antes de dizer:

- Vamos jantar?

Sorrindo, as duas foram de braços dados para o salão principal, certas de que conquistariam muitos olhares pelo caminho.

* * *

Draco estava de mau-humor. Ficou esperando no lago até o anoitecer e, vendo que a ruiva não aparecia, caminhou para o salão principal. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no motivo para isso; estavam se vendo diariamente, não havia motivo para ela faltar.

Dava garfadas com raiva em sua comida, algo que Blaise não deixou passar despercebido.

- Você não precisa assassinar sua comida, Draco. Teoricamente, ela já está imóvel.

Recebeu um olhar de desprezo do loiro.

- Só fico imaginando porque está assim – continuou o moreno – afinal, você é um Malfoy, nunca se abala com nada.

O loiro refletiu. Era verdade; nunca, em toda a sua vida, sentiu-se tão idiota quanto no momento em que viu que a ruiva não iria aparecer. Estava abalado com aquilo, mas não queria admitir. Não costumava demonstrar, mas Blaise sempre percebia quando algo estava errado com ele. Sentia raiva dela, ao mesmo tempo em que queria confrontá-la para saber quem ela pensava que era para fazer isso com ele. Algo dentro dele se mexeu; receou que, para ela, a vontade já havia acabado. Não o queria mais, não fazia mais questão. Estava se tornando popular, não precisava perder seu tempo encontrando-o às escondidas.

Absorto em pensamentos sombrios, voltou à realidade quando ouviu uma exclamação de Blaise.

- Mas o que...? – ele dizia, olhando fixamente para um ponto.

Draco acompanhou seu olhar, e precisou se controlar para não soltar uma exclamação também.

Gina entrou no salão, acompanhada de uma loira espetacular. As duas riam e brincavam, despedindo-se para cada uma ir para sua mesa. O olhar de Blaise acompanhou cada movimento da loira, e continuou encarando enquanto ela sentava-se na mesa da corvinal e comia sua refeição.

- Aquela é... a Lovegood? – o moreno conseguiu dizer, surpreso e chocado, ao mesmo tempo.

Surpreso, Draco manteve seu olhar em Gina que sorria orgulhosamente. Aparentemente, ela sentia orgulho de algo que acabara de fazer, o que fazia o comentário de Blaise ser real.

Gina foi cercada por Colin e outras pessoas do seu grupo, que encararam incrédulos a chegada das duas garotas ao salão. A bombardeavam com perguntas, e ela apenas sorria, assentindo.

Em um momento, ela levantou seu olhar, encontrando o do loiro. Ela falou algo, e Draco pensou ter entendido a palavra "desculpe". Assentindo, levantou-se, saindo do salão, não sem antes dar um último olhar para ela.

Enquanto andava, esperava que ela tivesse entendido a mensagem. Provou-se verdadeiro quando ouviu passos atrás de si.

A ruiva parou a alguns metros dele, no lago. Estava escuro e não conseguia vê-la direito, mas percebeu o sentimento por trás de sua fala:

- Me desculpa – ela começou – eu quis fazer algo especial por Luna e, quando vi, já estava na hora do jantar. Não tive como te avisar antes, desculpa. Prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer.

Draco ficou em silêncio, pensando no que responder. Então ela não havia desistido, afinal. Ainda queria continuar vendo-o todas as tardes. Sentiu algo quente dentro de si com esse pensamento, mas tentou desconversar.

- Você não precisa me dar satisfações, ruiva.

- Mas eu quero – ela falou, aproximando-se e passando os braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o – não gosto de furar com ninguém, muito menos com você.

Um tanto assustado, Draco correspondeu o abraço.

- Tudo bem – ele finalmente disse – acho que valeu a pena pra você, certo?

Na mesma hora, Gina empolgou-se.

- E não é? Eu nem acredito que a Luna podia ser tão bonita! – ela falou, animada, enquanto mexia-se em seu lugar – eu só quis ajudá-la porque me vi nela, uma garota que ninguém dá importância. E agora ela está completamente diferente!

Draco olhava toda aquela animação, sorrindo. Gina havia começado a agir de outra forma com os outros, mas pra ele, não escondia os sentimentos. Sentiu-se feliz com esse pensamento.

Continuaram conversando, entre beijos. Precisavam voltar, pois se fossem pegos depois do toque de recolher teriam muitos problemas. Enquanto caminhavam de volta, de mãos dadas no escuro, Draco comentou algo que já havia percebido:

- Acho que sua convivência comigo está lhe fazendo bem. De tudo o que me conta, suas atitudes diferem muito do que você me disse antes.

Ela deu um sorriso maroto.

- Eu sei. Na verdade, me inspiro em você quando estou conversando com os outros.

Chegaram à porta do castelo.

- Isso quer dizer que você pensa em mim o tempo todo? – o loiro perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Gina ficou ligeiramente vermelha, antes de responder.

- Isso quer dizer que eu admiro você de muitas formas – ela disse, aproximando-se e dando um beijo nele – boa noite.

Ao afastar-se, o loiro gritou.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta!

Gina virou para ele, dando um sorriso malicioso, antes de continuar seu caminho, deixando-o sem uma resposta conclusiva.

Ele descobriria a resposta, estava certo disso, enquanto caminhava para seu próprio salão comunal.

* * *

- Draco Malfoy está mais gostoso hoje, vocês não acham? – disse Colin, na mesa do café da manhã.

Gina, sentada ao seu lado, quase engasgou com seu suco.

- O cabelo dele ficou muito melhor assim – continuou – e aquele ar de _bad boy_ dele a-r-r-a-s-a! – finalizou, olhando para a mesa dos sonserinos e soltando um suspiro – bem que ele podia jogar no meu time, né?

Gina deu uma pequena olhadela para a mesma mesa, sem comentar nada. Desde que ela havia mexido no cabelo dele, ele passara a usar daquela forma, e Colin não deixou passar despercebido. Ele conseguia reparar em cada mudança que as pessoas faziam naquela escola, e sempre comentava sobre elas.

Ele olhou para Gina, que estava calada.

- Pimentinha, tem certeza que você é hetero? Você fica tão calada quando eu falo de homens...

Gina soltou uma gargalhada.

- Colin, eu tenho certeza do time que jogo, você não vai me convencer do contrário – ela disse, enquanto passava manteiga em sua torrada – eu só fico calada porque não me sinto à vontade para conversar sobre isso.

O moreno assentiu.

- Entendi... Você é do tipo que come calada – a ruiva riu mais ainda – mas eu ainda vou descobrir quem é o seu homem misterioso. Ou pensa que eu não vejo você chegando toda amassada no salão comunal?

Gina ficou um pouco tensa, mas não deixou isso transparecer.

- Você está imaginando coisas – limitou-se a dizer, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Claro, claro... E eu agora me chamo Madame Pudeford – disse ele, cinicamente.

Continuando sua refeição, Gina lançou olhadelas para a mesa sonserina, onde Draco conversava com um moreno, Blaise. Era sábado, dia em que não tinham aulas. Ficou pensando se ele se veriam aos finais de semana, já que havia muitos alunos andando pelo colégio, e o risco de verem os dois era muito alto.

Enquanto retornava para seu salão comunal, uma coruja encontrou-a no caminho, entregando uma carta. Não havia remetente e, curiosa, abriu.

_Por que não nos encontramos hoje na torre de astronomia, às 18h?_

_D.M._

_P.S.: não jante; levarei algo para comermos.  
_

Aquilo soava como um encontro oficial. Sorridente, Gina passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda, ouvindo seu nome ser chamado logo em seguida.

Hermione acenava para ela de um canto, acompanhada por Rony e Harry. Seu irmão estava com a cara emburrada, e recusava-se a falar com ela desde que ajustara seu uniforme.

A mágoa que nutria pelo trio, desde a conversa que ouvira há quase uma semana, havia se dissipado. Seus momentos com Draco e sua recente popularidade a haviam convencido de que não precisava guardar rancor em relação aos três, afinal, foi graças a esse choque que ela teve a oportunidade de mudar.

Ao aproximar-se, viu que Harry a encarava de uma forma... Estranha.

- Oi Gina! Parece que faz tempo que não nos falamos – disse Hermione – você parece muito ocupada com seus novos amigos.

Dando os ombros, Gina respondeu.

- Eles são legais.

Seu irmão bufou onde estava sentado.

- O que há com ele? – perguntou de forma inocente.

- Ah, ele ainda não se acostumou com a ideia de a irmã dele estar sendo tão... olhada – comentou Hermione, pesarosa, fazendo Gina rir.

- Maninho, pode olhar pra mim. Hoje minhas pernas estão tampadas – disse, apontando para suas calças jeans. Por ser fim de semana, não usava seu uniforme, preferindo algo mais informal, como uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta de gola alta, por conta do frio.

Harry e Hermione riram, enquanto Rony a olhava com desprezo.

- Não acho graça em você ficar se exibindo por aí – começou ele –e se pensa que...

- Pode parando, Rony – disse Gina, secamente – não vou voltar a usar um uniforme com o dobro do meu tamanho só para satisfazê-lo. Estou muito bem assim, obrigada.

Harry a olhava, concordando mentalmente. Mesmo com outras roupas, Gina estava linda. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo solto, deixando sua franja cair sobre seus olhos, dando-lhe uma beleza despojada.

- Então, Gina – disse ele, tentando puxar conversa – estão dizendo por aí que você já está namorando. É verdade?

Rony lançou-lhe mais um olhar raivoso.

- Estão dizendo muitas coisas sobre mim por aí, Harry – ela desconversou – e, por falar em namorada, onde está a Parvati?

Harry olhou para o chão.

- Nós... Hum, terminamos – ele disse, um tanto triste.

- Ah, sinto muito – disse a ruiva – mas logo você acha alguém. Já viu a Luna? Ajudei-a a mudar e, nossa, ela está linda!

O moreno de olhos verdes a olhou, um tanto incrédulo. Ela não parecia, em momento algum, sentir algo por ele. Acabou de contar que estava solteiro e, ainda assim, ela não se importou. Sentiu aquela mesma sensação de algo revirando dentro dele, enquanto ela falava com Hermione sobre Luna.

- Ela já era bonita – continuou a ruiva – só precisava de pequenos toques.

Olhando para o relógio em seu pulso, deu um passo para trás.

- Bom, tenho que ir, marquei com o pessoal na biblioteca. Hermione, me avise se quiser ajuda para seu visual, tenho certeza que posso oferecer alguns conselhos – disse, marotamente, enquanto saía do local.

- A Mione não precisa disso! – gritou Rony, depois que ele saiu – certo? – disse, em dúvida, enquanto olhava para a morena ao seu lado.

Ele deu um sorrisinho para ele, afagando-lhe a mão. Harry olhou a cena; desde que seus amigos começaram a namorar, sempre sentia-se sobrando naqueles momentos. Por isso logo havia começado seu namoro com Parvati, mas não deu muito certo. Não se sentia bem ao lado dela, e sua cabeça vivia pensando em uma ruiva há quase uma semana.

Queria ela. Achava que seria fácil conseguir, já que ele era o Harry Potter, seu herói de infância. Mas ao notar a atitude da garota enquanto conversavam, percebeu que teria que se esforçar. E conseguiria; estava certo que ela seria dele no final.

* * *

O sábado passou rápido, de forma agradável. Havia passado a tarde estudando, mas a companhia de seus novos amigos a distraía durante os estudos. Faziam brincadeiras em intervalos, piadas sobre a matéria que liam. Foi, no geral, um estudo muito mais divertido do que estava acostumada.

Quando deu cinco horas, levantaram-se para ir ao salão principal, e Gina despediu-se, pois queria passar em seu dormitório e trocar de roupa. Colin lhe deu um olhar malicioso.

- Posso supor que você não aparecerá para jantar?

Dando um sorriso elegante, Gina saiu, correndo para tomar um banho.

Ao chegar na torre de astronomia, trajando um par de botas de camurça e uma blusa de lã, ajustada em seu corpo, encontrou o loiro sentado em um canto, em cima de uma toalha. À sua frente, havia algumas almofadas e uma cesta de piquenique.

Surpresa, aproximou-se, sentando ao seu lado.

- Ao que devo toda essa honra? – perguntou, olhando em volta.

- Só pensei em ter alguns momentos com você sem correr o risco de nos atrapalharem – ele respondeu, já puxando-a para um beijo, que ela prontamente respondeu.

A verdade é que ele não aguentava esperar. Durante aquela semana com ela, sua vontade não saciava, e queria mais. Passava o dia desejando o momento que iria vê-la, onde iria provar seus lábios e abraçá-la. Teve sonhos eróticos quase todas as noites desde que começaram a sair.

Não entendia o que estava sentindo, e culpava seu desejo por isso. Agia diferente perto dela; durante o dia, era o mesmo Malfoy que sempre foi. Frio, sarcástico, provocador. Mas, ao lado dela, suas atitudes eram suaves, genuinamente interessado em tudo o que ela contava.

Queria entender isso, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria. Tinha receio de que acabasse quando descobrisse. E, ainda assim, não conseguia controlar a vontade de despí-la, de provar cada pedaço de seu corpo, de ouví-la gemer...

Seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço dela, mordiscando sua orelha, e ela soltou um pequeno som, que soou como música para Draco. Suas mãos passearam por sua cintura e subiram, contornando um de seus seios. Estava prestes a fazer mais um avanço, quando ela o interrompeu.

- Draco... Não devemos.

Ele fez uma ligeira pausa, mas depois continuou a mordiscar sua orelha.

- E por que não? Estamos sozinhos, aproveitando nossa noite...

Ele continuou mais um pouco, ouvindo a respiração entrecortada da ruiva, sorrindo internamente. Mas, repentinamente, ela o afastou, encarando o chão.

- Eu... não posso – falou, ainda olhando para o nada.

Draco irritou-se um pouco.

- Francamente, Gina, achei que já havíamos passado disso. Estamos nos agarrando há uma semana, e a essa altura, nem sei mais o que é um sobrenome.

Gina refletiu sobre o que ele acabara de dizer; era verdade, eles haviam deixado completamente de lado o fato de ela ser uma Weasley e ele, um Malfoy. Mas o motivo de não querer avançar era outro.

Sentia seu corpo responder ao dele prontamente, ao menor toque. Sentia sua pele ferver, seu coração disparar, uma pulsação em seu baixo ventre desconhecida... Nunca havia sentido nada disso com nenhum outro garoto. O problema é que não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

- Nunca fiz isso antes – falou em um sussurro, corando na hora. Às vezes odiava demonstrar o que sentia, mas naquele momento, era impossível controlar isso.

Draco a encarou, incrédulo. Ela era virgem...?

Por Merlin, não podia acreditar que estava saindo com uma virgem. Apesar de frio, ele sempre foi um galanteador, sempre saiu com meninas que podiam oferecer-lhe mais do que beijos. Estar com uma durante uma semana sem ter acontecido nada era, no mínimo, um recorde.

Ficou tentando formular uma frase, mas não conseguiu. Gina levantou-se.

- Acho melhor eu ir – disse, meio cabisbaixa.

- Espera – disse ele, segurando sua mão – você não pode me tacar uma bomba dessas e ir embora assim. Fique um pouco, ainda nem comemos.

Ela assentiu, sentando-se em silêncio e mexendo na cesta de piquenique à sua frente. Draco a olhava sem falar nada, enquanto esta enchia dois copos com suco.

- Hum, então... Há algum motivo para isso? – perguntou, enquanto mordia seu sanduíche.

Ela tomou um gole de seu suco, pensando no que responder.

- Nunca encontrei ninguém que eu quisesse antes.

O "antes" estava ali, o que deu a Draco um pouco de esperança. Achou que ela iria falar mais alguma coisa, mas permaneceu calada.

- E você nunca quis experimentar? – ele falou, deixando a surpresa aparecer em sua voz.

- Eu quis – ela falou – na verdade, ainda quero. Só não sei como agir – ela disse, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos – argh, eu sou uma idiota.

Pegando sua mão, Draco a levantou.

- Já que é assim, vou lhe dar algo que vai ajudar – ele disse, arrastando-a para fora da torre.

Foram andando de mãos dadas, tomando cuidado para não serem vistos. No sexto andar, Draco pegou um atalho entre corredores, parando em frente a uma estátua de um guerreiro.

- Testrálios negros – falou, fazendo com que a estátua se movesse e abrisse uma passagem. Ao entrar, Gina percebeu que encontrava-se em um quarto. Era espaçoso, com uma enorme cama de casal no centro, uma mesa de estudos no canto, uma poltrona e uma porta que parecia levar a um banheiro.

Draco soltou sua mão, indo até um armário no canto. Gina ficou parada, sem saber como agir. Ele a trouxera até um quarto... O que queria dizer com aquilo? Ficou vendo o loiro remexer em suas coisas, finalmente virando-se para ela, com uma garrafa entre as mãos.

- Whisky de fogo – disse ele – é ótimo para aquecer do frio, além de ajudá-la com sua aparente falta de atitude.

Ainda sem graça, Gina conseguiu perguntar:

- Onde estamos?

- Ah, este é meu quarto de monitor-chefe – disse o loiro – não costumo usá-lo muito, acabo passando minhas noites no salão comunal. Mas quando estou com preguiça, após uma ronda no castelo, acabo vindo pra cá.

A ruiva o olhou. Havia se esquecido de que ele era monitor-chefe esse ano; e não fazia ideia de que possuía um quarto particular.

Draco conjurou dois copos, enchendo-os com a bebida vermelha. Ao estender um para ela, Gina deu-lhe um sorriso galante:

- Não está tentando me embebedar só para passarmos a noite juntos, está?

Dando um olhar inocente, Draco deu um gole em sua bebida.

- Eu só estou tentando incentivá-la. Não farei nada que você não queira, prometo.

Assentindo, Gina deu um gole de sua bebida. Era amarga, mas descia quente. Sentou-se na poltrona, enquanto ele, na beirada da cama. Começaram uma conversa, como forma de distração. Gina esta curiosa para saber quando havia sido a primeira vez de Draco.

- Eu tinha treze – ele falou – e ela era filha de um convidado do meu pai, que havia chegado do exterior. Devia ter uns 19 anos, não sei. Mas lembrou de quando ela me tacou no closet embaixo da escada e ninguém deu por nossa falta.

Gina riu, imaginando a cena.

- Isso deveria ser mais fácil para as mulheres – disse Gina, já terminando seu copo e reenchendo-o. A bebida estava começando a fazer feito – mas com tudo o que se ouve quando se é criança, de que deve-se esperar pelo príncipe encantado e todo aquele blá-blá-blá...

- Quanta porcaria – disse ele – as mulheres tem tanto direito quanto os homens de escolher seus parceiros.

- Quer dizer que você não é um machista, que sai com dezenas de mulheres, mas que no final escolherá uma virgem para se casar?

- De jeito nenhum – falou, entornando seu segundo copo – sou muito liberal quanto a isso. Não me importo com o tipo, o importante é que seja mulher desde o nascimento.

Gina gargalhou. Sentia-se quente, por causa da bebida. Via as coisas um pouco fora do lugar, mas também via um loiro à sua frente a olhando de forma especulativa.

Saiu de seu lugar, deixando o copo da beirada, e sentou-se ao lado do sonserino.

- Isso quer dizer alguma coisa? – comentou ele, deixando o copo no chão.

Sem falar nada, Gina o puxou para um beijo. Sentiu seu corpo vibrar ao ser abraçada por ele. Draco inclinou-se sobre ela, deitando-a, e seu corpo inteiro parecia gritar, querendo mais.

Agarrou-o com força, arrancou sua blusa fora, vendo seu abdômen bem definido. Com um sorriso maroto, puxou-o novamente, desta vez, concentrando-se no fecho da calça.

Uma hora depois, estavam deitados na cama, ofegantes. Gina encarava o teto, o efeito do whisky já passando.

Merlin, o que havia sido aquilo...? Se soubesse que era tão bom, não teria passado dezesseis anos virgem.

Seu corpo ainda estremecia pelo que acabara de ter. Draco estava deitado ao seu lado, apoiado em um dos braços:

- E então, o que achou? – perguntou, dando seu sorriso mais galante.

Sempre se gabou em ser um excelente amante. Era estranho, nunca havia desvirginado nenhuma garota antes, e isso o deixou receoso, ainda mais vendo a quantidade de sangue que havia no lençol. Ficou com medo de que ela tivesse sentido mais dor do que prazer.

- Foi... Magnífico – disse ela, depois de um tempo tentando encontrar as palavras certas – acho que quero mais.

O sonserino gargalhou, a puxando em seguida para cima dele.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, ruiva.

E voltaram se beijar, felizes com a nova intimidade que possuíam.

Ao voltar para a torre aquela noite, Gina sentia-se outra pessoa. Uma mulher de verdade, não mais uma garota. Draco despertava nela um lado que desconhecia, que esteve adormecido durante todos aqueles anos.

Ao deitar-se em sua cama, depois de certificar-se de que ninguém a viu chegar, ficou pensando no que o futuro a aguardava. Estava com Draco, mas nada entre eles era certo. Só estavam se vendo, e tudo poderia acabar da mesma forma como começou: do nada.

E o maior agravante: perdeu sua virgindade com ele. Quando contou sobre a espera por um príncipe encantado e sobre como deveria guardar-se para ele, omitiu que, na verdade, sempre acreditara naquilo. E que, agora, apesar de não sentir-se arrependida pela noite maravilhosa que tiveram, sentia uma tristeza interna, pensando que não teria mais nada de especial para dar a um homem que viesse a amar.

Amor. Pensou no significado dessa palavra. O que era, afinal? Era só desejar o bem de alguém? Era desejar estar ao lado dessa pessoa a todos os momentos, e não tirá-la da cabeça durante o dia? A imagem do loiro veio à sua mente. Não conseguia definir o que sentia, apenas queria continuar com ele. Seria aquilo apenas desejo...?

Adormeceu, confusa com o que estava sentindo. Mal ela sabia que o loiro, deitado na mesma cama que estavam antes, pensava sobre o mesmo assunto.

Havia a tido, e fora maravilhoso. Mas, se antes achava que seu desejo passaria após isso, agora tinha certeza que não. Queria continuar vendo-a, queria mais daqueles momentos, queria ouvir seu riso. Confuso, adormeceu, só querendo esquecer aquele sentimento que estava dentro dele, mas que recusava-se a escutar.

****fim do capítulo 1****

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam? Alguém ainda se lembra do capítulo 1 original para comparar?

Na verdade, essa é quase uma junção dos três capítulos da antiga versão, ao menos, em matéria de acontecimentos importantes.

Eu escrevi tanta besteira antes... Estou tentando me desculpar, entregando algo de qualidade para vocês =)

Já estou escrevendo o capítulo 2, não se preocupem quanto à atualizações. Eu queria me dedicar apenas a outra fic minha, "Qualquer um Pode Amar", e terminá-la, antes de voltar a atualizar outra. Mas a quem estou tentando enganar? Eu não consigo controlar minha mente rsrs

Por falar nisso, sintam-se convidados a acompanhá-la também. Pretendo mantê-la atualizada e logo a finalizar; já tem mais dois capítulos prontos, esperando para serem postados, só precisando de algumas reviews antes que eu o faça... Sabe como é, chantagem sempre funciona; capítulos novos em troca de reviews, é pegar ou largar! rsrs

Estarei esperando mensagens, seja elogio ou reclamação. Só não deixem de escrever!

Beijinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[ **Princesa Chi** ]·._.·´¯)**


	3. Capítulo 2

_N/A: mais uma atualização, para provar que estou falando sério quando digo que voltei a escrever e que toda essa fic será reescrita!_

_Parece que as pessoas não acreditam em mim... Tá, eu sei que dei muitos motivos anteriormente, mas tá na hora de ter mais confiança, gente! rsrs_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Pequenas perdas, grandes ganhos**

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que Gina perdera a virgindade, e estavam sendo as semanas mais maravilhosas que já tivera desde que entrou em Hogwarts.

Tinha um grupo de amigos com quem jogar conversa fora, tinha um loiro que poderia agarrar a qualquer momento e tinha uma melhor amiga que, graças a ela, a vida estava muito melhor.

Agora, Luna conversava com as pessoas de sua casa normalmente. Gina sempre a via pelos corredores em algum grupo, rindo e fazendo os outros rirem, mas toda vez que a loira a via, corria para seu lado, para que pudessem conversar sobre mais assuntos.

Gina confiava nela; Colin e companhia podiam ser divertidos, mas era na corvinal que a ruiva depositava sua confiança, sabendo que poderia contar qualquer coisa. E foi por isso que, certa tarde de domingo, acabou contando a ela sobre Draco.

Estavam correndo no entorno do lago, usando casacos de moletom e tênis. Começaram aquele hábito há pouco tempo, como forma de manterem-se mais saudáveis. Enquanto corriam, várias pessoas passavam a tarde jogando conversa fora, sentados à margem. Já haviam entrado em dezembro, mas nenhuma nevasca havia caído por aqueles dias, e o tempo estava bem ameno. Perfeito para uma caminhada ao ar livre.

Sentado e encostado em uma das árvores, segurando um livro, estava Draco Malfoy. Ele fingia prestar atenção ao texto à sua frente, mas não parava de lançar olhares para Gina, que passava por ele a cada volta.

Ainda estavam juntos, se vendo diariamente. E, a cada dia que passava, sentiam mais necessidade de estarem próximos. Gina agora fazia visitas constantes ao seu quarto de monitor-chefe; depois de descoberta a intimidade, só queria explorá-la o quanto pudesse.

Apesar disso, não conversavam sobre relacionamento. Falavam sobre muitos assuntos quando se encontravam, mas bloquearam aquele em específico. Gina tinha medo de que, ao pressioná-lo, pudesse terminar tudo. Por isso, tratava de aproveitar os momentos, procurando não se importar com o que viria em seguida.

Mas estava cada vez mais difícil. Colin continuava no seu pé, querendo saber quem era o homem misterioso com quem se encontrava, uma vez que sempre chegava amarrotada e com cheiro de perfume masculino no salão comunal. Harry, por algum motivo desconhecido, resolvera esbarrar com ela a cada momento pelos corredores, sempre sendo muito solícito, oferecendo ajuda nas matérias que tivesse dificuldade. Recusava educadamente, sempre dando uma desculpa, mas já estava se sentindo incomodada.

Ao contar sobre o fato para Draco, uma das vezes que estavam juntos em seu quarto, sentiu o corpo dele tensionar ao lado do seu. Ele não falou nada, só mudando de assunto depois. Estranhou aquela atitude e, intimamente, gostaria que ele demonstrasse mais o que estava pensando. Era diferente quando estava com ela, mas ainda assim, muito distante quando se tratava do que tinha em mente.

Para piorar, o passeio a Hogsmeade estava chegando, por conta do Natal, e aquela semana começara a receber convites masculinos para um passeio por lá. Como todos achavam que era completamente solteira, sentiam-se livres para convidá-la.

A pergunta é: era solteira? Não conseguia definir. O que tinha com Draco não era, teoricamente, sério, mas não conseguia deixar de vê-lo todos os dias. Sentia uma ansiedade para encontrá-lo, e quando estava em sua última aula, contava os minutos para que terminasse.

Como se encontravam às escondidas, ninguém mais sabia do seu relacionamento. Era como se tivessem vergonha de ir à público. E isso doía dentro de Gina: saber que não podia andar com ele de mãos dadas em um passeio, pois alguém poderia vê-los.

Mas do que tinha tanto medo, afinal? Sobre o que os outros iriam pensar? Ora, que pensassem o que quisessem. Viveu sua vida inteira assim, não era agora que iria mudar, não por um pouquinho de popularidade conquistada. Mas e Draco? Ele viveu sua vida sendo respeitado, tinha uma reputação a manter. Seria tão ruim se ele estivesse namorando uma Weasley...?

Enquanto pensava naquilo, o olhou, depois de mais uma volta, sendo encarada por um olhar sedutor. Droga, era tão difícil pensar perto dele! Queria muito conversar sobre o assunto, mas só de estar perto, esquecia-se de tudo.

Luna, ao seu lado, reparou no olhar do sonserino, e não pode deixar de perguntar:

- Você está saindo com alguém, Gina?

Ela perguntou de forma inocente, apenas interessada. Gina, pega de surpresa, ficou muda. Era sua amiga, alguém que podia confiar.

- Eu não... – parou a frase. Luna merecia saber – na verdade, estou, mas meio que ninguém sabe.

Permaneceram caladas, correndo. Quando estavam no extremo do lago, onde ninguém poderia ouvi-las, pararam, recuperando a respiração.

- E por que você esconde?

- É... difícil... – ela falou, pesarosa – já estamos juntos há umas três semanas, mas nunca tocamos na palavra "namoro".

- Ahh...

Luna ficou calada, olhando para o outro lado do lago. Um moreno havia se juntado à Draco, conversando.

- Ele me convidou para Hogsmeade – disse Luna, corando.

Gina olhou na direção. Primeiro, tomou um susto achando que estava falando de Draco, mas depois viu que sua amiga encarava o moreno.

- O Zabini? – perguntou, surpresa – caramba Luna, o que você respondeu?

- Eu... Disse que ia pensar – disse, timidamente – na verdade, queria dizer sim, mas fiquei muito nervosa na hora.

- Então diga sim – falou a ruiva, sorrindo – nem acredito, Blaise Zabini! Ele é um dos caras mais populares e bonitos do colégio e acabou de convidá-la pra sair! Você não pode perder essa chance, não mesmo!

Luna sorriu para ela, ainda corada.

- E se o Malfoy lhe chamasse para sair? Em público? – ela perguntou, séria.

Então ela sabia. Era difícil não reparar, já que passavam muito tempos juntas; cada vez que estava em um corredor e o loiro passava perto, trocavam olhares, achando que ninguém reparava.

Sorrindo e ainda olhando para os rapazes ao longe, conseguiu dizer com a voz triste:

- Eu... Aceitaria.

Voltaram caminhando, enquanto Luna tentava acalmar sua respiração:

- Eu vou conseguir, eu vou conseguir – repetia ela para si mesma, baixinho, fazendo Gina rir. Sua amiga tentava se convencer a falar diretamente com Zabini, aceitando o convite, mas sua timidez era uma barreira que precisava ser superada.

Se separaram ao chegar perto dos rapazes e, ao afastar-se em direção ao castelo, deparou-se com Harry.

- Oi Gina, nem a vi por aqui – ele disse – estava procurando alguma companhia para jogar snap explosivo.

- Onde estão meu irmão e Hermione? – ela perguntou, enquanto andava ao seu lado.

- Em algum canto namorando – ele soltou um lamúrio – perdi meus melhores amigos por alguns amassos.

Gina riu. Harry estava sempre aparecendo quando encontrava-se sozinha, tentando puxar papo. Aquilo a incomodava, mas não fazia nada para repelir. Era o Harry, afinal. Sempre fora um irmão, não ia ser agora que isso iria mudar. Distraída, não notou um olhar raivoso em suas costas, enquanto retornava ao castelo.

* * *

A vista era maravilhosa. Estava pouco se importando para o lago ou a paisagem, mas ver Gina suada, correndo à sua frente, era algo belo de se apreciar.

Para disfarçar, segurava um livro em suas mãos, mas não fazia ideia nem do que se tratava. Continuou fingindo, acompanhando-a com o olhar, quando Blaise chegou.

- E aí – falou ele, sentando-se ao seu lado – apreciando a vista?

Draco ignorou o comentário. Blaise vinha fazendo indiretas há um bom tempo, mas Draco sempre se esquivava. O moreno sabia de Gina, mesmo sem nunca ter dito nada. E preferia que continuasse assim, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Eles estavam juntos, mas escondido. Por conta disso, Gina aparentava ser uma garota solteira e, bela como era, já era popular o suficiente para entrar na mira de muitos caras.

Isso o irritava, e não conseguia entender o motivo. Eles não tinham nada, ela era livre para sair com quem quisesse. E esse pensamento o irritava profundamente. Queria ela só para ele, queria que os outros caras fossem afastados.

Mas Gina sempre sorria quando ouvia algum comentário masculino, nunca rechaçando diretamente, e se perguntava o porquê. Era para manter a aparência? Daqui a pouco, diriam que era ela lésbica, já que passava muito tempo com a Lovegood. Ou era para mostrar a ele que ela sempre teria outra opção...?

Irritado, olhou para Blaise, e viu que ele olhava para as duas garotas, agora paradas na outra margem do lago.

- Eu convidei a Lovegood para sair – disse o moreno, com um sorriso – ir comigo no próximo passeio de Hogsmeade.

Surpreso, Draco procurou o que falar.

- Cara... Isso é ... – não tinha palavras para definir.

Luna Lovegood, até pouco tempo atrás, era apenas um nome, uma referência à loucura. E agora, estava se tornando popular por sua beleza, principalmente pela companhia de Gina.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando – disse Blaise, olhando para o loiro – mas ela é diferente. Já a observo há um tempo, e ela nunca age como eu espero. Ela tem algo mais do que a beleza... Pena que eu só vi isso agora.

- Então... Ela disse não? – perguntou, chocado.

- Bem, ela disse que ia pensar... – falou, sem graça – mas acho que ela quer. Ao menos, eu espero. Sabe, quando uma garota é bonita assim, a concorrência aumenta e, se não marcarmos território, podemos perder nossa chance.

Ele olhou para Draco, com um olhar sabido.

- Muitos caras estão de olho na Weasley, Draco – disse ele – e o principal já virou até perseguidor – disse, apontando com a cabeça para outro lugar.

Draco seguiu o olhar e viu Potter, parado perto de uma das árvores, olhando. A raiva cresceu dentro de si; viu as duas garotas se aproximando, Gina despedir-se de Luna. Viu Potter aproximar-se dela como se tivesse acabado de chegar, e ela rindo de algum comentário dele.

Não era possível que estivesse sentindo... ciúmes. Argh, só de pensar naquela palavra, suas entranhas reviravam. Era possessivo com tudo o que era dele, mas Gina não fazia parte de sua coleção. Ela não o pertencia, e não podia estar sentindo isso por ela.

Eles só estavam se vendo há poucas semanas; já passou meses saindo com garotas, sem nunca sentir nada por elas. Por que com a ruiva tinha que ser tão diferente...?

- Hum, Draco, você poderia nos dar licença? – pediu Blaise, com um olhar de "cai-fora".

Luna Lovegood estava parada em frente a eles, querendo falar algo, mas olhava de soslaio para o loiro. Assentindo, ele levantou-se, indo para seu salão comunal.

- Então... – começou Blaise, levantando-se para melhor conversar com a garota – você queria dizer alguma coisa?

- Bom... – ela olhou para o chão, corada – eu... aceito ir com você a Hogsmeade.

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto do moreno.

- Que ótimo! Nos encontramos às 10h, na porta principal?

Ela assentiu, tímida demais para falar algo. Blaise tentou puxar conversa, voltando-se a se sentar. Ela imitou o gesto, ainda em silêncio.

- Tem alguma preferência de onde ir? Eu conheço uma cafeteria maravilhosa... – ele falou.

Ficaram conversando até a hora do jantar, quando se despediram. Apesar da timidez, Luna havia conseguido conversar com o sonserino, rindo de suas piadas e imitações. Ao voltar ao castelo, Luna ficou na ponta dos pés, dando um beijo em sua bochecha, saindo logo em seguida correndo. O moreno ficou parado com a mão no rosto, adorando cada minuto que passava ao lado da corvinal. Ela, definitivamente, era diferente de todas as garotas com quem já estivera.

* * *

Draco andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto de monitor-chefe. Havia desistido do salão comunal, estava muito barulhento. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e só parou de andar quando ouviu sua porta se abrindo. Esperava que fosse a ruiva, mas se surpreendeu com Pansy.

- Oi Draquinho – disse ela, com voz sensual – passei para saber como você estava.

Ela se jogou na cama dele, convidando-o a se juntar.

- Por que veio aqui, Pansy? – perguntou, com voz séria. Sua vida já estava uma confusão, não precisava piorar.

- Eu te vi no salão comunal, parecia tão abatido... Pensei que pudesse resolver seus problemas – disse ela, dando-lhe um olhar sedutor.

Antes que ele se movesse, ela o puxou pela gravata, fazendo-o cair em cima dele.

- Posso fazer você esquecer o que quiser...

Draco ouviu um barulho de porta se fechando. Levantou-se correndo e, ao chegar ao beiral, teve tempo de ver cabelos vermelhos fazerem a curva em um corredor distante.

"Merda!", pensou. Era só o que lhe faltava. Pansy o olhava confusa e, quando ia falar algo, Draco a cortou.

- Vá embora, Pansy. Não há mais nada entre a gente.

Dando-lhe um olhar de desprezo, a sonserina recompôs-se e saiu, não sem antes virar para ele e dizer:

- Eu sabia que você não tinha mudado. Continua o mesmo Malfoy frio de sempre.

Com a porta sendo fechada, e um pensamento rápido sobre trocar sua senha passando em mente, Draco exasperou, socando a parede em seguida. O que diria para Gina?

Não tinha que dizer nada, uma vozinha falava em sua mente. Não tinham nada. Ela não era dele. Com esse pensamento, só conseguiu socar a parede outra vez.

* * *

Gina corria pelos corredores, sem rumo. Parte dela queria desesperadamente chorar, mas se controlava ao máximo. Não choraria pelo Malfoy, não daria esse gostinho a ele.

Sabia que o que tinham não era sério. Sabia que uma hora terminaria. Mas achou que, quando chegasse a hora, ele a respeitaria o suficiente para dizer isso em sua cara, e não que o pegaria no flagra com outra garota em seu quarto.

O quarto que passava horas de sua noite. O mesmo quarto em que perdera sua virgindade. Sem aguentar mais, encostou-se em uma parede e chorou copiosamente, escorregando para o chão. Não esperava ninguém por ali, mas deparou-se com um Colin surpreso a olhando:

- Pimentinha...? – sussurrou ele a chamando e, ao ver seu estado, ajoelhou-se a seu lado, a abraçando – Shhh... Vai ficar tudo bem.

E o choro de Gina aumentou, porque sabia que nada ficaria bem.

* * *

Os dias se passaram, e Gina só prestava atenção às suas aulas concentrando-se o máximo possível em seus estudos. Não olhava para a mesa da sonserina em nenhum momento sequer, não ia mais ao lago. Evitava qualquer corredor em que o sétimo ano da sonserina pudesse estar, pois não queria esbarrar com Draco em nenhum momento. Nunca estava sozinha; depois de consolá-la, Colin vivia ao seu lado. Não perguntou mais nada, apenas procurava fazê-la sorrir. Grifinórios eram fiéis, afinal.

Quando não estava com ele, estava com Luna. A corvinal sabia que tinha algo errado com a amiga, mas não perguntava, e Gina ainda não se sentia bem o suficiente para falar do assunto com ninguém. Queria esquecer aquela cena, mas todas as noites, ao preparar-se para dormir, vinha à sua mente a imagem de Draco por cima de outra garota, na cama.

Estar com Luna à deprimia um pouco; durante a semana, Blaise procurava sempre passar por perto, a cumprimentando e dizendo alto o horário em que se encontrariam no sábado.

- Acho que ele quer que todos saibam – comentou Luna, certa vez, após um dos ocorridos – parece estar marcando território ou algo assim.

Gina riu. Estava feliz pela amiga, pois ela merecia o melhor. Mas, no entanto, ficava deprimida, sabendo que nunca teria isso.

Se por dentro estava despedaçada, por fora, não deixava ninguém saber. Se Luna percebia e se Colin a viu naquele estado, não comentavam, e ela estava sorrindo como sempre para todas as pessoas. Não daria o gostinho de Malfoy a ver tão abatida. Mostraria que era superior, que também conseguia ser fria e esconder seus próprios sentimentos. Ele que fosse para o inferno! Cada vez que passava nos corredores, ouvia elogios de outros caras, e sempre respondia com um olhar malicioso. Já havia recebido meia dúzia de convites para o passeio, mas recusava todos; poderia estar bem por fora, mas seu interior ainda não a deixava se envolver com ninguém. Nesse sentimento, recusou mais um dos convites, com certa tristeza.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Mas já prometi que iria fazer compras com o Colin, me desculpe.

Harry parecia mais grudento que nunca, agora que ela não sumia durante os finais das tardes. Até quando estava na biblioteca, ele também estava, oferecendo ajuda para tirar dúvida. Se perguntava algo, ele inclinava-se o mais próximo possível, aspirando seu perfume.

Em sua mente, Gina fez uma comparação com um cachorrinho abandonado; não importava quantas pedras tacasse nele, sempre voltava. Fugia de todas suas investidas, declinou o convite à Hogsmeade mas, ainda assim, ele parecia quase persegui-la. Pensou no quanto gostaria que essa situação tivesse acontecido há mais tempo, quando era apaixonada por ele. Agora, não conseguia pensar em se envolver com o garoto-que-sobreviveu, apesar de não faltarem incentivos.

- Ele está solteiro, sabe – comentou Colin, certa vez, quando estavam na biblioteca. Harry havia acabado de se despedir, acenando contente – você poderia dar uma chance a ele.

Gina apenas negou com a cabeça. Não nutria mais nenhum sentimento por Harry, senão carinho. Seria como seus namoros com Dino e Michael: forçaria um relacionamento em que só havia amizade. Pensou em Draco, nos beijos quentes, no calor que despertava em seu corpo só com um olhar. Sacudiu a cabeça, pois não queria lembrar dele.

- Depois que se prova o néctar, não se consegue passar a vida bebendo apenas água – disse, fazendo uma comparação de sua situação.

Assentindo, Colin falou:

- Pimentinha, não sei com quem você estava, mas deve ter pego-a de jeito. O melhor a fazer é esquecê-lo e concentrar-se em alguém que pode te dar algo em troca.

Gina deu um sorriso triste. Quem dera se fosse tão fácil assim. Mas precisava tentar.

Era sexta-feira e, ao esbarrar com Harry pelo corredor, decidiu falar com ele.

- Harry! – o chamou. Ele veio sorridente até onde estava – eu vou com você amanhã à Hogsmeade. Acho que o Colin não precisa de mim tanto assim.

Dando um sorriso maior, o moreno concordou, e foram andando até o salão principal, conversando sobre o que fariam dia seguinte.

Mas outra pessoa presenciara a cena, parada em um canto. Blaise suspirou, enquanto retomava seu caminho até o salão comunal.

Draco estava em um estado deprimente durante a semana inteira. Não demonstrava aos outros, mas Blaise sabia. Era seu amigo e o conhecia melhor que ninguém. O loiro estava sempre com um olhar de raiva, não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada. Queria descobrir o que houve, mas ele nunca falava.

Veio a descobrir por puro acaso, quando estava no salão comunal e ouviu Pansy conversando com suas amigas.

- Eu juro! – dizia ela – eu acho que ele perdeu a masculinidade, porque só me olhava e dizia que não queria nada! Eu ali, por baixo dele na cama, e ele não conseguiu fazer nada!

- Não acredito que o Draco goste da outra fruta! – comentou uma das garotas.

- É só o que posso imaginar – continuou Pansy – afinal, por que ele me recusaria? E ainda levantou-se e saiu correndo até a porta, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Acho que enlouqueceu de vez.

Blaise saiu do salão, pensando no que ouvira. Fazia sentido que Draco e a Weasley tivessem terminado por conta de traição. Mas, até onde sua mente podia especular, ela achou que o havia pego traindo, embora ele não quisesse nada com a Pansy.

Não comentou nada com o loiro quando o encontrou após o ocorrido, mas sua aparência deprimida indicava que ele ainda queria estar com a ruiva.

Agora, enquanto caminhava para a Sonserina, pensou na outra conversa que ouviu. Potter estava extremamente feliz, aproveitando todas as chances que tinha. Cada vez que o via, Draco parecia se segurar para não lançar um _Avada_, e Blaise sempre procurava distraí-lo, sem sucesso.

Precisava contar a ele o que ouviu. O loiro precisava saber dos planos da Weasley para Hogsmeade, e ao menos ter uma chance de pensar se faria algo ou não. Decidido, foi até a porta do quarto de monitor-chefe, sendo recebido por uma cara de poucos amigos.

* * *

Foi a pior semana de sua vida. Gina o evitava a todo custo, impedindo-o de chegar perto dela, de deixá-lo explicar alguma coisa.

Se culpava; não pela cena com a Pansy, que havia sido inesperada, mas por nunca ter demonstrado para a ruiva que eles _tinham_ algo. Que não era apenas diversão, que poderia evoluir.

Mas a verdade é que isso nunca tinha passado por sua mente até aquela semana; só vivia os momentos com Gina, não pensava como relacionamento. Agora que a havia perdido, arrependia-se de não ter demonstrado nada antes.

Doía mais vê-la sorridente como sempre. Parte dele sabia a frieza que ela demonstrava não era real, que deveria estar sentindo alguma coisa. Mas nunca confirmava. Tinha receio que tudo o que tiveram fosse só diversão passageira para ela.

E não era para ele, agora sabia. Queria fazer algo, mas sentia-se intimidado. O que diria? "Desculpe, seja minha namorada?". Era ridículo. Era um Malfoy, afinal, e ainda prezava seu orgulho. Não daria o braço a torcer dessa forma.

Alguém bateu na sua porta, e atendeu rabugento. Deparou-se com Blaise, que logo entrou, sem esperar permissão.

Ficaram em silêncio, até Blaise se pronunciar.

- Eu ouvi algo no corredor.

Draco deu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Fofocas não me interessam.

- Acho que essa sim, já que é de primeira mão – o moreno falou, apoiando-se na poltrona que havia no quarto – Potter e a Weasley vão juntos amanhã para Hogsmeade.

Draco ficou calado, o encarando. Não sabia como reagir, por isso, fez como sempre fazia:

- Isso não é da minha conta, muito menos da sua.

- Quer parar? – falou Blaise, sério – eu estou cansado de você fingir que não se importa com nada, quando eu posso ver que você se importa!

Se olharam. Blaise bufou de raiva, Draco estava sem reação.

- Você finge que não tem sentimentos, Draco, finge que é mais superior que todos e que por isso não sente nada, mas isso não passa de uma farsa! – o moreno gritou – você fica se revirando com seu orgulho idiota, sem fazer nada, perdendo as coisas que mais deseja na vida, pelo quê? Para se manter como um Malfoy prepotente?

O moreno parou, acalmando a respiração, retirando-se em seguida, sem falar mais nada. Draco continuou em seu lugar, olhando o nada.

As palavras de Blaise o atingiram em fundo. Seu amigo estava certo; ele era orgulhoso demais e tinha ciência disso.

Pensar em Gina, **sua** Gina, que fizeram rir, arfar, gemer... Só de pensar em vê-la com outro cara tinha ânsia de vômito. Ainda mais ele sendo o Potter.

"Eu não vou deixar" ele pensou "não importa o que diga, ela é minha".

* * *

Sábado chegou, e uma Gina deprimida descia para tomar café da manhã. Viu Luna ansiosa com a expectativa do encontro com Blaise, viu Colin discutir sobre as novas tendências da moda e o que precisavam comprar, e viu um Harry sorridente enquanto comia.

Por dentro, sentia-se vazia. Mal conseguiu comer, pensando se o que fazia era certo; dar esperanças a Harry não parecia a melhor das atitudes, mas no fundo, só queria ser amada. Não se importava por quem fosse, apenas queria que a amasse. E se fosse o Harry, um garoto que sempre fora doce e atencioso, talvez fosse melhor. Seria mais fácil de nutrir algum sentimento por ele, pelo menos.

E, mais no fundo ainda, ela gostaria que a pessoa que a amasse fosse outra. Mas desfez esse pensamento, não queria estragar seu passeio.

Levantou-se, não aguentando mais todo o ar de euforia à sua volta. Iria esperar por Harry na carruagem, talvez fosse melhor assim. Até lá, colocaria um sorriso no rosto e se distrairia ao passar o dia com o moreno.

Ao chegar no saguão, perto da porta principal, viu que havia uma pessoa em frente, a olhando diretamente: Draco Malfoy. Deu um passo para trás, indicando que ia retornar, mas ele a alcançou.

- Não fuja de mim – disse, seriamente.

Gina parou, olhando para o lado.

- Eu não tenho nada a falar com você, Malfoy.

Fazia um bom tempo desde que se referiu a ele pelo sobrenome, e isso não passou despercebido pelo loiro.

- Agora eu sou um Malfoy? – perguntou o loiro, com desdém – você não pareceu se lembrar disso nas últimas semanas.

Gina o encarou, raiva em seus olhos.

- Você fez o favor em me lembrar, ao mostrar o canalha que é.

Draco olhou em seus olhos, sério.

- Eu não traí você, Gina. Pansy apareceu aquela noite querendo algo, mas eu me recusei, e a coloquei pra fora na primeira oportunidade. Mas você apareceu antes e entendeu tudo errado.

Ela deu um sorriso sonso.

- Você não deve satisfações a mim, Malfoy – falou, repetindo algo que o loiro havia dito há semanas.

Ele ficou calado por uns instantes, antes de voltar a falar.

- É isso, então? Você simplesmente vai me dar as costas e correr para os braços do Potter?

Gina olhou à sua volta, pessoas começando a aparecer.

- Não vou discutir isso agora – falou, virando-se para ir embora, mas o loiro segurou seu braço.

- Por que? Tem vergonha de ser vista comigo? – falou, com desprezo.

Aquilo despertou uma raiva dentro de Gina, que estava guardada em forma de mágoa.

- Não, Draco – ela falou, soltando-se da mão dele – de todas as pessoas, você é o único que eu não teria vergonha de ter ao meu lado. De todas os caras, foi com você que eu perdi minha virgindade – ela falou, sussurrando – pra você isso não é nada, mas para mim, significou muita coisa. Mas você prefere manter tudo escondido, por baixo dos panos. Então sinto muito se eu prefiro estar com algum cara que vá ter orgulho de me ter ao lado dele, e não tentar me esconder em seu quarto. Sinto muito se eu prefiro um cara que me ame do que um que tem vergonha de mim!

Ficaram se encarando, ela vermelha de raiva, ele com os olhos arregalados. Algumas pessoas pararam para observar, achando que era mais uma típica discussão Malfoy-Weasley.

Olhando nos olhos dela, Draco percebeu; conseguia ver naqueles olhos achocolatados todo o sentimento que ela tinha por ele, a mágoa por não estarem juntos, por terem se escondido todo aquele tempo.

Não tinha vergonha dela. Merlin, não tinha vergonha de nada em relação a ela! Só queria que ela estivesse ao lado dele, e o mundo inteiro poderia desabar, que não se importaria.

Sem pensar por um segundo, enlaçou sua cintura e a beijou, e tudo à sua volta pareceu parar.

Gina ficou surpresa por um momento, depois correspondendo o beijo. Era apaixonado, quente, profundo. Era o que mais ansiava na última semana, o que sonhava em ter novamente todas as noites.

Draco separou seus lábios:

- Está bom para você? – falou alto, respirando acelerado – Hogwarts inteira sabendo que você é minha namorada, está bom para você?

Os olhos de Gina encheram-se de lágrimas, emocionada. O saguão estava cheio, todos os alunos observaram a cena, chocados. Colin estava parado olhando, sua expressão demonstrando surpresa, entendimento e felicidade.

- Está – ela assentiu sorrindo, puxando-o pela gravata para um novo beijo.

Não se importava se todos olhavam assustados, só conseguia sentir a felicidade de estar com ele novamente.

- Dá-lhe, Pimentinha! – Colin gritou, batendo palmas, e logo todos no saguão aplaudiam a cena, sem entenderem muito bem, mas apoiando o casal inusitado.

O momento foi encerrado por um grito.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – berrou Rony Weasley, saindo do salão principal, e os aplausos cessaram na mesma hora – Malfoy, largue a minha irmã, seu desgraçado!

Gina ainda estava extasiada pelo momento, não conseguia dizer nada. Viu Blaise e Luna perto da saída, Colin já estava com a varinha em mãos. Seu irmão, Harry e Hermione aproximavam-se correndo, na mente deles, tudo sendo entendido da forma errada.

- Rony... – ela começou, mas Draco a interrompeu.

- Não vou largar, Weasley. De fato, só eu posso encostar nela, já que é minha namorada – disse, dando um sorriso de desdém vitorioso.

Seu irmão ouvia chocado, assim como Harry, que parecia paralisado ao seu lado. Hermione tentou intervir.

- Gina, isso é verdade?

A ruiva recuperou sua racionalidade, conseguindo assentir.

- Sim. Estamos juntos há um mês – ela falou.

Seu irmão olhava para os dois possessos.

- Eu não disse? – falou Draco, provocativo.

- Seu...! – Rony pegou sua varinha, pronto para usar algum feitiço, quando um estampido foi ouvido.

O saguão encheu-se de fumaça, e Gina pode ver que era Colin que havia feito. Sentiu mãos a puxando para fora dali junto com Draco, e eles correram em direção à porta.

Ao sair para o ar livre, viu que havia sido puxada por Luna. Draco era quase arrastado por Blaise, e eles entraram na primeira carruagem que viram pela frente, fazendo com que ela andasse em direção a Hogsmeade. Luna olhou para o lado de fora, falando com o testrálio que os carregava:

- Pode ir mais rápido, por favor?

O animal assentiu, apertando o passo, fazendo com que a carruagem acelerasse o ritmo.

Ela voltou a se sentar, recuperando o fôlego, como todos os outros. Então, do nada, começaram a rir. Era um riso nervoso, feliz da pequena aventura que tiveram com a fuga.

Draco puxou Gina para si, mantendo-a abraçada durante o caminho, depois que os risos cessaram. Não havia nada a ser dito; o casal à sua frente sorria um para o outro, pela participação que tiveram, e Gina pensava em não só como agradecê-los, como também ao Colin, pela indispensável ajuda.

- Obrigada – ela conseguiu dizer, quando já chegavam a Hogsmeade.

Luna sorriu para ela, assim como Blaise. Este encarou o loiro, que nada disse, apenas estendeu a mão.

Ele a apertou, um aperto firme. Era o melhor que conseguiria dele, afinal, era Draco Malfoy, e este não daria o braço a torcer duas vezes no mesmo dia. Sorridentes, se despediram na entrada do vilarejo, cada casal indo para um lugar diferente, o mais afastado que pudessem do restante dos alunos.

* * *

Estava contente, feliz. O sorriso não lhe deixava a face, fazendo-a receber um comentário por isso:

- Ruiva, sua bochechas vão doer se você continuar assim – Draco falou.

Mas nem ele conseguia parar de sorrir, enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas por Hogsmeade. Não se importavam se eram olhados, se alguns alunos presentes davam risinhos quando passavam ou apenas olhavam assustados, ou até mesmo se ouviam incentivos pelo caminho. Estavam felizes juntos, e parecia que a última semana não havia existido. Draco repetiu a história sobre a Pansy, para ter certeza que Gina entendera.

- Eu acredito em você – disse ela, encerrando o assunto.

Passeavam entre as lojas, olhando vitrines. Gina havia entrado em uma pequena loja de lembranças, onde comprou um novo estojo de maquiagem. Em frente a uma loja de roupas, a ruiva parou, olhando o manequim. Era um belo conjunto de inverno, com vestido, botas, luvas e capa com capuz, tudo na cor de pele. As bainhas eram brancas e felpudas, e uma plaquinha com o preço assustou-a; por que tinha que ser tão caro? Nem com todas as suas economias poderia comprar. Talvez, se levasse só o vestido...

Ficou encarando por um tempo, e Draco a puxou para dentro.

- Draco, eu não posso... – sussurrou ela.

- Relaxa, só experimentar não vai matar ninguém – ele sussurrou de volta.

Ela entrou no provador, colocando a roupa completa. Sentia-se linda. Seus cabelos vermelhos destacavam-se na roupa, assim como sua pele branca rosada. Saiu da cabine para que Draco a olhasse, e até ele ficou surpreso, a encarando por alguns momentos.

- Você está... Uau – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, fazendo a ruiva rir.

Estava virando-se para voltar ao provador, mas ele puxou-a pela mão em direção à saída.

- Vem – ele falou, enquanto a vendedora aproximava-se, entregando uma sacola com sua antiga roupa – já está pago.

- Draco! – exclamou, surpresa.

- Pode considerar como meu presente de natal – comentou, enquanto voltavam para a rua.

Sentindo um pouco de frio nas pernas e braços, Gina fez um feitiço aquecedor, ainda incrédula com a atitude de seu namorado.

Namorado. Só de pensar nessa palavra referindo-se ao loiro, um sorriso vinha à sua boca. Por isso, quando olhou para a expressão convencida dele, só conseguiu dizer:

- Você não presta.

Ao que recebeu uma gargalhada como resposta. Enquanto caminhavam, ele ficava toda hora a olhando, e até outras pessoas na rua viravam-se para vê-la passar.

- O que foi? – perguntou, depois de tanto ele olhá-la.

- Só estou admirando sua beleza – ele respondeu, fazendo cara de pensativo – mas acho que ainda está faltando alguma coisa...

Pararam em uma loja de joias, e Gina recusava-se veemente a deixar Draco entrar.

- Será algo simples, prometo – disse ele, entrando e deixando-a na porta.

Ela esperou, batendo pé, e mesmo sentindo-se lisonjeada, não queria que ele gastasse dinheiro com ela. Sabia que Draco era rico, mas não queria que pensasse que estava com ele só por dinheiro.

Ele voltou alguns minutos depois, com uma caixa retangular nas mãos. Ao abrir, uma correntinha fina de ouro pode ser vista, com um pingente de pedra verde em formato retangular do tamanho da metade de um dedão.

- Viu? Eu disse que seria simples – falou, enquanto colocava no pescoço da garota.

Afastou-se para olhá-la melhor.

- Um toque sonserino – completou, depois de admirá-la.

Era lógico que ela não saberia que a pedra verde era uma esmeralda, algo muito mais caro que a corrente de ouro... E não pretendia contar a ela tão cedo.

Continuaram passeando, e Gina afastou-se das lojas, antes que Draco quisesse comprar mais alguma coisa. Como estavam com fome, entraram em uma pequena cafeteria para lanchar. O local era agradável, com uma música ambiente e luzes baixas. Estavam para escolher uma mesa vazia, quando viram um casal conhecido sentando em uma mesa do canto.

* * *

Blaise e Luna iam passeando por toda Hogsmeade, conversando. Estavam animados depois da manhã que tiveram, e conversavam alegremente sobre vários assuntos. Luna não se sentia mais tão tímida ao lado dele, conseguindo agir de forma mais natural. O sonserino deliciava-se com o som de sua voz e com cada gesto que fazia.

Depois de muito andarem sem rumo, pararam em uma cafeteria, onde sentaram-se em uma mesa do canto com uma poltrona encostada na parede.

Estavam tomando chocolate quente enquanto conversavam. Quando o assunto acabou, Luna encarou a mesa, sem saber o que fazer. O moreno sentado ao seu lado era bonito, inteligente, educado e interessante. No silêncio, morria de vergonha por não saber o que fazer.

- Eu sei que a madeira da mesa parece interessante, mas você não precisa ficar encarando-a o tempo inteiro – brincou o moreno.

Luna riu, nervosa.

- Desculpa – falou, encarando-o – é só que quando você está perto eu...

Blaise olhava em seus olhos, aproximando seu rosto lentamente.

- Eu... não... sei...

Antes que conseguisse formar uma frase coerente, os lábios de Blaise juntaram-se aos dela. Estavam se beijando, um beijo calmo e sensual.

Passou uma de suas mãos pelo rosto dele, e a mão dele foi para sua cintura. Ao separarem-se, ela deu um sorriso tímido, enquanto ele dava um sorriso confiante. Voltaram a se beijar, e Luna não soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram assim, até que uma voz chamou a atenção deles.

- Interrompemos algo? – perguntou Draco.

Ele e Gina estavam em pé, parados em frente à mesa, observando a cena. Luna corou na mesma hora, enquanto Blaise respondia:

- Bom, vocês já interromperam, então por que não se sentam com a gente?

Gina olhou para sua amiga. Estava completamente vermelha, por ter sido pega no flagra, mas estava sorridente.

Ficaram um bom tempo conversando e brincando entre si. Gina estava feliz por sua amiga, assim como sabia que era recíproco. Ao retornarem, preparavam-se mentalmente para o que enfrentariam.

- Seu irmão vai ser um pé no saco – Draco comentou – vai te perseguir por toda Hogwarts.

Ela suspirou.

- Às vezes nem eu sei como lidar com ele.

- Vai dar certo, Gina – falou Luna.

- Se já conseguiram até agora, o resto será moleza – completou Blaise, de mãos dadas com a corvinal, enquanto caminhavam até uma das carruagens.

No caminho de volta, Gina pensava no que faria de agora em diante. Tinha medo sobre como sua família reagiria quando soubesse, em especial todos os seus irmãos. Rony, apesar de linguarudo, provavelmente não falaria nada; sempre gostava de pensar que conseguia resolver os problemas sozinhos, então, podia acreditar que, por enquanto, não precisava se preocupar com o restante dos Weasley.

Draco também estava pensativo. Não havia muitas chances de seus pais descobrirem de Gina tão cedo, mas a hora que soubessem, seu pai com certeza ficaria possesso. E esse pensamento o fez sorrir.

- Preparado? – perguntou Gina, ao pararem na porta do castelo.

- Sempre – ele respondeu, com um sorriso confiante.

De mãos dadas, adentraram Hogwarts, certos de que muita coisa os aguardava.

****fim do capítulo 2**  
**

* * *

**N/A:** E aí povo! O que acharam? O "pedido" de namoro foi bom? Quero reviews com opiniões!

E para as leitoras detalhistas (vide a Srta. Veronica D. M.), coloquei o vestido de inverno da última versão, porque também me amarro nele xD

By the way, já reescrevi até o capítulo 7, e o 8 já está sendo escrito, só esperando para serem postados. Mas aí está a chantagem: só posto se tiver mais reviews :P

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[ **Princesa Chi** ]·._.·´¯)**


	4. Capítulo 3

_N/A: Olá! Então, esse cap tem música, está disponível em meu profile do ffnet!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Ação e reação**

Houve variadas reações ao relacionamento Weasley-Malfoy. Alguns ficaram genuinamente surpresos, outros chocados, poucos felizes, muitos invejosos e, algumas poucas pessoas, rancorosas.

Harry Potter era uma dessas pessoas. Estava sentado em um canto do salão comunal, vazio aquela hora da madrugada. Não conseguia dormir, e culpava uma única pessoa por isso: Draco Malfoy.

Era ele que sempre estragava sua vida, desde que se entendia por bruxo. Ele que o infernizou em cada ano de Hogwarts. E agora, era ele quem roubava a garota que amava.

Não culpava Gina; estava sendo ludibriada pelo sonserino, que não passava de uma cobra peçonhenta. Ele devia oferecê-la todo o luxo de uma vida rica, aproveitando-se do que possuía desde o berço para enganá-la.

Mas não deixaria; ele era Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu até mesmo de Voldemort. Mesmo com sua participação crucial na guerra que iria estourar, arranjaria uma forma de ter Gina, só precisava esperar o momento oportuno.

Ela seria dele, ou não seria de mais ninguém.

* * *

Na noite em que voltaram de Hogsmeade, despediu-se de Draco a caminho de sua torre. Os corredores estavam desertos, pois os alunos ou estavam jantando, ou em seus salões comunais.

- Deseje-me sorte – ela pediu, enquanto o beijava.

- Se tiver algum problema, estarei em meu quarto de monitor-chefe – ele falou, abraçando-a – boa sorte.

Despediram-se, cada um indo para seu lado. Blaise e Luna haviam ido direto para o jantar, dispostos a descobrir o que estava sendo falado sobre os dois.

Até certo ponto, não se importavam. Só queriam estar juntos, mesmo se todos os olhassem como se fossem loucos.

Na passagem para a torre, até a mulher-gorda lhe lançou um olhar especulativo. Ao entrar no salão, os burburinhos sessaram, e todos os grifinórios a encararam em silêncio. Gina engoliu em seco; seria pior do que ela havia imaginado.

Mas o silêncio foi interrompido por Colin, que gritou do canto onde estava:

- A grifinória mais corajosa de toda Hogwarts!

E todos bateram palmas e deram vivas, assobiando, enquanto Gina permanecia onde estava, aturdida.

Colin veio correndo em sua direção, abraçando-a.

- É isso aí, Pimentinha! Arrasando corações! E que cena foi aquela, hein? Todos no saguão ficaram cho-ca-dos!

Ele a arrastou para onde estava seu grupo, e todos sorriam para ela. Enquanto passava, ouvia gritos de incentivo:

- Mostre aos sonserinos quem é que manda, Gina!

-Um Malfoy arrogante, nunca mais!

Aos poucos, Gina foi entendendo as reações. Eles a estavam tratando como uma "domadora de feras", que se infiltrou em um ninho de cobras e saiu com uma domesticada. Pensou na reação de seu namorado quando soubesse; iria ter um ataque de nervos.

- Obrigada, Colin – ele falou, de modo que só ele ouvisse.

Ele sorriu, respondendo.

- Pode me agradecer depois contando como o Malfoy é na cama.

Gargalhando, Gina juntou-se ao grupo, falando e ouvindo tantas besteiras que fizeram seu estômago doer de tanto rir.

- Eu sabia – disse Colin, depois que haviam recuperado o fôlego de tanto riso, e o salão comunal já havia esvaziado – que Gina estava com alguém muito gostoso. E eu estava certo!

O grupo inteiro riu.

- Mas por que vocês esconderam o relacionamento, Gina? – perguntou uma das garotas presentes.

Gina sorriu.

- Vocês viram a reação do meu irmão, não? – o grupo assentiu – por falar nisso, onde ele está?

- Ele e a Granger sumiram, imaginamos que ela esteja-o consolando – comentou Colin, arrancando risadas – já o Harry... Está enfiado no dormitório desde a hora que vocês saíram para o passeio.

Gina assentiu. Ela já havia ouvido o que aconteceu após sua fuga; alguns professores apareceram, Colin disse sonsamente que havia disparado um feitiço sem querer, e os alunos presentes debandaram.

Pensou em Harry; não havia dado nenhuma satisfação para ele, mas, pensando bem, talvez fosse melhor assim. Talvez, com mais aquele fora, ele percebesse que ela não se interessava mais por ele, que agora já tinha outra pessoa. Uma séria, por quem estava disposta a lutar contra tudo e contra todos para continuar junto.

Ficou feliz em ver que, ao menos da sua casa, não havia muita resistência. Alguns grifinórios a olhavam incrédulos, assim como outros com raiva, mas, no geral, haviam sido bem receptivos ao seu relacionamento, em especial Colin e seus amigos.

Tinha muito o que agradecer ao grifinório. Por isso, quando todos subiram, continuou lá com ele, que logo começou as perguntas mais picantes:

- Ele é tão bom de cama quanto dizem?

Rindo, Gina respondia, pois devia isso ao sonserino; afinal, para os grifinórios, ele era uma fera domesticada. Um pouco de moral no campo sexual poderia fazer-lhe bem, e Colin ocuparia-se de divulgar essas histórias.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordou cedo para um domingo. Vestiu-se, sabendo que uma hora teria que encarar seu irmão.

Para sua surpresa, encontrou-o ainda no salão comunal, ao lado de Hermione. Tentou passar despercebida, mas ele a avistou.

- Virginia Raven Weasley – disse ele, com voz autoritária – posso saber que tipo de poção a senhorita tomou para achar que pode sair por aí namorando um Malfoy?

Exalando o ar, Gina aproximou-se deles. Não queria escândalo, e muitos alunos ainda estavam dormindo.

- Bom dia para você também, Rony – disse, com um sorriso no rosto – oi, Hermione.

A morena a olhava assustada, como se ela tivesse três cabeças. É, talvez ela seja uma das pessoas do grupo "chocadas com seu relacionamento".

- Não fuja da conversa, mocinha – Rony começou – eu fiz vista grossa para suas roupas indecentes, mas essa foi a gota d'água! Está querendo desgraçar o nome de nossa família?

Gina sentiu vontade de rir, mas controlou-se. Parecia que Rony estava vivendo há séculos atrás, pregando sobre honra de famílias e afins.

- Irmão – Gina tentou dizer, da maneira mais séria que podia – eu estou feliz. Você aceitando isso ou não, nada vai mudar entre Draco e eu. Nós não nos importamos com sobrenomes, nem mesmo com a guerra que terá no mundo mágico. Provavelmente, fugiremos para outro país depois que eu me formar; eu mesma proporei isso a ele.

Rony ficou a olhando, em choque. O semblante de Hermione ficou menos carregado, enquanto ouvia a ruiva falar.

- Olha – continuou – eu não sei o que o futuro me reserva, então não posso falar muito. Mas você pode não apoiar, nossa família inteira ficar contra mim e, ainda assim, eu não vou me separar de Draco por conta dessas rixas que, ao nosso ver, são sem sentido. Nós dois somos serem humanos. Já não importaria se fôssemos bruxos ou trouxas, mas de qualquer forma, nós dois somos sangue-puros. Talvez esse seja o início da reascenção do nome Weasley, quem sabe?

Virando-se de costas, deixou seu irmão no mesmo lugar, enquanto ia até o quarto de Draco. A senha havia mudado, por isso, bateu na porta. Levantando uma das sobrancelhas enquanto entrava no aposento, um Draco bocejante conseguiu dizer:

- Troquei para evitar novos acidentes. A nova é "ruivas são demais".

Gina riu achando que era uma piada, mas posteriormente veio a descobrir que era sério. Ficou esperando seu namorado terminar sua higiene matutina antes que pudessem conversar, e olhou o aposento. Estava mais desarrumado do que nas últimas vezes que viera ali. Ao ser indagado, ele comentou marotamente:

- Eu não tinha motivos para arrumar se você não vinha aqui – falou, colocando uma blusa.

- Não houve nenhum problema por você não ter feito sua ronda durante o passeio de Hogsmeade? – ela perguntou, enquanto ele calçava os sapatos.

- Nada demais, só uma carta da direção pedindo que eu me concentre mais em minhas funções de monitor-chefe.

Apesar de desejar um momento mais íntimo com ele, Gina preferiu deixar para depois, ou se atrasariam para o café da manhã. Enquanto iam para o salão, a ruiva contou sobre a recepção dos grifinórios, e sobre a conversa que tivera com seu irmão naquela manhã. Omitiu o pensamento grifinório sobre ele; torcia para que nunca descobrisse.

- Só espero que meu irmão seja maduro o suficiente para ao menos evitar escândalos desnecessários – concluiu – acho que a convivência dele com a Mione está ajudando-o nisso.

Draco ficou calado alguns instantes, antes de falar algo.

- Acha mesmo que devemos fugir?

Gina pensou um pouco, antes de responder.

- Essa batalha não é para mim, Draco. Minha família inteira estará envolvida, e eu só posso lamentar. Com você, as coisas se tornam mais difíceis; somos de lados diferentes, por assim dizer.

Ele calou-se, antes de comentar.

- Sempre gostei da Itália, acho que deveríamos ir para lá.

Rindo, Gina pensou no quão surreal era aquela conversa; desde que estavam juntos, não tocavam na palavra "relacionamento", e agora discutiam o que fazer quando ambos estivessem formados. Definitivamente, surreal.

Chegaram ao salão principal de mãos dadas, sendo olhados pelos estudantes presentes, trocando um beijo e cada um indo para sua mesa. Ainda era um fato a se lamentar que não houvesse uma maior integração entre os alunos durante as refeições.

O café da manhã estava vazio, por ser domingo. Ao terminar, Gina encontrou o loiro na saída, enquanto caminhavam sem rumo.

- Então, o que fazemos agora que não precisamos nos esconder? – perguntou ele.

Dando um sorriso malicioso, Gina comentou.

- Bom... Eu estava pensando em passar o dia escondida em um quarto, acompanhado de um certo alguém...

Sorrindo, Draco limitou-se a responder:

- Mulheres... Quando conseguem o que querem, mudam de ideia.

Rindo, foram caminhando até o quarto do loiro, onde passaram o resto da manhã recuperando a semana perdida.

* * *

A semana passou voando. Hogwarts já estava em clima natalino, e muitos alunos estavam ansiosos para passarem as férias de inverno em suas casas. Enquanto saía de sua última aula de transfiguração, Colin perguntou:

- Vai ficar por aqui?

Gina assentiu. Não se sentia preparada para ir para a Toca e enfrentar seus pais; mesmo se não dissesse nada, eles poderiam ver que escondia algo. Podia não demonstrar nada para outras pessoas, mas para seus pais, isso parecia impossível.

Draco também ficaria, já que desde que assumiram namoro, não gostava de passar um segundo longe dela. A encontrava na porta de sua sala quando uma de suas aulas acabavam, acompanhando-a até a próxima. Parecia contente em "marcar território", mostrando que agora ela era dele.

Blaise parecia fazer o mesmo com Luna; sempre a encontrando, falando algo em seu ouvido para que corasse, passeando de mãos dadas. Gina nunca viu sua amiga tão feliz; seu ar sonhador de sempre parecia intensificado com a presença de Blaise, e a corvinal parecia brilhar na presença dele.

Os alunos já estavam se acostumando em ver um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos; não faziam mais comentários sussurrantes depois que passavam, já não arregalavam os olhos quando os viam se beijando. Gina comentou isso com Colin, que sorriu ao responder:

- Isso é um colégio, Pimentinha. As fofocas por aqui duram o tempo de uma refeição. Os alunos sempre arranjam algo novo para comentar, e os assuntos vão ficando antigos.

Rony não falava nada quando os via e, no geral, virava o rosto. Evitou falar com ela durante toda a semana mas, no sábado, quando os alunos estavam partindo para sua casa, aproximou-se durante o café da manhã:

- Eu vou pra Toca – começou, meio sem jeito – já vi que você deve ficar, então, se cuida.

Sorrindo agradecida pela atitude de seu irmão, pois sabia que não teria muito mais do que isso, o abraçou, pegando-o de surpresa.

- Você também, Ron.

Afastaram-se, e Rony foi para uma das carruagens. Harry o esperava, sem nunca olhar para a ruiva. Evitava-a a semana inteira; parece que tê-lo trocado por outro fizera efeito, afinal.

Foram juntos para a casa dos Weasley, e Gina só desejava que nenhum dos dois falasse nada de sua vida. Se fosse contar aos seus pais, que saísse de sua própria boca, e não por terceiros.

Ao encontrar Draco após a refeição, caminharam abraçados:

- Temos o colégio só para a gente – ela comentou, enquanto ouviam o silêncio nos corredores – o que devemos fazer?

- Podemos utilizar o armário de vassouras, a sala de transfiguração... – o loiro começou a listar, levando um tapa no braço – o que, foi você quem perguntou!

Gina riu. Seu namorado era um pervertido por natureza, e era algo que nunca mudaria.

Luna e Blaise também ficaram em Hogwarts, e eles passavam as tardes juntos conversando e jogando cartas. Fizeram uma guerra de neve em um dos dias, com uma vitória das garotas sobre os garotos; ao lembrar daquela cena, onde os quatro riam e brincavam, Gina só queria que o tempo parasse naquele momento. Era uma memória que ficaria vívida em sua lembrança, não importa o tempo que passasse. Onde era feliz com seu namorado e seus amigos.

* * *

A manhã de Natal chegou, e Gina acordou com um Draco sorridente ao seu lado. Havia uma pilha de presentes na cama em que estavam, inclusive com o nome de Gina.

- Como os elfos sempre sabem onde eu estou? – perguntou a ruiva, ao ver que havia presente de seu pais – isso me faz pensar que eles são espiões de primeira categoria.

Draco riu ao seu lado, começando a desembrulhar seus embrulhos. Seus pais haviam lhe mandado um relógio de pulso com aparência de ser muito caro, e Gina olhou assustada.

- Hum, acho que meu pai ainda está com raiva de mim – o loiro comentou, enquanto colocava no pulso – para terem enviado algo simples assim...

Incrédula, Gina abriu o de seus pais. Era um novo casaco de tricô, já que o seu já estava antigo. Era azul claro, com o desenho de uma fada na frente.

- Sua mãe quem fez? – perguntou Draco, ao que Gina assentiu – caramba. Minha mãe não consegue fazer uma única linha de tricô.

Gina deu um sorriso fraco; Draco provavelmente só estava tentando deixá-la melhor. Colin lhe enviou um livro de bolso do "Kama Sutra", o que fez o loiro ao seu lado quase pular de excitação. Hermione e seu irmão lhe enviaram um presente em conjunto: um guia de relacionamentos intitulado "Mulheres poderosas não precisam de homem nenhum". Abanou a cabeça, colocando de lado.

- Acho que eles ainda não aceitaram completamente – falou, desembrulhando o de Luna, uma maleta com variados esmaltes de todas as cores possíveis.

Além do presente de seus pais, Draco só havia recebido outro de Blaise, uma belíssima carteira de couro negra.

Havia mais um embrulho para ele, e ele estranhou. Ao ver de quem era, olhou para Gina, surpreso:

- Você me comprou algo?

Meio sem graça, Gina conseguiu responder:

- Bom, eu não comprei exatamente, eu meio que... fiz.

Curioso, Draco abriu, e ficou sem fala para o que viu.

- Eu sempre gostei de pintar desde que era criança – falou Gina, sem graça – então, tentei desenhá-lo. Acho que não saiu tão bom... – ficou tímida de repente – desculpa, não deveria ter tentado.

Draco continuou olhando para a moldura, chocado. O quadro à sua frente era um retrato seu, desenhado e pintado à mão, estático. Seu "eu" estava desenhado em preto e branco, sem blusa e com olhos frios, encarando o visualizador do quadro. No entorno, cores vivas circundavam a imagem.

-É... Assim que você me vê? – conseguiu sussurrar.

Gina assentiu.

- Todos o veem apenas de uma forma, em preto e branco. Mas eu consigo ver além disso – ela falou, olhando para ele – posso ver todas as nuances de cor que você possui.

Draco olhou do quadro para ela e depois, encarou a imagem novamente.

- Diga alguma coisa – a ruiva implorou, desesperada com a reação que ele estava tendo.

- Eu... – ele tentou formular uma frase – Eu não... Ninguém nunca fez nada assim antes pra mim.

Lentamente, ele colocou o quadro de lado, virando-se para Gina.

- Você... Gostou? – ela perguntou, incerta.

- Não tenho palavras para te agradecer – ele disse, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas – acho que tudo o que quero dizer agora é... Eu te amo.

Gina ficou encarando-o, com cara de boba, sem saber o que falar. Um sorriso surgiu em sua face, antes de dizer emocionada:

- Eu também te amo.

Sorrindo, Draco a puxou para um abraço, beijando-a em seguida.

- Obrigado – ele agradeceu, falando em seu ouvido – foi o melhor presente que já ganhei em toda minha vida.

Contente, Gina só conseguiu abraçá-lo mais forte. Aquele com certeza era o melhor Natal de todos.

* * *

Luna caminhava excitada para o lago, logo após tomar o café da manhã. Blaise havia lhe mando uma carta, pedindo para que lhe encontrasse ali após a refeição. Estava curiosa; não recebera nenhum presente, e ficou com medo de que não tivesse gostado do que deu a ele. Nunca havia escolhido nada para um homem que não fosse seu pai, ainda mais um com quem estava saindo há pouco mais de uma semana, por isso, sentiu enorme dificuldade. Acabou comprando um perfume que achou maravilhoso, mas que ele poderia ter detestado.

O encontrou sentado na beira do lado, dedilhando um violão.

- Ah, você chegou – disse ele, com um sorriso caloroso – por favor, sente-se.

Apreensiva, Luna se sentou um pouco afastada, olhando para o violão nas mãos do moreno.

- Eu fiquei pensando em que presente te dar – começou ele – e percebi que você era especial demais para ganhar algo usual. Então, quis fazer algo diferente.

Ele olhou para seu violão, e começou a tocar.

- Essa música foi escrita pra você – ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos.

Surpresa, Luna ouviu cada nota sendo tocada, e depois a voz do moreno quando este começou a cantar.

_I never really feel quite right and I don't know why_

(_**Eu nunca me senti completamente certo, e não sei o porquê**_)

_All I know is something's wrong_

(_**Tudo o que sei é que alguma coisa está errada**_)

_Everytime I look at you_

(_**Toda vez que olho para você**_)

_You seem so alive_

(_**Você parece tão viva**_)

_Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it_

(_**Me diga como você faz isso, conduza-me**_)

_I'll follow in every footstep_

(_**Eu seguirei cada passo seu**_)

_Maybe on your own you take a cautious step_

(_**Talvez por conta própria você dê um passo cuidadoso**_)

_Till you wanna give it up_

(_**Até você querer desistir**_)

_But all I want if for you to shine…_

(_**Mas tudo o que eu quero é que você brilhe…**_)

_Shine down on me_

(_**Brilhe para mim**_)

_Shine on this life that's burnin out_

(_**Brilhe nesta vida que está se apagando**_)

Luna ouvia com seus olhos marejados de lágrimas, emocionada, enquanto Blaise cantava sorrindo, olhando para ela.

_I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right_

(_**Eu digo um monte de coisas que às vezes saem errado**_)

_And I act like I don't know why_

(_**E eu ajo como se não soubesse o motivo**_)

_I guess a reaction is all that I'm looking for_

(_**Eu acho que uma reação é tudo o que estou procurando**_)

_When you looked through me_

(_**Quando você olhou para mim**_)

_You really knew me_

(_**Você realmente me conheceu**_)

Nobody ever looked before

(_**Ninguém nunca me olhou assim antes**_)

_Maybe on your own you take a cautious step_

(_**Talvez por conta própria você dê um passo cuidadoso**_)

_Till you wanna give it up_

(_**Até você querer desistir**_)

_But all I want if for you to shine…_

(_**Mas tudo o que eu quero é que você brilhe…**_)

_Shine down on me_

(_**Brilhe para mim**_)

_Shine on this life that's burnin out_

(_**Brilhe nesta vida que está se apagando**_)

_You give me something that I've never know_

(_**Você me deu algo que eu nunca conheci**_)

_Shine all to me_

(_**brilhe inteira para mim**_)

_So many shadows I've been walkin with_

(_**Tantas sombras têm me acompanhado**_)

_I've been lost in the dark_

(_**Eu estive perdido na escuridão**_)

_So many voices that I talk to_

(_**Tantas vozes com quem tenho conversado**_)

_But now you're the one that I really depend on now_

(_**Mas agora você é a única que eu realmente estou dependendo**_)

_Maybe on your own you take a cautious step_

(_**Talvez por conta própria você dê um passo cuidadoso**_)

_Unt__il you wanna give it up_

(_**Até você querer desistir**_)

_But all I want if for you to shine…_

(_**Mas tudo o que eu quero é que você brilhe…**_)

_Shine down on me_

(_**Brilhe para mim**_)

_Shine on this life that's burnin out_

(_**Brilhe nesta vida que está se apagando**_)

Ao terminar a música, Blaise colocou seu violão de lado, segurando as mãos de Luna entre as suas.

- E sei que você tem medo de que isso acabe – ele falou sério, olhando em seus olhos – mas eu não vou deixar. Você é o meu sol, Luna, sempre iluminando meus dias e me deixando feliz como eu nunca estive antes. Seja minha namorada.

Sem conseguir falar uma palavra, Luna assentiu, jogando-se em seus braços, sentindo o cheiro do perfume com que o havia presenteado.

- Sim – ela falou, chorando – sim, eu aceito.

Sorrindo, Blaise a afastou para um beijo, uma promessa selada entre os dois. Felizes, continuaram no lago, aquecendo-se um nos braços do outro naquele inverno congelante.

* * *

As férias de inverno passaram rápido, e logo a rotina retornou. Alguns alunos pareciam achar que o relacionamento Weasley-Malfoy foi invenção de suas mentes, mas perceberam que era tudo real. Na primeira semana de aula, ainda recebiam olhares assustados, mas logo se acostumaram novamente.

A vida de Gina estava mais perfeita do que jamais imaginara que um dia pudesse estar; seu irmão havia retornado da Toca, e aparentemente não falou uma palavra sobre seu namoro a seus pais. Passava o dia entre seus amigos, estava sempre com Draco, isso quando não estavam com Blaise e Luna, agora oficialmente namorando.

Mas quando se está feliz, o tempo passa voando; o Dia dos Namorados veio e se foi, e Gina tomou um porre memorável ao lado de Draco, ao beberem duas garrafas de whisky de fogo sozinhos no quarto de monitor-chefe, como forma de comemoração.

Draco a enchia de presentes sempre que podia; parecia decidido a refazer seu guarda-roupa com peças de grife e tecidos caros.

- Você não precisa me comprar presentes toda hora, Draco – disse ela, certa vez, ao receber um lindo vestido azul claro – eu não estou com você para que gaste dinheiro comigo.

- Mas eu quero – ele respondeu – nunca quis dar nada a uma garota antes, então, apenas aceite e use – ele falou, encerrando a discussão.

Colin, obviamente, havia percebido seu novo vestuário.

- Usando roupas caras, uma esmeralda no pescoço... Esse namoro está rendendo, hein, Pimentinha? – ele comentou, certa manhã, a caminho de uma aula.

- Draco gosta de aparecer – ele respondeu, mas estancou – espera... Esmeralda?

- Ué, você não percebeu que seu pingente é uma? – Colin parecia chocado.

- Eu... – Gina tentava recuperar sua fala – eu mato aquele loiro por me enganar! Ele disse que tinha sido barato!

Colin gargalhou ao ver a reação da amiga.

- Malfoys não sabem o que é algo barato, Pimentinha – ele disse, ainda rindo, enquanto caminhavam para a próxima sala.

Ao encontrar o loiro mais tarde, Gina o olhou com desprezo.

- Esmeralda, é? – falou, apontando para o próprio pescoço.

O sonserino fez uma cara de inocente.

- Ops – ele falou, a puxando para perto, e Gina se esqueceu do sermão que daria nele, pois quando estavam próximos assim, sua mente ficava em branco.

Nas proximidades das férias de páscoa, tiveram uma surpresa desagradável. Draco estava em seu quarto de monitor-chefe pensativo, quando Gina chegou.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou, sentando no braço da poltrona em que o loiro estava.

- Meu pai me mandou uma carta – ele disse – aparentemente, ele sabe de nosso relacionamento.

Gina ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Como? – conseguiu perguntar.

Draco soltou o ar, antes de falar.

- Ele diz que alguém de confiança lhe informou, mas não creio que tenha sido só isso.

- Você acha que... Alguma ex- namorada sua...? – Gina não quis falar o nome diretamente, mas ambos sabiam a quem ela estava se referindo.

- Não acredito que Pansy tenha entrado em contato – Draco falou, olhando para o nada – se fosse para ter feito, o teria assim que começamos a namorar, já que eu tinha acabado de dar-lhe um fora. Mas alguém pode ter avisado anonimamente, e meu pai pode ter procurado-a para confirmar os fatos, já que eu e ela ainda namorávamos no último verão. Ela não negaria se fosse perguntada diretamente por ele.

Gina assentiu, também pensativa.

- Quem poderia...? – ela começou, mas parou, sem completar a frase.

- Não é o que me preocupa agora – ele falou, olhando para o papel dobrado em suas mãos – mas o fato de meus pais terem nos _convidado_, e você pode entender isso como uma intimação, para passar o feriado de páscoa na mansão Malfoy.

A grifinória arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- Eles querem me conhecer? – sua voz saiu mais fina do que o normal.

Draco assentiu, seu semblante preocupado.

- Eu não sei o que está se passando na cabeça deles, Gina – ele disse, enquanto puxava-a para seu colo – mas não é uma boa ideia recusar o convite. Talvez minha mãe tenha tido essa ideia, não sei. Ela sempre foi compreensiva, mas acho difícil imaginar ela convencendo meu pai a aceitar meu namoro com uma Weasley.

Gina ficou em silêncio, chocada demais para falar algo. Lucio e Narcisa Malfoy queriam conhecê-la pessoalmente. Talvez para descobrir que feitiço havia lançado no filho deles, ou se havia dado alguma poção do amor.

Olhando para a expressão preocupada da namorada, Draco a abraçou.

- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, acredite em mim. Mesmo que eu seja deserdado, vou mantê-la segura, prometo.

A ruiva assentiu, tentando passar confiança, mas por dentro, tremendo de medo. O que faria na presença dos pais de Draco? Ela era uma garota simples, criada em uma família sem muitos recursos. Nunca sentiu vergonha disso, ao menos até agora.

- Hum, Draco... Você se importaria de me ensinar algumas coisas antes de irmos...? – ela perguntou, incerta.

Curioso, o loiro a olhou.

- Tipo o quê?

- Bom... Como para que servem todos aqueles talheres postos na mesa em um banquete completo – falou, sem graça.

Rindo, o loiro a abraçou mais forte.

- Pode deixar, eu lhe ensino tudo o que você quiser.

* * *

No dia anterior à sua viagem, Gina resolveu contar ao seu irmão que passaria o feriado fora de Hogwarts.

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Gina? – perguntou Luna, enquanto atravessavam o pátio.

- Alguém da minha família tem que saber, caso eu não volte – ela respondeu, dando um sorriso pesaroso.

- Nós podemos contar, se é isso que a preocupa – falou Colin. Os três andavam juntos de vez em quando, uma vez que tinham Gina como amiga em comum.

A ruiva meneou a cabeça, desolada.

- Não... É algo que eu mesma tenho que fazer. Afinal, sou uma grifinória, preciso ser corajosa de vez em quando – tentou dar um sorriso confiante, enquanto via seu irmão passar mais à frente – desejem-me sorte.

Dando um aceno aos amigos, Gina correu até seu irmão, que estava acompanhado por Harry e Hermione.

- Rony! – gritou, aproximando-se – posso falar com você, a sós? Será apenas um minuto.

Seu irmão assentiu, afastando-se com ela. Hermione olhava curiosa e Harry... A encarava. Era estranho, uma vez que evitava seu olhar desde que assumiu seu namoro com Draco. Sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha enquanto afastava-se com Rony.

- Então, o que você quer? – seu irmão perguntou, não querendo prolongar o assunto. Ele, de certa forma, já havia aceitado seu namoro, apesar de deixar claro que discordava. No entanto, demonstrava maturidade ao passar por Draco nos corredores sem fazer nenhum comentário, e até mesmo o loiro havia deixado de lado a implicância, a fim de evitar problemas.

- Eu preciso te contar algo. Por alguma razão, acho importante que você saiba – ela falou, dando um meio sorriso – eu vou estar viajando amanhã com Draco para a mansão Malfoy. Os pais dele... Querem me conhecer.

Rony arregalou os olhos.

- Aparentemente eles descobriram sobre o meu namoro com Draco – ela continuou, ignorando a reação do ruivo à sua frente – e eles fizeram um convite formal para que eu passasse esse feriado lá.

- E você... Vai? – Rony perguntou, chocado.

- Tenho que ir – Gina deu um sorriso confiante – grifinórios não fogem do perigo. Além do mais, serão apenas quatro dias. No pior das hipóteses, irei para algum hotel.

Seu irmão parecia estar procurando palavras para falar algo.

- Ahn, e você está me contando isso porque vai deixar algum testamento...?

Gina soltou um risinho.

- É, também é bom que esteja informado, mas o motivo é outro – ela ficou séria – alguém contou a eles anonimamente, Ron. E eu acho que quem fez também deve contar aos nossos pais em breve, se já não o fez.

Rony pareceu entender, e ficou pensativo.

- Se eles já soubessem, você já teria recebido um berrador, isso é fato – Gina assentiu, concordando – mas acho que o melhor conselho que eu posso te dar é... Conte logo, antes que eles saibam pelos outros. Foi difícil passar o Natal com eles, sabe – ele olhava para o horizonte enquanto falava – eles perguntavam de você e eu só conseguia responder "ela está bem", enquanto o Harry fazia cara de paisagem ao meu lado.

A ruiva soltou um suspiro.

- Tenho medo quando contar, não só da reação deles, mas de nossos irmãos. Carlinhos virá voando da Romênia, provavelmente montado em um dragão.

Rony deu uma risadinha, olhando para o chão.

- Você escolheu esse caminho, Gina – ele disse, sua voz pesarosa – sabe que eu não apoio, e dificilmente nossa família apoiará. Mas se é isso que quer, então, não desista. A família Weasley é famosa por ser teimosa.

Rindo, Gina o abraçou.

- Obrigada, irmão.

Dando um aceno, afastou-se. Rony voltou para seus amigos, e Hermione quase pulou em cima dele, curiosa sobre o que conversaram.

- Nada demais – ele se esquivou do assunto – só colocando o papo em dia.

Enquanto Hermione insistia para que o ruivo falasse mais, Harry ficou calado. Ele havia enviado a carta a Lucio Malfoy anonimamente, avisando que seu filho namorava uma Weasley. Esperou passar alguns meses de namoro, achando que algo pudesse dar errado mas, ao perceber que o casal estava mais firme do que nunca, achou melhor agir.

Pensou em logo contatar os Weasley, mas sabia que isso os machucaria, por isso, deixou como última opção. Primeiro, deixaria que Lucio Malfoy assustasse Gina e, quem sabe, isso colocaria alguma lucidez em sua mente. Se não funcionasse, não teria outra saída senão magoar Artur e Molly Weasley.

Sentia suas entranhas se revirarem ao ver os dois juntos; sentia vontade de lançar um _crucio _no loiro quando o via abraçar Gina. Mas ele não deixaria que o sonserino saísse vitorioso, não dessa vez. Gina Weasley seria sua.

* * *

- Nervosa? – Draco perguntou, quando desembarcavam do trem.

A viagem havia sido silenciosa, pois Gina estava, de fato, nervosa demais para conversar normalmente.

- Um pouco – ela tentou minimizar – acho que mais... preocupada, com o que vão achar de mim. Provavelmente eles já têm um julgamento a meu respeito.

- Relaxe – o loiro falou abraçando-a, enquanto andavam para fora da estação – esses quatro dias passarão voando.

Não para Gina; se fosse um almoço, estaria mais calma, porém, quatro dias parecia muito quando se tratava dos Malfoy. Mas não queria deixar Draco preocupado, por isso, procurava disfarçar seu nervosismo.

- Como é sua mãe? – perguntou, genuinamente curiosa, arrastando suas malas em um carrinho.

- Ela é... – Draco procurou palavras para descrevê-la – única. É um tanto sensitiva, consegue perceber muitas coisas à sua volta. Certa vez, me contou que, quando jovem, tinha um dom para adivinhação, mas que depois de se casar, diminuiu. Você vai gostar dela. E, se quer saber, o melhor é que a conquiste, porque será mais fácil ela convencer meu pai.

A ruiva assentiu, enquanto afastavam-se o suficiente para aparatar. Draco já tinha tirado sua licença e, abraçando-a apertado, aparataram para a frente da mansão Malfoy.

Segurando firmemente a mão de seu namorado, observou os portões abrirem lentamente, e preparou-se para o que estava por vir, engolindo seco.

****fim do capítulo 3**  
**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoal!

O que acharam do Natal? Mantive a cena em que o Blaise canta uma música para Luna, apesar de ter trocado: agora é "Shine" do Richie Kotzen, e está disponível em meu profile aqui no ffnet para download ou para ser ouvido online :)

E teve uma boa passagem de tempo também; não vi sentido em enrolar com muita cena cotidiana...

Quanto à relação fraterna, Rony também está mais maduro. Na versão antiga isso também acontecia, mas de forma diferente. Desta vez, quis mostrar que um cara que já está no último ano pode sim agir de outra forma, e não ser completamente implicante como aos 11 anos...

E antes era apenas um almoço com os Malfoy; agora é o feriado inteiro! O que esperam que aconteça? Garanto uma coisa a vocês: só o nome do próximo capítulo fará vocês delirarem para ler, porque diz muuuita coisa!

E logicamente eu não vou contar, terão que esperar a próxima atualização! Rsrs

Mas já está escrito, por isso, deixem reviews e eu penso em postar logo :P

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[** Princesa Chi **]·._.·´¯)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Grávida aos dezesseis**

O lugar era lindo. Uma carruagem os pegou logo na entrada, e agora passeava com os dois pelo enorme jardim frontal. Circundaram uma belíssima fonte e Gina avistou roseiras bem cuidadas por todos os lados.

Pararam em frente à uma enorme mansão vitoriana de três andares, toda branca, e um elfo apareceu com um estampido, levando suas malas sem falar nada. Gina observava tudo maravilhada e, ao mesmo tempo, assustada.

- É aqui que você mora? – ela perguntou sussurrando.

Draco assentiu.

- Bem vinda à mansão Malfoy – falou, abrindo uma porta dupla toda decorada com fios de ouro.

O saguão de entrada parecia mais bonito ainda; cores claras preenchiam as paredes, móveis de mogno podiam ser vistos nos cantos. Tudo extremamente limpo e reluzente.

- Uau – Gina conseguiu sussurrar, enquanto adentravam a mansão de mãos dadas.

Draco deu uma risada.

- Você deveria ver sua cara. A expressão que está fazendo nesse momento é impagável.

A ruiva havia se preparado mentalmente, mas ao chegar lá, não imaginava que seria tudo tão... Caro. Sabia que seu namorado era rico, mas desconhecia a dimensão. Queria manter sua postura, sem demonstrar surpresa, mas era difícil ao olhar tudo aquilo de perto.

Um elfo apareceu na frente deles e, fazendo uma reverência, falou:

- Sr. e Sra. Malfoy os esperam na sala de leitura. Pediram para que o filho entrasse primeiro.

Draco assentiu, já andando para o local, levando Gina.

- Eles querem falar comigo a sós antes – falou, ligeiramente tenso – querem ter certeza de que não é uma piada de mau gosto.

Gina engoliu em seco, apertando a mão dele mais forte. Começou a se sentir enjoada, mas não comentou.

Subiram as escadas até o segundo andar e, ao chegarem a um corredor, Draco parou.

- É ali – apontou a porta na extremidade – entrarei primeiro, e logo virei buscá-la, está bem?

Deu um último beijo na namorada antes de caminhar até a porta e, dando uma batida, abriu.

* * *

Lucio andava de um lado para o outro no cômodo, murmurando coisas sem sentido.

- Como ele pode... Quer só desgraçar o nome da família... Tão inconsequente...

- Querido, acalme-se – disse Narcisa, sentada em uma poltrona.

- Acalmar? Como eu posso me acalmar, Cissa? Nosso filho está trazendo uma Weasley nesse instante para a nossa casa! – ele disse, com raiva, parando de se mover.

- E fomos nós quem convidamos – respondeu a esposa, calmamente – já que Draco quer namorá-la, apresentar à família é o mínimo que pode fazer.

- Eu conheço os Weasley – a voz de Lucio demonstrava desprezo – são um bando de pobretões amantes de trouxas, e a filha deles deve ser uma oportunista interessada em dinheiro. Não me surpreenderia se soubesse que ela deu uma poção de amor ao Draco.

- Bom, saberemos disso quando a conhecermos, certo? – Narcisa deu um pequeno sorriso – sabe que nada escapa de mim.

Seu marido lhe deu um sorriso galante.

- Você é perigosa, Narcisa Malfoy – falou aproximando-se dela e levando uma de suas mãos à boca, dando um beijo – por isso me casei com você.

Narcisa sorriu, afetada pelo charme de seu marido. Um elfo apareceu no momento, informando.

- Sr. Malfoy filho chegou à mansão com acompanhante.

- Mande-os subir. Mas avise para que Draco entre primeiro – disse Lucio, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da esposa.

- Hora da verdade – Narcisa disse, cruzando as mãos sobre as pernas.

Assentindo, encararam a porta, até ouvirem uma batida e Draco entrar no cômodo.

- Boa tarde pai, mãe – Draco cumprimentou, meneando a cabeça para cada um – a que devo a honra dessa conversa particular?

Narcisa suspirou enquanto Lucio começou a falar com voz séria.

- Espero que essa não seja mais uma de suas brincadeiras para me irritar, garoto. Porque se é, já conseguiu.

Dando um sorriso de desdém, Draco aproximou-se, mantendo-se em pé.

- Apesar de irritá-lo ser um tanto satisfatório para mim – sua mãe exasperou enquanto ele falava – não, não é. Gina é minha namorada, e eu a trouxe para que a conheçam e, quem sabe, nos deixem em paz.

Ficaram em silêncio, os dois homens encarando-se. Narcisa resolveu se pronunciar:

- O que você pretende, Draco? Já pensou nas consequências desse seu namoro? A família dela trabalha para a Ordem da Fênix, não vai aceitar esse relacionamento. Uma guerra está para estourar, e ambos sabemos que vocês dois estão em lados opostos.

- Boa pergunta – seu pai encostou-se na poltrona, observando – pretende ficar contra sua família por causa de uma mulher?

Draco os olhou, sabendo que aquela era a pergunta crucial da conversa.

- De forma alguma – respondeu – tão logo ela se forme, pretendemos sair do país. Nenhum de nós dois quer tomar partido nessa guerra. As escolhas de nossas famílias não nos interessam.

Seus pais o encararam, analisando sua resposta. Narcisa foi a primeira a falar:

- Bom, então acho melhor conhecermos a garota, antes que o jantar seja posto.

Assentindo, Draco se retirou para buscar Gina. Ao fechar a porta, soltou o ar, respirando normalmente. Desde que entrara na sala prendia a respiração, tenso pelo teor da conversa.

Procurou por Gina, e a viu na varanda, desculpando-se para um elfo.

- O que houve? – perguntou, aproximando-se.

Sem graça, ela respondeu.

- Eu vomitei. Acho que estou mais nervosa do que imaginava.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Draco aproximou-se, enlaçando sua mão à dela.

- Melhor agora do que na frente dos meus pais – ele limitou-se a dizer, enquanto o elfo ia embora – vamos, eles querem vê-la.

Dando um sorriso nervoso, Gina caminhou com ele. Olhou para a própria roupa, de repente sentindo-se simples demais. Colocou um dos vestidos novos que Draco lhe dera, um tomara que caia na cor creme que era justo até a cintura e alargava na saia, e nos pés, usava um scarpin de salto alto bege, para deixar o visual mais elegante. Prendera o cabelo em um coque solto, deixando algumas mexas caírem, assim como sua franja no olho. Usava joias simples, mas no pescoço, ostentava a corrente com pingente de esmeralda que Draco lhe dera no Natal.

Concentrou-se em seu andar, pois suas pernas tremiam tanto que tinha medo de cair. Estava sentindo tonteiras desde o início da viagem, e culpou o nervosismo por isso. Quando entraram no aposento, respirou fundo, e deparou com Lucio e Narcisa Malfoy. O homem à sua frente era lindo, possuindo as mesmas feições de Draco, mas amadurecidas. A mulher era de uma beleza elegante, o mesmo rosto fino do marido. Ambos estavam bem vestidos e ostentavam um olhar especulativo.

- Pai, mãe, esta é Virginia Weasley – Draco a apresentou.

- É um prazer conhecê-los, Sr. e Sra. Malfoy – Gina se esforçou para que sua voz saísse firme, desejando ardentemente que seu nervosismo não fosse percebido.

Draco a guiou até um par de poltronas em frente a seus pais, fazendo com que ela se sentasse em uma, tomando lugar na outra, ainda segurando a mão dela.

Lucio e Narcisa trocaram olhares, decidindo quem falaria primeiro. Depois que eles se acomodaram, Narcisa foi a primeira a falar:

- Acho que falo por todos, Srta. Weasley, quando digo que essa é uma situação um tanto inusitada. Gostaria de saber o que pensa a respeito.

Respirando fundo, Gina falou, procurando olhar nos olhos de Narcisa:

- Essa é uma das provações que eu e Draco já esperávamos, no momento que começamos nosso namoro. Tínhamos ciência de que não seria fácil para nenhum dos lados, mas ainda assim, resolvemos ir em frente.

- Não acha um tanto inconsequente da parte de vocês? – Lucio falou friamente.

Gina parou para pensar, escolhendo suas palavras antes de responder, dessa vez encarando o patriarca.

- Penso que depende do ponto de vista do observador. Para todos à nossa volta, essa pode ser uma atitude inconsequente. Mas para nós, é uma escolha que tomamos com base no que desejamos, e é uma das formas de desenvolvermos nossa maturidade, escolhendo e lutando por algo que nos é caro.

Ficaram em silêncio, a ruiva se remoendo por ter achado sua resposta evasiva, Draco prendendo a respiração e observando atentamente a reação de seus pais, incluindo a troca de olhares deles após a resposta de Gina.

Um elfo doméstico apareceu na hora exata.

- O jantar está servido – avisou, com uma mesura.

Os quatro levantaram-se, Draco e Gina indo na frente, sabendo que o outro casal conversaria a sós.

- O que me diz? – murmurou Lucio, enlaçando o braço de sua esposa ao seu – mais uma oportunista?

- Não – Narcisa respondeu no mesmo tom de voz – ela está sendo sincera. Está com Draco por conta de sentimentos, não por interesse. E o medo dela era quase palpável enquanto falava.

- Medo de nós? – Lucio deu um sorriso arrogante.

- Medo de todos – Narcisa respondeu, um tanto pensativa – das reações contra o relacionamento. Está disposta a lutar, verdade, mas está com muito medo.

Lucio nada falou, pensando no que sua esposa acabara de falar. Confiava em seu julgamento, pois nunca errara em todos os anos que estavam juntos, talvez por conta de seu antigo dom. Mas, ainda assim, era difícil para ele aceitar uma Weasley integrando sua família futuramente.

- Pense pelo lado bom, Lucio – comentou Narcisa, enquanto caminhavam – ao menos a garota tem sangue-puro.

- Se fosse uma sangue-ruim Draco seria deserdado – respondeu o marido com desprezo, fazendo sua esposa dar uma risada contida.

Estavam quase chegando ao salão, quando Gina sentiu-se tonta. A rápida conversa havia lhe tirado um pouco da pressão que se encontrava, mas aparentemente não foi o suficiente.

- Draco... – ela sussurrou, vendo tudo à sua volta girar.

O loiro sentiu o aperto de mão afrouxar e assustado, viu sua namorada fechar os olhos e cair, segurando-a antes que atingisse o chão.

- Gina! – quase gritou, preocupado.

Seus pais estavam a alguns metros atrás, apressaram o passo para aproximar-se.

- O que houve? – perguntou sua mãe em tom preocupado.

- Ela desmaiou – disse Draco, enquanto levantava-a em seus braços – acho que todo o nervosismo finalmente se mostrou. Vou levá-la para meu quarto, poderia chamar um curandeiro enquanto isso?

Sem esperar resposta, Draco subiu as escadas novamente, dessa vez com Gina em seus braços.

- E lá se foi nosso jantar – comentou Lucio, enquanto sua esposa ia para a lareira mais próxima.

- Não reclame, Lucio. A garota esteve nervosa esse tempo inteiro por nossa causa.

Narcisa entrou em contato com o curandeiro da família, que chegou via pó-de-flu. Enquanto se limpava da fuligem, perguntou:

- O que houve? Vocês dois parecem saudáveis.

- Desculpe tê-lo incomodado Dr. Crispy – falou Narcisa – mas a namorada de nosso filho veio hoje de viagem para nos conhecer e acabou de desmaiar.

- Provavelmente é só ansiedade – disse ele, acompanhando o casal no caminho para o quarto de Draco – deve ter comido pouco durante o dia. De qualquer forma, darei uma examinada.

Chegou ao quarto, e Draco já havia deitado Gina na cama, abanando-a com um papel.

- Afasta-se, meu rapaz – disse o doutor, aproximando-se com sua varinha – farei alguns exames de rotina. Ela comeu alguma coisa hoje?

- Sim – disse Draco, nervoso – comeu até demais, pra falar a verdade. Talvez por isso tenha vomitado mais cedo.

Narcisa fez cara de nojo, e Lucio levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Bom, então talvez seja uma indigestão – comentou o doutor, enquanto passava sua varinha sobre o corpo de Gina – vamos ver...

Ele concentrou-se na barriga de Gina, e uma sombra de preocupação e entendimento passou por sua face.

- Ah... Sim, faz sentido...

- O que houve? – Draco perguntou, preocupado.

- Lhe responderei depois de acordá-la – disse Dr. Crispy, pegando em sua maleta um frasco de poção e uma taça. Encostando-a nos lábios de Gina, fez com que ela bebesse o líquido e, segundos depois, seus olhos piscaram.

Draco agachou-se do seu lado, segurando sua mão.

- Draco... – disse lentamente e, recordando-se de onde estava, sentou-se bruscamente.

- Calma, minha jovem, não deve fazer movimentos bruscos – falou o curandeiro, guardando seu material – ainda está fraca para isso.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, assustada ao ver um homem desconhecido, Narcisa e Lucio no cômodo.

- Você desmaiou – explicou Draco – quando estávamos a caminho do jantar. Eu lhe trouxe pro meu quarto e o curandeiro da família veio ver se você estava bem.

Corando e extremamente sem graça, Gina levantou-se segurando em Draco, desculpando-se.

- Mil desculpas, não queria causar preocupação.

Narcisa tentou melhorar a situação:

- Não se preocupe, não foi nada. Você estava nervosa, entendemos.

Gina queria cavar um buraco e esconder sua cabeça, tamanha a vergonha que sentia. Havia desmaiado na frente dos pais de seu namorado, que havia acabado de conhecer! E não eram pessoas quaisquer, eram Lucio e Narcisa Malfoy, o que agravava a situação.

Ia se desculpar novamente, mas Dr. Crispy se pronunciou.

- Eu não sei se essa é a melhor hora, mas, senhorita, devo dizer que não passou mal só por causa do nervosismo – ele falava lentamente, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

- Ela está doente? – perguntou Draco, novamente preocupado.

- Não, a saúde dela está perfeita.

- Então o que é, doutor? – perguntou Narcisa, impaciente.

- A senhorita aqui... Está grávida de dois meses – falou o doutor, e o quarto entrou em silêncio mortal – e eu vou me retirar nesse instante.

Falando isso, o curandeiro saiu pela porta, deixando todos os presentes atônitos.

Gina piscou os olhos várias vezes, achando que tinha ouvido errado. Grávida. Não poderia estar grávida. Mas isso explicava seus enjoos e tonteiras, além de seu apetite ter aumentado. Ah não.

Olhou para Draco, que parecia em choque, olhando para um ponto à sua frente. Narcisa olhava para ela com uma de suas mãos na boca, e até Lucio parecia surpreso.

Não, não, não, não, mil vezes não. Não poderia estar grávida! Parecia uma maldição que, quando sua vida estava boa, algo aparecia para estragar tudo. E recebeu a notícia bem ali, na frente de Narcisa e Lucio Malfoy!

- Acho que, pela primeira vez, você errou em seu julgamento, Cissa – falou Lucio, sua voz fria como gelo – ela é apenas uma interesseira que aproximou-se de Draco pela fortuna. E fez questão de prendê-lo com um filho.

As palavras de Lucio acordaram todos de seus transes, mas foi Gina quem primeiro reagiu.

- Como... se... atreve... – disse ela por entre os dentes, raiva transparecendo – eu só tenho dezesseis anos, sabia? Acha que eu quero isso? – ela gritava, andando em direção à Lucio – acha que eu quero acabar com a minha vida pra ser mãe só pra entrar pra sua família de egocêntricos?

Lucio levantou as sobrancelhas, assustado com a reação de Gina.

- Gi... – Draco tentou falar, mas a ruiva virou-se para ele, ainda com raiva.

- Você – ela caminhou até ele – a culpa é sua! Quem foi que me disse que um porre de whisky de fogo não afetaria os efeitos da poção anticoncepcional?

Draco andou para trás, encostando na parede. Gina definitivamente estava o assustando-o.

- E o que eu vou fazer agora? Me diz! – ela gritou, olhando para ele – já estava difícil pensar em como contar do nosso namoro para minha família, o que você acha que eles vão fazer quando descobrirem que eu estou grávida?

Todos a olhavam assustados, mas Narcisa tomou a frente. Foi até Gina e, segurando-a pelos ombros, forçou a se sentar na beirada da cama. Conjurou um banco para sentar-se de frente para ela, enquanto chamava um elfo e dava ordens para trazer uma poção calmante.

- Agora, acalme-se – disse Narcisa, lentamente – e respire fundo.

Gina inspirou e exalou o ar algumas vezes e, logo depois, começou a chorar.

- O que eu vou fazer? – murmurou, entre lágrimas.

Draco e Lucio olhavam perplexos, tentando descobrir como uma pessoa pode sair do estágio de ódio total para as lágrimas em um espaço de tempo tão curto.

Narcisa os olhou inquisitiva, indicando a porta. Queria que saíssem, para conversar à sós com Gina.

Sem conseguir pensar em algo para falar, Draco obedeceu, sendo seguido por Lucio, que fechou a porta ao passar.

Ficaram em silêncio no corredor, e depois de algum tempo, Draco encostou sua cabeça na parede, batendo lentamente.

- Está tendo rachar seu crânio, filho? Posso fazer isso por você – comentou Lucio secamente.

- Eu... estou... morto – falou Draco, entre as batidas, parando em seguida – se antes eu achava que sofreria um atentado de morte ao conhecer os Weasley, agora eu tenho certeza.

Lucio ficou em silêncio, antes de responder.

- Você não sabia?

Draco olhou incrédulo.

- É lógico que não! E nem a Gina – ele soltou o ar, andando de um lado para o outro – Merlin, o que faremos? Ou melhor, o que ela vai fazer? É ela quem vai sofrer as consequências, eu só posso apoiar a escolha dela, nada mais.

- Sua mãe vai convencê-la a não tirar – disse Lucio, sério, fazendo com que Draco parasse para olhá-lo – é quase um pecado mortal abortar uma criança sangue-puro.

O sonserino ficou mudo, pensando. Ele ia ser pai. Merlin, ele ia ser pai! Mal sabia o que ia fazer ao terminar Hogwarts, e já ia ser pai.

- O que eu vou fazer? – falou em uma lamúria, encostando-se na parede.

- Draco, eu achei que o tinha educado bem, apesar de tudo – falou Lucio, olhando para ele com desdém.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Draco, sem emoção.

- Quero dizer que Malfoy nenhum faz bastardos pelo mundo – respondeu, secamente – espero que demonstre sua maturidade ao tomar a atitude certa com a garota.

Draco o encarou, incrédulo. Seu pai estava insinuando o que ele achava que estava...? O olhou mais atentamente. Conhecia seu pai, ele deveria estar irritadíssimo com a situação, ameaçando deserdá-lo por estar namorando uma Weasley e por tê-la engravidado, mas Lucio parecia calmo demais...

- Você está contente com a situação, não é? – Draco falou lentamente, olhando para o pai.

Dando um sorriso de desdém vitorioso, Lucio ficou alguns segundos em silêncio antes de responder.

- Ver meu filho caindo em completa desgraça me anima um pouco – disse, fazendo Draco exasperar – mas não é isso que está passando em minha mente neste momento.

Seu filho o encarou, esperando que completasse, e Lucio o olhou diretamente nos olhos antes de responder.

- A criança será um Malfoy, independente da família suja a que a mãe pertence – ele disse, lentamente, para que Draco absorvesse a informação – será um sangue puro e nascerá com nosso nome. Não me importa o que a família dela vai fazer, se aceitará ou não, mas essa criança nascerá em nossa família e receberá tudo o que tiver direito. Caberá a vocês dois decidirem se vão fazer parte disso ou não.

- Está dizendo que ficará com meu filho eu querendo ou não? – perguntou Draco, chocado. Era estranho estar dizendo "meu filho".

- Estou dizendo que vocês dois têm uma escolha – ele falou, secamente – podem fugir sem dinheiro e sem família para os confins da terra com uma criança nos braços, ou podem optar por ter o apoio de ao menos uma das famílias – seus olhos não saíam dos de Draco – vocês podem ter tudo o que tiverem direito, todos os objetos necessários e todo dinheiro que um Malfoy pode oferecer para ajudá-los a sair do país em segurança. Mas terão que optar por isso.

Ficaram se encarando, e Draco estava chocado demais para dizer algo. Aos poucos, sua mente começou a entender a reação de Lucio. Ele ia ter um herdeiro; mesmo que fosse da filha de seu odiado inimigo, ainda era um herdeiro sangue-puro, ainda seria um Malfoy. E o que Lucio mais desejava era que Draco tivesse um filho, para garantir a soberania da família Malfoy no mundo bruxo. Se tivesse que apoiar seu namoro com uma Weasley para isso, o faria.

Draco ainda estava raciocinando, quando ouviu a porta se abrir. Sua mãe apareceu, mantendo sua postura calma de sempre.

- Você pode entrar agora, filho – disse ela, abrindo passagem – mas seja gentil, Virgínia ainda está muito abalada.

O loiro a olhou, percebendo que sua mãe a havia chamado pelo primeiro nome; ficou pensando no que elas devem ter conversado, e achou que o teor pode ter sido parecido com a conversa que tivera com Lucio.

Assentindo, entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e deparando-se com uma ruiva de aparência indefesa sentada na beirada da cama, encostada no dossel. E nunca a achou tão bonita quanto naquele momento, ao pensar que ela seria a mãe de seu filho.

* * *

Após a saída de Draco e Lucio, Narcisa conjurou um lenço, entregando-o para a ruiva chorosa à sua frente.

- Acalme-se querida – disse ela, enquanto a garota tentava controlar o choro – e vamos analisar a situação com cuidado, sim?

Assentindo, Gina secou suas lágrimas, tentando se controlar. Nunca se sentira tão vulnerável antes; e estava sendo consolada por alguém inesperado: Narcisa Malfoy. Por algum motivo, assemelhou à quando conversou com Draco pela primeira vez, meses atrás.

Um elfo chegou trazendo um cálice em uma bandeja, e Narcisa indicou para que Gina tomasse. Dando goles longos, logo sentiu o efeito calmante, e seu cérebro pareceu voltar a funcionar, apesar de todos os sentimentos que a enchiam naquele momento.

Ia ser mãe. Ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos, e ia ser mãe. Pensou no colégio, no que faria quando sua barriga aparecesse, em tudo o que iria ser falado por suas costas. Um desespero a abateu, e a hipótese de não ter a criança passou por sua mente, mas logo se dissipou. Não conseguia pensar em tirá-la; sua vida inteira seria estragada, mas não conseguia pensar em abortá-la.

- Essa não seria uma solução – falou Narcisa, quase como se lesse seus pensamentos – você apenas fugiria de algo, sem enfrentar de frente.

Gina a olhou, lembrando-se do que Draco dissera sobre sua mãe ser sensitiva às pessoas ao redor. Aquilo parecia mais verdadeiro do que imaginava.

- Virgínia, certo? – Narcisa perguntou, e a ruiva assentiu – nunca passou em sua mente formar uma família com Draco?

A ruiva parou para pensar, corando ligeiramente.

- Bom, passou... – falou, sem graça – mas eu imaginava isso em um futuro distante, quando todo o receio de uma guerra tivesse acabado e nós já estivéssemos de volta ao país.

Narcisa assentiu, lembrando-se do que seu filho falara mais cedo. Então os dois estavam pensando seriamente em fugir do país; naquele momento, parecia a decisão mais sensata a ser tomada.

- É uma escolha difícil, Virgínia – a loira falou, cuidadosamente – sei que sua vida parece perfeita agora, mas você ainda está estudando. Quando a escola acabar, pode se arrepender de ter tomado uma decisão importante com base no pensamento alheio. Por isso, quero que preste atenção no que vou lhe falar.

Gina assentiu, afetada demais para falar algo.

- Esta criança será um Malfoy, e como tal, terá todos os cuidados e apoio necessário – Narcisa a olhava nos olhos, a fim de passar confiança – nós não deixaremos que nada a aconteça, muito menos aos pais dela. Ofereceremos todo apoio e segurança que o dinheiro pode oferecer, além de ajudá-los no que for necessário, como uma fuga para outro país.

A ruiva a olhava assustada, pensando em falar algo, mas Narcisa continuou.

- Não sei qual será a reação de sua família, mas pelo que já demonstrou, não devem ser favoráveis a esse relacionamento. E você, minha querida, precisa saber que, independente do que acharem, nós lhe daremos nosso apoio. Esta criança não nascerá sem família, mas em uma que a prezará e dará todos os provimentos necessários à sua criação.

Gina a olhou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu... Obrigada – disse, secando as lágrimas.

Narcisa deu um sorriso, segurando uma de suas mãos.

- Você é uma garota corajosa. Sei que será capaz de enfrentar a situação, e Draco não a abandonará. Conheço meu filho, ele não seria capaz disso. Os homens da família Malfoy podem parecer frios – ele deu uma pequena risada – mas por dentro parecem manteigas.

Gina riu também, pensando no quanto a situação parecia surreal.

- Agora, vou deixar que você converse com Draco a sós – falou Narcisa, levantando-se, mas parou, olhando surpresa para a garota.

- O que houve? – a ruiva perguntou, preocupada – minha maquiagem ficou muito borrada?

- Não... – Narcisa parecia feliz de repente – é só algo que acabei de notar. Posso estar errada, mas acho difícil me enganar assim.

Aproximando-se, sussurrou algo no ouvido de Gina, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. Dando as costas, afastou-se sem dizer uma palavra, abrindo a porta e fazendo com que Draco entrasse.

Lentamente, o loiro aproximou-se, ajoelhando à sua frente segurando suas mãos, apoiando sua cabeça em seu colo logo em seguida.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, antes de Draco conseguir falar algo.

- Eu te amo. Nada mudou quanto a isso.

Gina deu um sorriso triste.

- Bom saber – ela falou – sua mãe... É realmente incrível.

Draco deu um sorrisinho, afastando seu rosto para que pudesse olhar para Gina.

- Não, você que é incrível – ele levantou-se, sentando ao lado dela na cama, ainda segurando suas mãos – eu não sei o que você decidirá, Gi, mas eu estarei do seu lado sempre, independente da sua escolha.

Ela olhou para longe, pensativa.

- Consegue nos imaginar como pais?

Draco soltou uma risada nervosa.

- É estranho pensar na hipótese, mas... – ele apertou a mão dela mais forte – eu estou feliz. Imaginá-la como mãe de meu filho me faz feliz – concluiu, sorrindo.

Gina sorriu de volta.

- Acha que conseguimos?

- Eu tenho certeza que sim – disse ele confiante, enquanto a abraçava – ninguém é páreo para nós dois. Um bebê será moleza.

A ruiva riu, de repente lembrando-se.

- Hum, Draco, sua mãe me falou algo... – ela disse cuidadosamente, olhando para sua reação.

* * *

- Gêmeos? – perguntou Lucio, surpreso – a garota está grávida de gêmeos?

Ele e Narcisa haviam voltado para o escritório, e contavam sobre a conversa que tiveram com cada um dos jovens. Já haviam terminado, e Narcisa o contou sobre a última impressão que teve ao sair do quarto.

- Uma menino e uma menina – disse ela, sorrindo ao ver a expressão perplexa do marido – pude ver isso claramente ao olhar para Gina. Havia duas auras de cores diferentes junto à sua, só não consigo entender como não percebi antes.

Seu marido parecia chocado com a informação, e apoiou-se no beiral da janela, olhando para o jardim.

- Seremos avós de um casal – continuou Narcisa, aproximando-se dele – e nossa casa voltará a se encher de choro de criança.

- Nossa coleção de artefatos antigos será novamente quebrada – disse Lucio, dando um sorriso.

- E teremos que ficar de olho quando eles caírem dentro do nosso lago – completou Narcisa.

Trocaram um olhar caloroso, e Lucio a abraçou.

- Avô... Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria tão cedo – disse, olhando pela janela – achei que teria deserdado Draco antes desse dia chegar.

Narcisa riu.

- Mas chegou, e agora, precisamos oferecer nosso apoio aos dois, mesmo que a princípio estivéssemos contra – disse ela, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Uma Weasley na família, quem diria – Lucio abanou a cabeça – e está nos dando dois herdeiros.

Continuaram ali, abraçados, pensando nas novas vidas que aguardavam na família, desejosos que tudo corresse bem, felizes com o novo status de avós.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite, mas Draco não conseguia dormir. Gina estava apagada em seus braços, cansada depois do dia que tiveram. Haviam jantado no quarto, pois ela ainda não se sentia confiante para encarar seus pais novamente.

Agora, olhando para o teto, Draco tentava visualizar como seria a vida dos dois de agora em diante. Eles teriam gêmeos, por Merlin! Devia estar no sangue dos Weasley a capacidade de procriar tantos filhos, enquanto para os Malfoy havia dificuldade em ter pelo menos um. Não era fácil bruxos terem filhos, seu pai sempre disse isso para ele quando era criança e indagava do motivo de não ter irmãos. Mas os Weasley conseguiram ter sete filhos, dentre eles, um par de gêmeos. E agora lidava com o fato de ser pai pela primeira vez de duas crianças, quando com uma já teria dificuldade o suficiente.

E, apesar de tudo, sentia-se feliz. Mas do que isso, sentia-se extasiado com a possibilidade de ter sua família com Gina. Ele a amava, e era quase natural pensar em passar sua vida com ela até envelhecerem, vendo seus filhos crescerem e dando netos.

Um casal de gêmeos. Começou a devanear, imaginando como seriam. Sairiam ruivos, como a mãe? Ou puxariam seus genes, sendo loiros de olhos azuis? Gostaria que fossem mais parecidos com ela em matéria de personalidade; já houve Malfoys frios demais na família, seria lindo se eles corassem quando ficassem com vergonha, tal como sua namorada.

Namorada. Agora entendia o que seu pai falou, sobre fazer a coisa certa. Ela era apenas sua namorada, mas já seria mãe de seus filhos. Não deixaria que ela caísse em desgraça por ser mãe solteira; assumiria seus filhos, tornaria o relacionamento dos dois sério o suficiente para que ninguém pudesse falar nada contra ela.

Decidido, aos poucos pegou no sono, enquanto pensava em falar com sua mãe dia seguinte.

Ao acordar de manhã, Gina sentia-se mais animada. Um elfo a esperava nos pés da cama, dando uma taça de poção para que tomasse.

- Sra. Malfoy disse que fará bem para o enjoo – a criaturinha respondeu, ao ser indagada sobre o que era a bebida.

Tomando, sentiu a sensação em seu estômago passar, agradecendo mentalmente ao cuidado de Narcisa.

- Está bem? – perguntou Draco, bocejando ao seu lado – com fome?

- Um pouco – ela respondeu, espreguiçando-se – não aguento mais ficar deitada!

Draco deu uma risada ao seu lado.

- Podemos passear pela propriedade depois do café-da-manhã com meus pais.

Oh-oh. Gina escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Estou morrendo de vergonha – sussurrou – falei tanta coisa ontem! Seu pai deve me odiar, não sei como vou encará-lo.

Draco passou o braço ao seu redor.

- Eles serão compreensivos, sabem que estava fora de si. Agora, vamos tomar um banho e descer, ok?

Assentindo, foram para o banheiro, onde um elfo já havia deixado a água morna os esperando. Pensou no quão estranho era estar dormindo no mesmo quarto que seu namorado, quando foi criada em uma família tão conservadora. Lógico, estava grávida, e isso já dizia que nenhum cuidado do tipo era necessário, mas, ainda assim, achava estranho.

Enquanto se arrumava, colocando um vestido leve e uma sandália rasteira, percebeu que Draco a olhava maravilhado, e não parava de encarar sua barriga.

- Ainda não está visível – ela comentou, olhando-se no espelho que havia no quarto – dizem que no primeiro filho a barriga demora a aparecer.

O loiro a abraçou por trás, olhando o reflexo no espelho.

- Você está linda – ele disse, ainda encarando-a maravilhado – e vai continuar linda, mesmo com alguns quilos a mais.

Gina riu, imaginando-se daqui a alguns meses.

- Vamos comer, estamos com fome – disse ela, passando a mão pela própria barriga lisa, indicando seus filhos. Depois do choque inicial, sentia-se confortável com seu novo papel de futura mamãe.

Encontraram Lucio e Narcisa tomando café-da-manhã no jardim dos fundos, dando vista para um enorme lago, ladeado de árvores onde flores começavam a florescer.

- Bom dia – disse Gina, ao aproximar-se – gostaria de me desculpar por meu comportamento ontem. Eu estava fora de mim, acabei dizendo coisas que não deveria – terminou, olhando para Lucio.

O patriarca apenas assentiu, enquanto Narcisa sorria ao falar:

- São os hormônios, querida, pode ir se acostumando. Terá tantas reações inesperadas que nem você mesma irá se reconhecer.

- Pior do que quando você estava grávida de Draco, impossível – comentou Lucio, enquanto tomava um gole de seu café – eu sofri horrores com seu desejo louco por comidas exóticas. Ainda lembro de ter barganhado com um desconhecido para conseguir tâmaras indianas porque você estava com vontade de comê-las, mesmo estando fora de época.

Os presentes riram, e Gina sentiu-se mais à vontade. Comeram enquanto falavam de assuntos banais, antes de Narcisa comentar:

- Gostaria de sair depois do almoço com Virginia, Draco – disse ela – se não se importarem, claro.

A ruiva assentiu, e o loiro não viu empecilhos no pedido. Seria bom que Gina passasse um tempo com sua mãe. Além do que, precisava conversar com seu pai.

Ao se despedirem, Draco falou algo em particular para sua mãe, que apenas assentiu. Passearam durante a manhã pela propriedade, Draco animado em mostrar-lhe tudo. Visitaram o estábulo, onde havia lindos cavalos bem cuidados.

- São todos puro-sangue – explicou Draco – e já ganharam inúmeros prêmios.

Passaram por um campo de quadribol particular, um conjunto de piscinas, um lindo bosque, deram a volta no lago e, quando já estavam perto do horário de almoço, Gina pediu para voltarem, pois sua cabeça já não conseguia acompanhar tantas coisas magníficas.

- Não sei como seus pais faziam com você – comentou, no caminho de volta – deviam colocar um feitiço localizador para não perdê-lo.

- Quase – respondeu o loiro – um elfo me acompanhava noite e dia.

Gina riu, um tanto incrédula. Como alguém poderia ter sido criado em um lugar daqueles? Parecia um paraíso, com tudo o que tinha direito. Ela e Draco eram de mundos completamente diferentes e, no entanto, acabaram juntos. Ficou imaginando seus filhos correndo por aquela propriedade, em vez de desgnomizarem o jardim e recolherem ovos no galinheiro, como havia feito durante sua própria infância. Não era à toa que Draco era tão cheio de si ao chegar em Hogwarts; qualquer criança que tivesse vindo daquele mundo estranharia encontrar outros que não faziam parte.

Não queria que seus filhos fossem mimados, mas sentia o desejo de dar o melhor para eles. Agora entendia a vontade de pais que fazem tudo para seus filhos. E isso não havia tornado Draco pior; aos poucos, ele amadureceu, e isso fazia bem para uma criança, descobrir o mundo sozinha.

Após o almoço, Narcisa a arrastou pela mansão, enquanto Draco foi com seu pai para o escritório dele.

- Vamos falar de negócios – disse Lucio, acendendo um charuto – já que vai ser pai, terá que pensar em como sustentar seus filhos.

- Pensei a respeito – comentou Draco, olhando par a fumaça no ar – me passou em mente alguns planos quanto à empresa da família. Pensei em expandirmos o negócio para outro país.

A empresa Malfoy possuía uma gama de investimentos em diversas áreas, incluindo financiamento de pesquisas, onde qualquer coisa descoberta sob o dinheiro investido tornava a patente exclusiva da família, gerando diversos lucros.

- Algum país em mente? – perguntou Lucio, interessado.

Os homens continuaram conversando sobre negócios, enquanto as mulheres passaram o dia juntas.

Narcisa levou Gina para o lado leste da propriedade, afastado da mansão principal. Havia uma enorme casa de dois andares no local, mas parecia abandonada.

- É um dos anexos da propriedade. Podemos reformá-la para você e Draco – comentou Narcisa, enquanto visitavam o local – mesmo que resolvam se mudar depois, poderão ficar aqui quando nos visitarem, dando privacidade à sua família.

A garota olhava maravilhada, imaginando o local depois de pintado, como a mansão principal. Visitaram os cômodos, já planejando onde seriam os quartos dos bebês e formas de decorá-lo.

Gina estava adorando imaginar sua futura vida; saíram de lá, e Narcisa aparatou com ela para o Beco Diagonal, mas não ficaram por ali. Entraram em uma pequena travessa e continuaram andando, chegando a uma ruela cheia de lojas chiques.

- Travessa das Flores, querida – falou Narcisa, apresentando o local – um dos melhores lugares para fazer compras.

As lojas ofereciam artigos de luxo, tecidos importados e objetos raros. Gina assustava-se internamente com os preços que via, mas Narcisa não parecia se importar com valor. Iam escolhendo o papel de parede que cobriria os cômodos de sua futura casa, além de cortinas, tapetes e móveis. A matriarca havia prometido que daria início às obras quando o feriado acabasse, mas queria que Gina fizesse parte da escolha da decoração, já que ela quem moraria lá.

Não resistindo, entraram em uma loja infantil, onde saíram com inúmeras sacolas contendo roupas e acessórios de bebês.

Conversavam muito, e Gina ria ao ouvir sobre a infância de Draco.

- Ele era um pestinha – contava Narcisa – sempre encontrava algo pela casa para brincar, e geralmente era um objeto valioso de coleção. Perdemos vários durante sua infância.

Animadas, voltaram à mansão já ao anoitecer, encontrando Lucio na porta.

- Draco a espera no jardim dos fundos – disse, dirigindo-se à Gina.

Surpresa, Gina assentiu, indo em direção ao local. Narcisa abraçou Lucio, enquanto caminhavam juntos para o salão de jantar.

- Ele preparou algo especial? – perguntou ela.

- Creio que sim – respondeu o loiro – você entregou o anel a ele?

- Deixei em sua cama após o café da manhã – ela respondeu, e depois começou a contar de seu dia, divulgando todos os planos que fizera com Gina.

* * *

Draco esperava, nervoso. Estava no píer coberto, que se estendia pelo lago; encantara um violino para que tocasse uma música lenta, e velas flutuantes iluminavam todo o caminho da mansão até ali. O perfume das rosas enchia a noite e, enquanto observava uma ruiva surpresa vir em sua direção, tentou pensar no que dizer.

- Nossa – falou Gina, ao encontrá-lo vestindo um smoking – para que tudo isso?

O loiro deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Eu queria preparar algo especial para você – disse ele, segurando suas mãos e dando-lhe um beijo suave – queria que este momento fosse memorável.

Gina o encarou, perdida. Respirando fundo, Draco ajoelhou-se na sua frente, enquanto ela olhava tudo surpresa.

- Virginia Raven Weasley – ele começou, mais nervoso do que planejara – eu sei que você vai pensar que estou fazendo isso por obrigação, mas não é. É algo que eu já faria eventualmente, mas os recentes acontecimentos me fizeram adiantar meus planos.

Ele deu um risinho nervoso, pensando em como continuar.

- Eu te amo. Quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, mesmo que isso signifique aguentar suas alterações hormonais e desejos loucos durante a gravidez – Gina soltou um riso, lágrimas em seus olhos – Prometo me esforçar a cada dia para fazê-la sorrir, para protegê-la de qualquer mal que possa perturbá-la.

Tirando uma caixinha do bolso, a abriu, revelando um anel de ouro coberto de diamantes.

- Este anel está na minha família há gerações – explicou ele – e é usado pela futura Sra. Malfoy durante o noivado. Aceita se casar comigo? – ele finalizou, a olhando ansioso.

Gina observava tudo emocionada. Draco dissera tudo o que precisava ser dito, todos seus medos se dissiparam. Assentindo, suas lágrimas escorreram, antes de conseguir falar.

- Sim. Sim, eu aceito – respondeu, sorrindo, seu rosto já molhado.

Sorrindo, Draco levantou-se, colocando o anel na sua mão direita. A puxou para um beijo, enlaçando-a junto a seu corpo.

- Eu te amo – ela disse, sua voz embargada de emoção – farei meu melhor para ser uma ótima esposa e uma ótima mãe.

Draco só conseguiu beijá-la, pois nada mais precisava ser dito. A vida dos dois seria uma só, e nada poderia deixá-los mais felizes.

****fim do capítulo 4****

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessoal!

E aí, o que acharam? Muitos duvidaram de que eu colocaria a Gina grávida, como na versão anterior. Mas esta era uma parte importante, não tinha como eu não colocar!

A diferença foi nas reações; na versão antiga, eu praticamente não coloquei o desespero de uma garota grávida aos dezesseis anos rsrs

E, pra quem pediu, aí está Lucio e Narcisa Malfoy como antes! Eles são fofos, né? Sempre adorei eles, imaginando como um casal que, apesar de frio, é apaixonado um pelo outro.

E o pedido de casamento? Foi o suficiente? Na versão antiga, eles já estavam noivos antes de conhecer os Malfoy; as coisas iam rápido demais. Dessa vez, pensei que fazia mais sentido eles ficarem noivos _após_ a descoberta da gravidez de Gina. Famílias bruxas são mesmo conservadoras, né? rsrs

Próximo cap, ainda algumas coisas sobre o feriado e a volta para Hogwarts! Como Gina lidará com seus amigos? E Rony, saberá de alguma coisa...? Qual será a reação dos alunos com o noivado? E o que Harry fará?

Mal posso esperar, a fic está chegando na parte interessante! Quero muito ver o que acharão :)

Aguardo reviews!

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[ **Princesa Chi** ]·._.·´¯)**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 – Planejamento e vingança**

Para a surpresa de Gina, o feriado passou voando. Seus dias foram extremamente agradáveis, pois Draco encheu-a de atenção e Narcisa lhe deu diversas dicas para sua gravidez.

Ao fechar sua mala, olhou para sua mão direita, onde ostentava um belíssimo anel de diamantes. Nem acreditava que estava noiva de Draco; após o pedido, tiveram um magnífico jantar em família, e Gina nunca pensou que teria momentos tão bons com todos os Malfoy. Lucio e Narcisa pareciam orgulhosos e sinceros ao desejar felicidades a eles.

No dia seguinte ao noivado, Narcisa conversou com ela sobre as opções que teriam em relação ao término do estudo e sua gravidez.

- Sua barriga não deverá aparecer significativamente até o término do semestre – disse ela, enquanto tomavam chá à tarde, em uma das varandas da Mansão – contanto que comece a usar roupas que disfarcem um leve aumento, poderá fingir que engordou alguns quilos.

Gina deu uma risada, bebericando seu chá. Finalmente tinha popularidade em Hogwarts, era bela e desejada pela população masculina, mesmo namorando Draco durante meses. Pensou nas reações dos alunos quando descobrissem, e Narcisa pareceu entender sua preocupação.

- Acho que a melhor opção será você não voltar a Hogwarts para o sétimo ano – ela continuou, falando calmamente – até lá, o anexo estará reformado e você e Draco podem se mudar para o local. Pode completar seus estudos de casa até o término da gravidez e amamentação, estando preparada para realizar seus exames finais e NIEMs. Tenho certeza que, chegando a hora, podemos conversar com o diretor e ele entenderá a situação.

A ruiva olhou para seu chá, pensando. Narcisa estava certa, aquela era a melhor opção. Mas o que a preocupava era a reação de sua família quando soubesse. Contou sobre esse pensamento para sua futura sogra – era engraçado pensar nela assim – que assentiu:

- Eu entendo sua preocupação, Virgínia. É um tanto lamentável que não tenha mais nenhum momento em que possa contar a eles, antes da formatura. Draco comentou que seu irmão também está se formando, e que toda sua família estará presente.

A garota assentiu. Aquela seria o primeiro momento em que reencontraria sua família desde que estava com o sonserino. Não queria imaginar o que aconteceria durante a apresentação. O que a relaxava é que haveria muitos bruxos presentes, e seria difícil uma batalha acontecer. Mas o que aconteceria depois era impossível de se prever.

- Acho que eu só posso desejar que eles aceitem, mesmo sabendo da probabilidade de que não o façam – comentou Gina, depois de algum tempo – eu não esperava ser aceita por vocês, e cá estou.

Narcisa deu uma risada.

- Verdade. E em breve será minha nora.

Gina sorriu ao lembrar da cena, olhando em volta para ver se não havia esquecido nada no quarto de Draco. Haviam conversado sobre quando se casariam, e a possibilidade é de que fosse durante as férias; uma cerimônia privada, só para amigos mais íntimos.

- Está pronta? – seu noivo apareceu na porta.

- Já – respondeu, e um elfo apareceu, levando suas malas.

Foram juntos despedirem-se dos pais de Draco. Ele passara a maior parte das tardes conversando sobre negócios com Lucio, e Gina sentia-se orgulhosa em vê-lo tão empenhado em ter seu próprio sustento profissional, sem depender diretamente dos pais.

- Cuide-se, querida – falou Narcisa, abraçando-a – e lembre-se de tomar a poção contra o enjoo pelas manhãs. Qualquer coisa, mande-me um coruja.

Despediu-se de Lucio, que estendeu a mão para um aperto.

- Não deixe de comer. Não quero que meus netos nasçam subnutridos – ele disse, e Gina assentiu sorrindo. Seu relacionamento com ele era mais distante, diferente de com Narcisa, mas ainda assim, sua impressão de Lucio era completamente diferente de quando chegou.

No trem, Gina sentia-se ansiosa.

- Vai contar para Luna sobre a gravidez? – Draco perguntou.

- Sim – respondeu – e Blaise por tabela saberá, o que não vejo problema. E provavelmente terei que contar para o Colin, já que ele descobrirá de qualquer forma. Ele é muito detalhista, reparará em minha barriga no primeiro centímetro que crescer. Tenho certeza que ele não contará nada a ninguém, se eu pedir.

Draco assentiu.

- E seu irmão? – perguntou, casualmente.

Gina suspirou.

- Não sei ainda. Talvez eu conte só do noivado, o que eu acho mais difícil de esconder. Assim que alguém reparar no anel que estou usando, a fofoca se espalhará, e prefiro contar para ele antes.

- Você não precisa usá-lo, se não quiser – ele disse, abraçando-a – sei que será difícil para você enfrentar as perguntas que provavelmente farão.

- Mas eu quero usar – respondeu – não tenho vergonha de ser sua noiva.

O loiro sorriu, beijando-a.

- Perguntou a seu pai sobre a carta que recebeu?

- Ele disse que foi mesmo anônima – comentou o loiro, encostando-se no banco – veio de uma das corujas de Hogwarts. Ele então entrou em contato com a Pansy, e ela só confirmou, mas não fez mais do que isso. Acho que devo agradecê-la depois. Mesmo que nosso namoro não tenha dado certo, ela sempre foi uma boa amiga.

A ruiva assentiu, encostando-se no ombro dele.

- Com fome? – ele perguntou, quando o carrinho de doces passava.

- Morrendo – ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto ele comprava tudo o que estivesse disponível.

Passaram o resto da viagem se deliciando e repassando todo o maravilhoso feriado que tiveram.

Ao chegar em Hogwarts, Luna e Colin a esperavam na porta, quase pulando de curiosidade.

- Hora de enfrentá-los – Gina abanou a cabeça, sorrindo, despedindo-se do loiro.

Foi arrastada para a margem do lago, onde não havia ninguém aquela hora.

- E então, como foi? – perguntou Colin, curioso – foram mal-educados com você, te destrataram?

- Na verdade... Foi muito bom – disse Gina, dando um sorrisinho ao ver a expressão incrédula de seus amigos – e o feriado serviu para algo.

Ele levou a mão direita à frente, e seus amigos soltaram uma exclamação.

- Ai meu Merlin, você está noiva! – Luna falou excitada e sorridente – nem acredito!

- E que anel é esse! – completou Colin – é puro diamante, vale mais que toda a minha casa!

Gina riu da reação de seus amigos.

- Teve um motivo para isso – ela começou, após se acalmarem – mas vocês precisam me prometer que não contarão a ninguém, ou eu juro que os amaldiçoarei por toda uma geração.

Os dois assentiram, e a ruiva contou sobre sua gravidez e a reação positiva de seus futuros sogros. Contou sobre seus planos para o próximo ano, da reforma de sua futura casa e do que pretendia fazer para o casamento.

Ao final, seus amigos a olhavam incrédulos.

- Caramba, Gina, isso é... – Luna tentava encontrar palavras.

- Magnífico – Colin conseguiu dizer, emocionado – nem acredito que minha pimentinha será mãe!

Rindo, Gina recebeu congratulações de seus amigos, enquanto retornavam para o castelo discutindo sobre um vestido de noiva que cobrisse sua barriga e possíveis decorações.

* * *

Draco encontrou Blaise no caminho para seu quarto de monitor-chefe e, antes que o moreno dissesse um "boa tarde", falou:

- Eu vou ser pai e vou me casar nas férias.

O moreno ficou parado no mesmo lugar, o olhando com a boca aberta, enquanto Draco gargalhava de sua reação.

- Não me taque uma bomba assim, seu desgraçado – disse Blaise, recuperando-se – como assim vai ser pai e se casar?

- Vou ser, ué. Acontece – ele meneou a cabeça, sorrindo – e você será meu padrinho. Não é um convite, é uma intimação.

- Você não toma jeito – falou Blaise, sorrindo e estendendo a mão – parabéns, cara.

Apertaram as mãos e foram andando, enquanto Draco contava a ele sobre seus planos de negócio que discutira com seu pai durante os últimos dias.

* * *

Para Gina, o mais difícil foi contar a seu irmão. O encontrou no salão comunal e o chamou para dar uma volta.

- Como foi? – ele perguntou, olhando-a para ver se não tinha nenhum machucado.

- Bom – disse, enquanto andavam – eles foram mais simpáticos do que eu pensava.

- Não se engane, estamos falando de Lucio Malfoy, lembra? Ele ainda mexe com arte das trevas Gina, pode estar tramando algo.

Gina suspirou.

- Não creio. Eles na verdade tem um motivo para terem me aceitado – Gina parou de andar, olhando para seu irmão, indecisa se falava ou não.

- Cospe logo – falou Rony, reconhecendo a expressão da irmã quando esta escondia algo.

- Ahn... Você vai ser tio – conseguiu dizer, nervosa.

Seu irmão ficou paralisado a encarando, e seus olhos pareciam tão grandes quanto pratos.

- Eu e Draco vamos nos casar nas férias – apressou-se em dizer – ficamos noivos durante o feriado, ele não quer que eu seja mãe solteira. E Lucio e Narcisa Malfoy gostaram da ideia de serem avós, por isso estão apoiando nosso relacionamento.

Rony ainda estava em choque, e sua boca se mexia, tentando falar algo.

- Eu... Err... Bom... – sacudiu a cabeça – essas são notícias... chocantes.

- Eu sei – Gina assentiu, e recomeçaram a andar – eu preferi te contar, pois a formatura está chegando, e terei que encarar nossa família. E logo todo o colégio saberá do noivado, embora eu pretenda esconder a gravidez até as aulas terminarem. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer nesse dia, Ron.

Seu irmão ficou em silêncio, pensativo.

- Você está ferrada – ele conseguiu dizer, dando um sorriso triste, mas segurando sua mão – quantos meses?

- Dois – Gina sorriu – serão um casal de gêmeos.

Seu irmão soltou um riso, incrédulo.

- Está nos genes dos Weasley, só pode – ele comentou – já sabe o que fará?

Gina contou sobre os planos de Narcisa e sobre o que pretendia fazer.

- Então você já tem tudo acertado.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu preferia que minha família me apoiasse – disse, demonstrando tristeza.

- Você ainda não sabe a reação deles. Podem te surpreender; veja só, você agora está se dando bem com Lucio Malfoy. Isso é bizarro de se imaginar.

A ruiva riu.

- Obrigada, Ron. Eu... – ela pensou nas palavras – você é o irmão mais próximo de mim, não só pela idade. Fico feliz que seja o primeiro de nossa família a saber. E o fato de você estar aceitando tudo sem ter algum ataque de nervos... Não sabe o quanto sou agradecida.

- Disponha – ele disse, dando-lhe um abraço – tentarei de apoiar no que puder. Eu sou seu irmão mais velho, e a Hermione me fez ver que já era hora de eu agir como tal. E como você é teimosa, não adiantaria eu falar nada, de qualquer forma.

Rindo, voltaram para a torre, pensando em seus familiares e na reação deles.

Com o passar da semana após o feriado de páscoa, toda Hogwarts parecia saber do noivado de Gina. Alguns especulavam o motivo do noivado repentino, mas Colin aproveitava de sua fama de fofoqueiro para cobrir a amiga, despistando os curiosos:

- Pelo que soube, Lucio Malfoy está obrigando os dois – dizia, quando alguém comentava – diz que só assim aceitará uma Weasley, se provarem que estão em um relacionamento sério.

Agradecida, Gina vivia seus dias normalmente, como antes de saber que seria mãe. Tinha dois melhores amigos preocupados com ela, perguntando se estava bem; tinha Draco, que parecia mimá-la mais do que nunca, e a olhava sempre com tanta ternura e amor que seu fazia seu coração derreter.

- Você mudou – comentou Pansy, certa tarde, ao esbarrar com Draco nos corredores – ouvi que está noivo da Weasley. Então talvez o problema fosse eu, desde o início.

Draco negou com a cabeça.

- Não, Pansy. Você sempre foi uma garota incrível, e sei que encontrará um cara que te mereça. Eu que fui idiota e não servi para o papel – falou, dando um sorriso.

- Quando seu pai me procurou, eu... Não sabia se falava a verdade ou não – disse, entristecida.

- Você fez a coisa certa. Eles teriam que saber em algum momento e, de qualquer forma, acabou tudo bem.

Ela deu um leve sorriso.

- Fico feliz por você, Draco. Nós tivemos muita coisa no passado e, mesmo tendo terminado, ainda sinto muito carinho pelo cabeça-dura que conheci – ela falou, dando-lhe um leve empurrão enquanto caminhavam.

- E em breve você encontrará algum outro cabeça-dura que terá a chance de fazê-la feliz – respondeu o loiro, dando-lhe um sorriso confiante.

Continuaram caminhando, implicando um com o outro como bons amigos.

Para Gina, o mais difícil era esconder seu apetite. Para manter as aparências, tinha que comer pouco quando estava no salão, mas não bastava para conter sua fome. Por isso, Luna e Colin revezavam a ida na cozinha após as refeições, pegando lanches e entregando discretamente para ela, que comia em um dos banheiros.

Ao saber que até mesmo Blaise estava ajudando no revezamento, Draco resolveu tomar uma atitude, a fim de evitar suspeitas.

- Dobby! – chamou, certa tarde, em seu quarto de monitor-chefe.

- Tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar? – perguntou Gina, comendo uma maçã, enquanto esperavam.

- Espero que sim – respondeu o loiro, já perdendo a confiança.

Mas o antigo elfo de sua família apareceu, o olhando desconfiado.

- Sr. Malfoy filho – o pequeno elfo fez uma leve mesura – por que me chama?

Draco olhou para a criatura, e engoliu em seco para falar o que sabia que teria que dizer.

- Boa tarde, Dobby – ser educado com um elfo doméstico ia contra seus princípios, mas precisava fazer aquilo por Gina – eu gostaria de te contratar para um serviço particular. Será remunerado por isso, claro.

O elfo arregalou os olhos, assustado com a atitude do sonserino, mas não falou nada.

- Eu preciso que, a cada refeição do dia, você abasteça esse quarto com a comida que é servida – o loiro continuou – porque a Gina não pode comer muito no salão, mas está sempre com fome e virá para cá para comer. Mas escute bem, ninguém pode saber sobre isso, entendeu? Ninguém mesmo, nem professores, nem alunos. E se a Gina pedir algo mais, por favor, faça o possível para conseguir, e se tiver qualquer problema, me avise. Aceita?

Dobby o encarou por algum tempo, e Draco já achava que tudo estava perdido, quando o elfo fez uma mesura.

- Aceito, Sr. Malfoy filho. Dobby servirá como seu servo novamente para este trabalho.

Sorrindo, Draco olhou para Gina, que assentiu e agradeceu.

- Obrigada, Dobby. Não sabe o quanto estará me ajudando.

Com uma nova mesura em sua direção, o elfo sumiu com um estampido.

O problema parecia resolvido, e a ruiva conseguia comer tudo o que tinha vontade indo ao quarto do loiro. Quase um mês havia se passado desde a descoberta da gravidez, e a barriga de Gina mal havia crescido. Draco passava horas após as aulas encostado no abdômen de Gina, observando abobado qualquer leve mudança.

- É tão incrível como uma vida pode surgir dentro de você – comentou, certa vez – nem bruxos nem trouxas conseguiram descobrir algo que se igualasse a isso. E você ainda está carregando duas vidas, o que torna tudo mais espetacular ainda.

Sorrindo, Gina apenas assentia, olhando com felicidade para as reações de seu noivo. Ele agora fazia questão que ela passasse suas noites ali, por isso, antes do toque de recolher, ela saía de seu salão comunal e ia para seu quarto. Era sempre delicado com ela, como se pudesse quebrar a qualquer instante.

- Draco, sexo não fará mal aos bebês – disse, em uma das noites. Estava morrendo de vontade de ter algo, mas o loiro se negava, com receio de machucá-la.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Agora, mostre que é meu noivo e me agarre enquanto a barriga ainda não está grande – falou, puxando-o para perto.

E os dias se passaram, tão calmos que ambos estranhavam. Já estavam entrando em junho, e ao final do mês, teriam a formatura.

Draco estava apreensivo. Tinha um mal pressentimento, mas não queria estressar Gina, sabendo que poderia fazer mal aos bebês. Procurava deixar esses sentimentos de lado, mas foi assustado certa tarde, ao sair de uma de suas aulas.

Em um estampido, Dobby apareceu ao seu lado. Arrastou-o rapidamente para dentro de uma sala vazia.

- Sr. Malfoy filho pediu para que eu avisasse se algo estivesse errado – falou o elfo – e menina vermelha está molhada e sem comer.

Levou alguns segundos até que Draco entendesse a frase dita pelo elfo, mas quando conseguiu, saiu correndo sem agradecer.

Chegou em seu quarto esbaforido, e deparou-se com uma Gina chorando na cama, e seu irmão sentado próximo.

- Draco – disse ela, entre lágrimas.

Ele correu para seu lado, a abraçando.

- Shh, vai ficar tudo bem – ele disse, enquanto ela chorava em seu ombro.

- Nossos pais entraram em contato – Rony falou, ao ver que ela não conseguia dizer nada – mandaram uma carta para ela e uma para mim.

Só então Draco percebeu que ela segurava um papel nas mãos. Tirando cuidadosamente, leu o conteúdo.

_Virginia,_

_Não tenho palavras para exprimir o quanto eu e seu pai estamos desapontados com você. Recebemos uma carta recentemente de alguém de confiança, dizendo que está noiva do filho de Lucio Malfoy._

_Nesse momento, me pergunto se a educamos corretamente. Sempre procuramos ensinar-lhe valores, mostrar que dinheiro não é tudo nesse mundo. Mas aparentemente, não fizemos nosso dever corretamente; ver nossa filha correr para os braços de alguém por dinheiro, independente da índole que carrega, não é algo que conseguimos aceitar._

_Nossa família sempre teve valores, e agora você despedaça isso com suas atitudes. Será apenas rebeldia juvenil...? Eu e seu pai não conseguimos pensar em outra hipótese._

_Me culpo por não ter lhe ensinado mais; achei que, sendo a única menina no meio de tantos homens seria uma boa educação para você, mas estava enganada. Vejo agora minha filha deixar sua honra de lado como uma meretriz sem família._

_E se é isso que quer, então o faremos. Se continuar com sua vida dessa forma, não fará mais parte de nossa família._

_Ass: Molly._

Ao dobrar a carta, o choro de Gina se intensificou, e ela conseguiu falar com voz embargada.

- Eles acham que eu estou com você por interesse – falou – acham que eu me vendi por dinheiro, como uma prostituta!

Draco estava com os olhos arregalados, tentando absorver o que acabara de ler. Nunca imaginou que a família Weasley poderia ser tão dura com a moral que carregavam; sempre pensou que pessoas mais pobres eram compreensivas e gentis, diferente do que viu muitas vezes em seus pais.

- Na carta que me mandaram – falou Rony, lentamente – eles me culpam por não prestar mais atenção em minha irmã, e por não agir com a responsabilidade de um irmão mais velho.

O loiro o olhou, sem saber o que falar. Pensou em como o ruivo havia chegado ali, mas nem isso conseguiu perguntar.

- Eu achei... – começou Gina, entre soluços – que eles me mandariam um berrador... que gritariam comigo, que demonstrariam raiva. Mas isso... foi muito pior!

E voltou a chorar no ombro do loiro, desolada. Os dois homens só conseguiam olhar, sem saber o que fazer.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo e mil pensamentos passavam na cabeça de Draco. Em um deles, apontou para a primeira frase da carta, fazendo Rony olhar.

- Acha que foi algum professor? – conseguiu perguntar, depois que o choro de Gina diminuiu.

Rony negou com a cabeça.

- Acho difícil algum professor se meter em assuntos particulares assim. Além do mais, a acusação foi muito séria, como se meus pais já tivessem certeza absoluta – Rony olhou para a irmã – não deram o benefício da dúvida. E só tem duas pessoas que eles confiariam assim, além de mim. A Hermione e o...

- Harry – Gina completou, afastando seu rosto de Draco e o secando.

No mesmo instante, Draco encheu-se de raiva.

- Potter – sussurrou.

- Ele não faria isso – Rony começou a defender o amigo – Gina, ele pode gostar de você, mas não fez nada depois que começou seu namoro. Não falou nada quando passou o Natal lá em casa, não fez nenhum comentário. Ele não seria capaz de fazer isso!

- Ron – Gina respirou, tentando se acalmar – eu não quero acreditar nisso, mas...

- Ele é aficionado por Gina – Draco disse, sua voz cheia de raiva – ele a perseguia pelos corredores e, mesmo agora, eu posso ver como ele a olha de longe!

- Malfoy, você não o conhece! – disse Rony, também com raiva – eu aceitei seu namoro absurdo com minha irmã, mas não vou deixa você falar do Harry assim!

Os dois homens se encararam, prestes a começar uma briga.

- Por favor, parem – Gina falou coma voz fraca – eu não tenho forças para aguentar duas pessoas que me são importantes brigando agora.

Suspirando, Draco voltou a abraçá-la.

- Desculpe – falou, acariciando sua barriga – você não pode se estressar mais do que já está. Precisa pensar no bem dos bebês.

Gina assentiu, olhando para o nada. Rony observou a cena; sempre odiara o Malfoy desde a primeira vez que pisara na escola, mas não podia negar que ele cuidava de sua irmã. O que seus pais disseram era injusto, pois não deram a chance de Gina explicar, ou mesmo mostrar o que ele estava vendo naquele instante.

- Eu vou indo – falou, dando as costas – se eu descobrir algo, lhe aviso.

Saiu do quarto no instante seguinte, deixando o casal a sós.

- Como ele sabia que você estava aqui? – Draco perguntou, depois de algum tempo.

- Depois que recebeu a carta de nossos pais, ele me procurou – a garota explicou – perguntou a Hermione onde ficava os aposentos de monitor-chefe, e ela lhe deu as direções.

Assentiu. A sangue-ruim era a monitora-chefe, possuía seu próprio quarto, tal como ele. E sabia onde ficava o seu, caso fosse necessário encontrá-lo em uma situação de urgência.

- Seu irmão até pode ser esperto de vez em quando – disse Draco, tentando fazê-la sorrir.

Um leve sorriso apareceu na face da ruiva, mas logo sumiu.

- O que vou fazer, Draco? A formatura está chegando, eles estarão aqui.

- Pensou em responder a carta?

- Não vai adiantar – ela negou com a cabeça – eles já fizeram um julgamento, não vão se importar.

- Mas se não o fizer, parecerá que está afirmando as acusações que lhe fizeram – completou Draco – talvez seja melhor você dizer algo, mesmo que no fundo não adiante. É melhor ao menos tentar.

Gina assentiu, seu rosto já seco. Lentamente, levantou-se, indo sentar-se na escrivaninha e, pegando um pergaminho e uma pena, começou a escrever. Draco foi para seu lado, agachando-se e segurando sua mão livre, observando que era escrito.

_Queridos pais,_

_Me magoa ser julgada de forma tão injusta, quando nem tive a oportunidade de me explicar. Mais do que isso, me dói ver que não tive a chance de contar-lhes pessoalmente, sendo ultrapassada por uma pessoa desconhecida por mim._

_Seja quem for essa pessoa, seja o que for que lhe tenham dito, vocês poderiam ter me perguntado antes de acusar-me de forma tão imparcial._

_Se estão desapontados, imaginem como eu fiquei ao ler a carta que me enviaram. Nunca pensei que meus pais me diriam frases tão duras sem antes ouvir o que tenho a dizer._

_Vocês nunca conheceram o Draco, não da forma que eu conheço; não sabem o quanto estou feliz ao lado dele e o que passamos para estarmos juntos nesse instante. Como podem acusar-me de interesseira, como se eu algum dia fosse capaz de estar com alguém se não por amor!_

_Eu tinha a esperança de que vocês entenderiam nosso relacionamento; no fundo, achei que me apoiariam, pois o desejo de todo pai é que seu filho seja feliz, independente do caminho que escolha. Vocês não podem traçar a minha vida; sou eu que a escolherei, mesmo que isso magoe ambos os lados._

_Por isso, peço perdão por não ter lhes contado antes, mas nada vai mudar entre Draco e eu. Espero que, ao visitarem Hogwarts para a formatura de Rony, vocês me deem a oportunidade de apresenta-lo formalmente, livre de julgamentos pré-concebidos._

_Abraços de sua filha que os ama,_

_Gina_

Ao término da carta, Gina havia recomeçado a chorar, e suas lágrimas manchavam o pergaminho. O dobrou e entregou a Draco, para que levasse ao corujal. Antes de sair, Dobby apareceu, trazendo o jantar.

- Obrigado, Dobby – Draco conseguiu dizer, dessa vez, genuinamente agradecido ao elfo doméstico, que apenas assentiu, feliz por ter cumprido suas obrigações.

Despachou a carta com uma das corujas de Hogwarts e, após conjurar pergaminho e pena, aproveitou para mandar uma a seus pais, contando do ocorrido. Ao retornar ao seu quarto, encontrou-o mais cheio do que esperava.

Luna, Blaise e Colin estavam ali, consolando Gina. Ao entrar, comentou:

- Meu quarto virou sala de reuniões agora?

Recebeu um olhar de desprezo de Blaise, e aproximou-se de sua noiva, sentando ao seu lado.

- Nós vamos descobrir quem foi, Gina – falava Luna.

- E como pretendem fazer isso? – perguntou o loiro, encostando-se na cama.

- Você subestima meu poder nesta escola, Malfoy – disse Colin, com um olhar confiante – não há informação que eu não possa descobrir com minha rede de conhecidos.

- Ou rede de fofoqueiros, escolha o que preferir – completou Gina, enquanto comia, arrancando risadas dos demais.

Ela estava melhor na presença dos amigos e havia voltado a comer. Ao se despedirem, Blaise chamou Draco em um canto.

- O que pretende fazer, caso consigamos descobrir o delator? – perguntou seu amigo.

- Eu vou fazê-lo se arrepender por ter feito Gina chorar – Draco respondeu, com um olhar sombrio.

- Só não exagere – disse seu amigo, colocando a mão em seu ombro e indo embora em seguida.

Suspirando, Draco voltou para o lado de Gina, abraçando-a, e posteriormente dormindo com ela em seus braços.

* * *

Faltava apenas uma semana para a formatura; Gina sentia-se melhor, apesar de ainda estar magoada. Seus pais não responderam sua última carta, o que para ela significava o pior. No entanto, conseguiu se concentrar nas aulas e sua rotina havia voltado ao normal, no meio de todos os exames finais que tinha.

Draco estava preso à ideia de descobrir quem havia delatado ela; uma raiva o consumia, depois de ver sua noiva tão indefesa chorando. Essa pessoa pagaria, com total certeza. E isso acabou acontecendo mais cedo do que ele imaginava.

- Malfoy! – Colin o gritou, pelos corredores, quando saía de uma de suas provas.

O grifinório veio correndo, Luna ao lado dele.

- Nós descobrimos – disse ele, esbaforido.

Entendendo, o loiro os puxou para um canto, esperando que contassem.

- Eu tenho uma amiga que o namorado dela tem uma irmã na Lufa-lufa, e que conhece uma outra garota que tem uma queda pelo Harry – começou Colin, e Draco já havia se perdido antes do término da frase.

- E eu conheço uma corvinal da minha sala, que conhece uma outra do quarto ano que também tem uma paixonite por ele – completou Luna.

- Essa lufa contou para outras pessoas que havia esbarrado com Harry no corujal há um tempo atrás, e quando a perguntamos, ela falou que havia sido próximo ao feriado – Colin continuou, sério – ela disse que estranhou vê-lo ali, principalmente porque ele estava usando uma coruja do colégio, e não a sua própria, que não parava de bicá-lo.

Lentamente, Draco começou a raciocinar.

- E essa corvinal – Luna falou – disse que esbarrou com ele semana passada também lá, e ele estava usando a própria coruja.

A mente de Draco ficou em branco por um momento, e logo após, seu olhar encheu-se de raiva.

- E vou acabar com ele – já estava se virando, mas Colin segurou seu braço.

- Espera! Você não pode sair atacando-o, só vai perder seu posto de monitor-chefe!

- Pense em Gina! – Luna tentava convencê-lo – vocês ficariam sem seu quarto, ela não teria onde comer!

O loiro parou, respirando fundo para se acalmar. Luna estava certa, precisava pensar em Gina.

- O que eu proponho – disse Colin – é preparar uma armadilha. Onde podemos fazê-lo confessar que fez isso, e onde haja testemunhas para provar.

Olhando nos olhos do grifinório, Draco falou:

- Está bem, mas será do meu jeito. O que faremos é o seguinte...

Com tudo acertado, cada um foi para um lado, preparando sua parte. A única coisa que Draco havia exigido é que Gina não soubesse, não ainda. Ela não poderia levar nenhum choque, estava frágil, tinha medo de algo acontecer com os bebês.

* * *

Ao final da tarde, Harry tinha saído de sua última aula, e caminhava pelos corredores lentamente. Pensamentos sombrios passavam por sua mente, tudo por causa de uma única pessoa: Gina.

Ver o noivado dela com Malfoy sendo anunciado pelos corredores foi a gota d'água para ele. Sem outra alternativa, enviou uma carta para Molly e Artur Weasley, pedindo desculpas por ser ele a informar isso, mas a filha deles havia mudado tanto que se sentia mal ao esconder. Ela havia juntado-se ao filho de Lucio Malfoy, exibindo-se pelos corredores com roupas caras, mostrando a todos que estava com alguém rico. E agora, anunciava que estavam noivos, e que em breve ostentaria o nome a riqueza dos Malfoy para que todos vissem. Rony não tinha culpa de nada, pois estava distraído demais com seu namoro com Hermione para prestar atenção na irmã, por isso sentiu-se na obrigação de ser ele a falar.

Sentiu-se um tanto mal por Gina, pois havia exagerado em algumas partes, mas era pelo bem dela. Com seus pais contra, ela não teria outra opção; não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre ela e os Malfoy, mas aparentemente, não a assustou como ele previa. Mas com seus pais a pressionando, com certeza ela faria algo.

Não sentia remorso; era pelo bem dela. Quando estivesse livre daquela influência maligna de Draco Malfoy, teria o caminho livre só para ele, e a ruiva perceberia que é muito melhor estar com alguém do lado dos "bonzinhos".

Estava em um corredor vazio e, ao passar na frente de uma porta, ouviu um soluço.

- Escute bem, você fará o que eu mando, entendeu? – uma voz falou de forma autoritária.

Reconheceu a voz; era Draco Malfoy. Aproximou-se, tentando olhar pela fresta. Viu uma garota escondendo o rosto nas mãos, chorando e soluçando. Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos.

- Eu não me importo com os pobretões dos seus pais – Malfoy continuou falando – mas você é propriedade minha! E não adianta chorar, sabe que não me importo com suas lágrimas.

Com raiva, Harry escancarou a porta, fazendo com que o loiro o olhasse. Na mesma hora, o sonserino empurrou a garota para suas costas fazendo cair no chão, e o olhou com desdém.

- Potter. Sempre querendo bancar o herói.

- Malfoy, afaste-se de Gina! – disse o moreno, levantando sua varinha, mas o loiro foi mais rápido.

- _Expelliarmus_!

A varinha de Harry voou longe, enquanto era empurrado para trás, fechando a porta.

- Hoje não, Potter – falou Draco, com raiva, enquanto lançava sua própria varinha para longe – hoje você é meu.

E no mesmo instante, Draco aproximou-se, socando o moreno. A luta era entre homens, e não entre bruxos; a raiva do loiro não passaria com alguns feitiços. O socava com força, e o moreno tentava revidar, mas mesmo que fosse especialista em luta, não conteria Draco, que extravasava toda a raiva acumulada durante meses.

- Foi você quem nos denunciou, não foi Potter? – ele perguntou, quase gritando, depois de mais um soco, fazendo o moreno cair para trás. Agachou-se, segurando-o pelo colarinho da blusa – foi você quem enviou uma carta anônima para meus pais e depois para a família Weasley. Admita.

Dando um sorriso de escárnio, com sangue escorrendo da boca, Harry falou.

- Fui eu, Malfoy. Eu jamais deixaria que uma cobra como você estragasse a vida da Gina – ele apontou para a ruiva no canto – ela é minha, está ouvindo! Não vai ser um desgraçado como você que vai tirá-la de mim!

Draco ficou sério e, soltando o colarinho, deixou que o moreno caísse no chão.

- Não vale a pena perder meu tempo com você, Potter – disse, friamente – você não passa de lixo.

Mas Harry estava com raiva, e começou a levantar-se.

- Onde pensa que vai? Nossa luta não acabou! Acha que vou deixar assim? – o moreno soltou um riso alterado – acha que eu vou deixar você se safar, depois de ter me atacado? Você vai perder seu cargo de monitor, Malfoy!

- Não, não vou – disse o loiro, recolhendo sua varinha e a sacudindo.

A porta se abriu, e Rony, Hermione, Blaise e Colin estavam parados ali. Seus dois melhores amigos olhavam chocados, depois de terem ouvido tudo.

Blaise entrou na sala, indo até a garota que estava no canto e levantando-a.

- Você está bem?

Assentindo, Luna retirou a peruca ruiva que usava, enquanto soltava seu cabelo, que estava preso em um coque.

- Estou, obrigada.

- Draco, você poderia ter tido mais cuidado ao jogá-la no canto – falou Blaise, enquanto abraçava a namorada.

- Foi mal, queria dar veracidade à minha atuação – disse o loiro, com um sorriso vitorioso na face. Olhou para Potter, que observava tudo abismado – você não achou que eu trataria minha noiva assim, achou, Potter?

Rony e Hermione entraram na sala, e Colin continuou na porta, vigiando o corredor.

- Eu nunca pensei... – começou Rony, com sua voz fria, enquanto olhava para Harry – que meu melhor amigo pudesse ferir minha família propositalmente. Logo você, que tratei como um irmão, que levei para minha própria casa, achando que se sentiria acolhido.

- Rony, seu idiota! – gritou Harry – você não vê que o Malfoy está te colocando contra mim? Ele quer...

- Não, Harry – Rony o cortou – você se colocou contra mim. Você admitiu que entrou em contato com meus pais para falar de Gina – a voz de Rony demonstrava desprezo – você fez minha irmã chorar como eu nunca havia visto em toda a minha vida. E eu jamais o perdoarei isso.

Ele deu as costas, mas Hermione segurou sua mão, resolvendo se pronunciar.

- Eu, Hermione Granger, atualmente ocupando o cargo de monitora-chefe – ela falou, seriamente – de forma imparcial, assumo que testemunhei esta cena, incluindo a confissão de Harry Potter para com as acusações feitas pelo monitor-chefe, Draco Malfoy. Sendo assim, nenhum ponto será descontado de nenhuma das casas e nenhuma punição será dada aos envolvidos.

Depois de falar, ainda segurando a mão de Rony, saiu da sala com ele, sendo seguida por Draco, Blaise e Luna. Colin encontrava-se no beiral e, antes de fechar a porta, falou:

- Melhor você ir para a enfermaria e dizer que rolou pela escada – disse ele, antes de fechar a sala e deixar o moreno aturdido lá.

Estava humilhado. Draco Malfoy conseguiu humilhá-lo e colocá-lo contra seus amigos, além de roubar sua garota. Não perdoaria. Raiva crescia dentro dele, enquanto seus pensamentos ficavam cada vez mais malignos.

Ele pagaria. Draco Malfoy pagaria pelo que o fez passar hoje. Ou seu nome não seria Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

* * *

Ao chegarem ao cruzamento do corredor, onde cada um iria para um lado, Rony parou, virando-se para trás.

- Malfoy – ele disse, estendendo sua mão – cuide da minha irmã.

Assentindo, Draco apertou a mão do ruivo com força.

- Eu cuidarei – disse sério.

Rony e Hermione seguiram o caminho para a torre, deixando os outros ali.

- Acabou – Blaise suspirou – e eu achei que esse seu plano louco não funcionaria. Imagina se o Potter _não_ tivesse feito a denúncia, ou não admitisse? Você perderia seu cargo, com total certeza.

- Mas ele fez – Draco limitou-se a dizer – e depois de hoje, melhor todos tomarmos cuidado, porque ele não vai deixar passar em branco. Eu conheço o olhar que ele deu – falou, de modo sombrio – é a expressão de alguém que não tem mais nada a perder.

Os outros ficaram sérios, mas Colin resolveu interromper.

- Podemos pensar nisso depois – disse o grifinório – por hora, acho que podemos comemorar nossa pequena vitória. E é melhor contarmos pra Pimentinha, ou ela nos matará por ter guardado segredo.

Assentindo, foram todos para o sexto andar, já que Draco já havia se conformado de o quarto ser a nova sala de reuniões do grupo.

Ao contarem para Gina, ela os olhou com raiva.

- E vocês não me contaram nada?

- Não queríamos preocupá-la, amor – disse Draco, abraçando-a – até porque não sabíamos se daria certo.

- Mas agora você já pode saber – completou Colin.

Gina ainda os olhava com certa raiva.

- Você podiam ter me chamado, eu queria ter visto a cena – falou, abrindo um sorriso, fazendo com que todos respirassem aliviados.

E ficaram ali, jogando conversa fora e planejando o que fariam em seguida. Com a proximidade da cerimônia de formatura, só tenderia a piorar; uma vez que Potter era acolhido pelos Weasley, Gina tinha medo do que aconteceria.

- Meu irmão provavelmente não falará nada aos meus pais – comentou Gina – se falar, não irão acreditar, não com a fama de bom garoto que ele tem.

- Então só resta esperar – comentou Draco – e torcer para que tudo dê certo.

- Nós estaremos ali – disse Blaise – para cobrir vocês.

Luna assentiu, já que também era convidada da cerimônia, uma vez que seu namorado estava se formando.

- Falem por vocês – disse Colin, mal-humorado – eu terei que ficar na torre me remoendo ao imaginar o que estará acontecendo no salão.

Ele era sextanista, e não havia nenhum motivo para que estivesse presente na cerimônia, causando-lhe certo rancor.

- Ah, Colin, não fique assim – falou Gina – prometo que lhe conto tudo depois.

Assentindo, ele suspirou.

- Ah, tudo bem, já me conformei com a ideia – disse, beliscando um biscoito – mas eu ainda vou arrumá-la para a formatura, ouviu, mocinha?

Sorrindo, Gina assentiu, sabendo que seu amigo ansiava por isso.

Continuaram conversando, antes de despedir-se. Quando se deitaram, Gina não pode deixar de comentar.

- Eu nunca pensei que o Harry seria capaz de fazer algo assim. Ele sempre foi tão solitário por não ter pais... Sempre sentimos pena dele, sempre procuramos acolhê-lo...

- Talvez esse tenha sido o problema – Draco respondeu, abraçando-a – vocês tentaram dar a ele algo que não teve a vida inteira. Ele não soube lidar com isso, e acabou levando para o lado ruim.

Ficaram em silêncio, antes de Draco voltar a falar.

- Eu não o culpo – disse – se fosse eu que tivesse te perdido para outro, acho que teria feito o mesmo. Nunca fui altruísta, não sei se conseguiria deixar minha felicidade de lado para vê-la feliz com outra pessoa.

Gina se aconchegou mais perto dele.

- Mas foi você que eu escolhi para amar – ela respondeu – então não precisa pensar em nenhuma outra hipótese, a não ser me fazer feliz.

Sorrindo, Draco conseguiu falar, enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

- Prometo cumprir minha missão.

****fim do capítulo 5****

* * *

**N/A:** Hey people!

O que acharam da vingança? Foi o suficiente Harry tomar alguns socos e sangrar um pouquinho? Ou deveria ter tido mais? Acham que ele fará algo em retorno?

Mal posso esperar para ver as especulações de vocês! Próximo capítulo teremos a Cerimônia de Formatura, e já está pronto! É um cap que promete muuuuitas emoções!

Sorry se ainda não respondi as reviews dessas fic e das outras, e nem dei mais explicações referentes ao abandono das outras fics. Mas estou sem tempo, mas prometo q responderei. Por enquanto, apenas curtam a leitura das atualizações!

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[ **Princesa Chi** ]·._.·´¯)**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo ****6**** – ****A ****Integração ****do ****mundo ****mágico**

O dia de formatura chegou. Muitos alunos estavam ansiosos, outros deprimidos porque não poderiam assistir a cerimônia. Gina estava em seu salão comunal, sendo arrumada por Colin no dormitório feminino. Por algum motivo, o moreno conseguia entrar lá, talvez pelo fato de que fosse gay.

- Perfeita – disse ele, afastando-se para olhá-la – eu não poderia ter feito um trabalho melhor.

A ruiva usava um vestido que Narcisa havia enviado naquela semana; era dourado e o tecido era grosso e metalizado, com forro na cor preta, dando volume na parte da saia. Com uma fita amarrada abaixo do busto, dava a impressão de que o volume vinha do tecido, e não de sua barriga, que naquela semana parecia ter crescido mais do que no último mês. Era tomara-que-caia, mas fitas negras saíam da bainha superior e amarravam em seu pescoço, aparentando serem alças.

Usava sapatos de boneca pretos de salto baixo; seu cabelo estava solto e completamente liso, com uma tiara também dourada separando sua franja, sendo complementada por uma maquiagem leve no rosto. Em seu pescoço, fazia questão de usar o colar que Draco lhe dera, com o pingente de esmeralda, além de seu anel de noivado na mão direita.

Ao olhar-se no espelho, Gina só conseguiu agradecer.

- Obrigada, Colin.

- Agora vai lá e arrasa, Pimentinha – disse o grifinório, abraçando-a – vai dar tudo certo.

Assentindo, Gina estava saindo do salão, sendo olhada por muitos, quando Hermione encontrou-a na porta, já utilizando sua beca de formanda.

- Rony já está no salão, mas pediu para que eu falasse com você – disse, esbaforida – seus irmãos ainda não sabem.

Então seus pais não tinham contado a eles. Suspirou.

- Gina... – começou Hermione, incerta – desculpe por tudo. Eu já fui uma amiga mais próxima, mas acabamos nos afastando. Mas quero que saiba que iremos ajudá-la. Tanto eu quanto seu irmão estamos levando nossas varinhas escondido – terminou, dando um sorriso confiante.

- Obrigada, Mione – respondeu, dando um sorriso – agora volte lá e faça as honras na apresentação, como sendo a bruxa mais inteligente já formada em Hogwarts.

Sorrindo, a morena se despediu, correndo pelos corredores.

Marcou de encontrar Luna na escadaria, e a corvinal estava linda, trajando um vestido preto simples, mas que intensificava sua beleza.

- Nervosa?

- Muito. Vou conhecer os pais do Blaise hoje – disse a loira – e você?

- Preparada mentalmente – respondeu a ruiva – vamos.

Entraram no salão, de braços dados. No lugar das enormes mesas das casas, havia várias mesas individuais, agrupadas por casas e separadas por famílias. Logo avistou a mesa de sua, a mais cheia do salão: um intenso aglomerado de ruivos. Onde havia a mesa dos professores, agora estava um enorme palco, cheio de cadeiras vazias enfileiradas para que os formandos se sentassem, e um tablado para que o orador falasse. O teto e as paredes estavam todos decorados com bandeiras das quatro casas e faixas de felicitações aos formandos. Em um dos cantos, músicos preparavam seus instrumentos e no outro, uma mesa mais singela com os professores que quiseram assistir, dentre eles, Dumbledore.

- Vai dar tudo certo – Luna apertou sua mão – estaremos aqui para o que precisar.

Respirando fundo, Gina caminhou até a mesa dos Weasley. Rony estava lá, e conversava entre sussurros com seus pais; ao ser avistava por seus outros irmãos, eles levantara-se e a abraçaram com animação.

- Gininha, ano que vem será você! – disse Carlinhos, enquanto lhe abraçava e fazia cafuné.

- Nem acredito que só falta uma Weasley! – Gui o completou, abraçando-a em seguida.

- Está tão linda! – os gêmeos falavam, a girando para vê-la melhor.

Todos lhe cumprimentavam animados, e Gina sentia um nó em seu estômago, com medo de perder tudo aquilo. Eram seus irmãos, os amava demais e não queria ficar sem eles. Ao terminar de ser abraçada por todos, virou-se para seus pais.

- Oi mamãe e papai – falou, dando um leve sorriso. Rony tinha acabado de se despedir, pois todos os formandos estavam sendo convocados para o início da cerimônia.

Seus pais a encararam, sérios, sem falar nada. Sua mãe virou o rosto. Ao perceber a tensão no ar, Gui perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo?

Sua pergunta foi ignorada.

- Você está usando um anel – disse seu pai, de forma amarga, indicando a mão direita de Gina.

Só então seus irmãos prestaram atenção ao objeto.

- Que anel é esse Gina? – perguntou Percy – parece ser caro.

- Esse pingente é uma esmeralda? – perguntou Carlinhos, incrédulo.

O sorriso de Gina sumiu.

- Papai... – ela tentou falar, mas sua mãe a cortou.

- Nós a avisamos – falou Molly, séria – que se continuasse com isso, não faria mais parte de nossa família.

- Mamãe, por favor, me escute! – tentou, exasperada – vocês não conhecem Draco, ele...

- Não vamos ouvi-la – seu pai a cortou, ríspido – não vou ouvir alguém que traiu sua própria família!

Todos os irmãos encaravam a cena, sem entender.

- Papai, do que o senhor...? – Fred tentou perguntar, mas a voz de Molly cortou o ar.

- Você não é mais nossa filha – ela disse encarando Gina com um olhar tão frio que fez a garota estremecer – não se sentará conosco essa noite.

Gina engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos e controlando-se para não chorar. Seus irmãos estavam em choque observando o que era dito.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? – perguntou Carlinhos, com raiva – como vocês podem dizer isso para a Gina? Ele é nossa irmã!

- Sua... _irmã_ – seu pai falou, sua voz amarga e sem emoção – nos trocou pela família de Lucio Malfoy.

Agora seus irmãos a olhava incrédulos.

- Isso... É verdade, Gi? – Gui tentou perguntar.

Respirando fundo, Gina negou com a cabeça.

- Não, não é – ele deu um olhar frio aos seus pais – eu jamais trocaria minha família por ninguém, pois eu imaginei que minha família apoiaria minhas decisões e estaria comigo a todo custo.

Ela virou-se para seus irmãos, tentando dar um sorriso fraco.

- Sinto muito magoá-los, meus irmãos, mas eu estarei me casando durante as férias. Draco Malfoy me pediu em casamento enquanto namorávamos, e eu aceitei. Me desculpem se minha felicidade os deixará com raiva tal como deixou nossos pais, mas não voltarei atrás da decisão que tomei.

Uma sirene apitava, indicando que todos deveriam se sentar para o começo da cerimônia. Seus irmãos a olhavam em silêncio, chocados demais para falar algo. Gina virou-se para ir embora.

- Atenderei seu pedido, minha mãe. Não sentarei com vocês hoje – disse, já de costas, enquanto afastava-se.

O que mais queria naquele momento era abraçar Draco e chorar em seu ombro. Mas precisava ser forte; já havia tomado sua decisão, não podia demonstrar fraqueza. Luna a olhava triste da mesa em que estava, sendo acompanhada por um casal mais velho que não conhecia, provavelmente os pais de Blaise.

Caminhou até a mesa dos Malfoy, e Narcisa prontamente se levantou, a abraçando.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, querida – disse em seu ouvido – eles ainda estão em choque, mas vai ficar tudo bem.

Lucio encarava Artur, a mesas de distância, com tanta frieza que poderia congelar o salão. Nem ele poderia imaginar um tratamento do tipo; não fora tão imparcial com Draco, lhe dera a chance de explicar, pois ainda era seu filho e era o mínimo que podia fazer. Julgá-lo antes de ouvi-lo era antiético e desrespeitoso. E ao ver a forma como Artur Weasley tratou sua própria filha despertou nele um desprezo ainda maior por aquele homem.

- Sentará conosco essa noite, Virginia – ele falou, conjurando uma cadeira – e a receberemos com toda a honra que merece.

Gina assentiu, dando um sorriso fraco enquanto sentava-se e as luzes diminuíam para o início da cerimônia.

* * *

- Me solta, Blaise! – Draco havia visto a cena de onde estava, uma sala anexada ao salão. Queria ir a todo custo até lá, dizer para os malditos Weasley que Gina não merecia aquele tratamento. Queria torturá-los, fazê-los pagar por aquilo.

- Draco... não... Pare de se mexer! – dizia o moreno, enquanto tentava imobilizá-lo – você não pode, seu idiota! Só vai piorar a situação!

O loiro parou, tentando se acalmar. Os formandos já estavam se posicionando em suas cadeiras, e ele e a sangue-ruim seriam os oradores.

- Se acalme – falou Blaise, soltando-o – respire fundo, lembre-se de quem você é. Você é um Malfoy, mostre sua superioridade, mostre que você é responsável e que se eles não são capazes de fazer a filha deles feliz, você é.

Draco exalou o ar.

- Obrigado, Blaise.

- Vou estar com minha varinha em punhos – disse o amigo – agora, prepare-se.

Ele saiu, indo sentar-se em seu lugar. Quando todos os formandos estavam sentados, as luzes diminuíram. Dois focos de luzes se acenderam, direcionados para cada extremidade do palco; ele caminhou até o tablado, sendo seguido pela luz, enquanto Hermione vinha pelo outro lado, da mesma forma, enquanto a banda tocava uma música suave para a entrada deles. Ouviram leves aplausos, que cessaram quando chegaram ao local.

- Boa noite a todos – começou Hermione – meu nome é Hermione Granger e sou a monitora-chefe, membra da Grifinória.

Os pais dela aplaudiram entusiasticamente, junto com outros.

- E eu me chamo Draco Malfoy, monitor-chefe e membro da Sonserina – disse, observando atentamente a mesa cheia de ruivos – e esta noite estaremos apresentando os formandos de Hogwarts, com seus respectivos méritos.

- Este ano – Hermione começou o seu discurso após os aplausos cessarem – nós aprendemos o verdadeiro significado da palavra "maturidade". Nos deparamos com a decisão de que carreira seguir; enfrentamos nossos medos e descobrimos – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – que até nosso inimigos podem tornarem-se aliados, uma vez que a implicância infantil é deixada de lado.

O salão estava em silêncio absoluto, e todos a olhavam intensamente enquanto falava. Seu discurso havia mudado de última hora, embora ninguém soubesse. Os Weasley pareciam engolir em seco a cada palavra dita por ela.

- Descobrimos também – ela continuou – que as diferenças é que fazem nossa convivência ser tão enriquecedora para nós, como bruxos. Que nossas casas, apesar de serem como nossas famílias, não nos impunha uma separação, mas sim, uma integração com todos. E que, tal como sobrenomes, podiam ser deixadas de lado.

Draco a olhava de soslaio e, apesar de sempre ter detestado a sangue-ruim, sentiu certa admiração por ela e por suas palavras.

- Por isso, senhores e senhoras presentes, familiares de todos os formandos, peço que se lembrem da importância de Hogwarts, pois os laços que aqui formamos podem seguir por toda uma vida. Lembrem-se também que não importa se você veio de uma família bruxa tradicional ou, como eu, de uma família de trouxas, pois todos sairemos daqui como bruxos espetaculares, do qual a sociedade mágica sempre esperará o melhor.

Ao concluir, houve uma leva de aplausos admirados.

- Por que eu tenho a impressão de que o discurso veio para nós...? – perguntou Gui, em um sussurro, sem esperar resposta.

Os irmãos Weasley ainda estavam em choque; mal tiveram tempo de absorver o que sua irmã tinha acabado de contar, antes de vê-la juntar-se à mesa de Lucio Malfoy, sendo recebida acaloradamente por uma mulher.

Seus pais permaneciam em silêncio, e não sabiam o que pensar. A forma como sua irmã os olhou e falou com eles... Não sabiam como reagir. Seus pais pareciam desprezá-la, sem dar a chance de que se explicasse, e eles mesmos não sabiam se queriam ouvir mais.

Ela era a mais nova da família e já havia comunicado seu casamento; só isso já seria surpresa o suficiente, mas o agravante foi com que ela iria se casar. E agora observavam essa pessoa, começando a falar no palco.

- Depois do discurso da Granger, acho difícil o meu fazer algum efeito – ele começou, fazendo alguns rirem, inclusive ela – mas tentarei. Ao começar esse ano como monitor-chefe, achei que era o ápice de minha responsabilidade ter que cuidar de todos os assuntos estudantis, mas me enganei. Descobri, ao longo do ano, que precisava amadurecer mais, e pude ver esse desejo em cada aluno que está presente hoje – seu olhar dirigiu-se à Gina – descobri que a vida pode lhe pregar peças e trazer surpresas inesperadas, mas que nem por isso deixarão de ser boas. Que a maturidade depende de cada um e que ninguém poderá forçá-lo a fazer algo, a menos que seja de sua vontade.

Seu olhar dirigiu-se à mesa dos Weasley, enquanto falava.

- Descobri, e tenho certeza que outros companheiros também, que nós somos de uma nova geração. Uma que não se importa com que casa o outro pertence, ou em que família nasceu, pois no fundo, somos todos bruxos. E, como bruxos dessa geração, aprendemos que velhas concepções devem ficar no passado, pois só visamos um único ponto: o futuro.

Ao terminar sua fala, foi aplaudido entusiasticamente. Gina o olhava abobada, pois nunca havia imaginado que ele poderia ser um orador tão bom. A mensagem passada tanto por ele quanto por Hermione havia sido clara: aquele era o momento de integração no mundo mágico.

Olhou para Luna, sentada em uma mesa próxima. Ela trocava algumas palavras com os pais de Blaise, e sorria animada. Não conseguiu olhar para a mesa de sua família; doía demais dentro dela só de imaginar que nunca mais trocariam palavras carinhosas.

Com o término dos aplausos, Hermione retomou a palavra.

-Sem mais delongas, apresento os formandos desse ano – ela abriu um pergaminho – com seu ingresso garantido na Academia de Tratadores de Criaturas Mágicas, James Abbot, da Lufa-Lufa!

O rapaz sentado na primeira cadeira da fileira superior levantou-se, colocando seu chapéu de bruxo e aproximando-se deles. Draco entregou-lhe seu certificado, enrolado em forma de pergaminho, apertando sua mão. O rapaz levantou o objeto no alto e, após acenar para sua família, retornou ao seu lugar.

Olhando para o pergaminho de Granger, Draco chamou:

- A única aluna animaga de Hogwarts, Flora Blumina, Corvinal!

A garota, sentada na segunda cadeira aproximou-se e, enquanto andava, transformou-se em uma lontra, retornando à sua forma humana logo depois, recebendo o diploma das mãos de Hermione e repetindo o gesto do rapaz anterior, sob muitos aplausos.

E assim a noite prosseguiu, cada nome sendo chamado por ordem alfabética e com Draco e Hermione revezando a evocação e a entrega de diplomas. Seus nomes foram pulados, pois seriam os últimos a receber. Eles haviam entrado no clima de festejo, chamando os alunos de forma animada e fazendo brincadeiras:

- Com o maior índice de destruição de objetos de Hogwarts – falou Draco – mas também com a melhor nota em Herbologia já vista, Neville Longbottom, Grifinória!

O próprio Neville riu da piada, enquanto recebia seu diploma das mãos de Hermione, que o abraçou.

- Uma das garotas mais cobiçadas de Hogwarts por sua beleza – chamou Hermione – Pansy Parkinson, Sonserina!

Pansy aproximou-se, dando um abraço em Draco ao receber seu diploma e, antes de se virar, deu um sorriso de desculpas para Gina, acenando. Não queria deixá-la com ciúmes, só demonstrar que Draco era seu amigo.

Ao chegar a vez de Harry, foi Draco quem o chamou, após ficar em silêncio por um momento.

- O apanhador mais novo de Hogwarts no último século – chamou, sem emoção – Harry Potter, Grifinória.

Muitos aplaudiam, em especial, a família Weasley, que gritava vivas. Gina ficou quieta, assim como Lucio e Narcisa.

Ao entregar o diploma para ele, Hermione não sorriu nem o cumprimentou. A morena nunca conseguiu ser falsa, e não seria naquele momento que faria. Ignorando, Harry acenou sorridente para a mesa dos Weasley, como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido.

Controlando sua raiva, Hermione tomou a frente, chamando o próximo nome, antes que algo acontecesse. A formatura foi passando, e os nomes já estavam no final. Era a vez de Hermione falar o nome, mas Draco puxou o pergaminho dela, dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Esse cara precisa receber o diploma das mãos dela – falou, apontando para Hermione – pois depois de sete anos, estão finalmente namorando. Ronald Weasley, Grifinória!

Ao som de risos e aplausos, Rony levantou sorrindo, enquanto Hermione corava, feliz. Ao entregar seu diploma, o ruivo a puxou, dando um beijo, fazendo com que a família Weasley urrasse de felicidade. Até Gina aplaudia entusiasmada, surpresa com o ato inesperado de seu noivo.

Antes de retornar ao seu lugar, Ron estendeu a mão, apertando a de Draco, com confiança. Sua família ficou em silêncio ao observar o gesto.

- Por que ele fez isso? – perguntou Jorge, incrédulo.

Percy soltou um suspiro.

- Acho que ele está demonstrando a maturidade que foi falada no discurso da Hermione – ele falou, e seus irmãos o olharam em silêncio, voltando a prestar atenção ao final da cerimônia.

- Com uma das maiores popularidades entre a população feminina – disse Hermione, sorrindo – mas não se animem, pois este já tem dona, Blaise Zabini, Sonserina!

Blaise levantou-se, sorrindo e, ignorando a mão estendida de Draco, o abraçou. Sorrindo, levantou seu diploma, e depois fez um coração com as mãos em direção à Luna.

Quando os nomes dos formandos sentados terminaram de ser chamados, e estavam todos em seus lugares, Draco e Hermione ficaram em silêncio, parados em pé onde estavam. Rony levantou-se lentamente e foi para o lado dela, pegando o diploma da garota em cima do tablado.

- Com as melhores notas já vistas em Hogwarts – começou o ruivo, cheio de emoção olhando para Mione – esta garota mostrou que uma bruxa vindo de família trouxa é capaz de alcançar o topo. Ela é a pessoa mais inteligente desse século, monitora-chefe e minha namorada, Hermione Granger da Grifinória.

O ruivo entregou o diploma a ela, que o abraçou e roubou-lhe um beijo, ao som de muitos aplausos. A noite estava sendo muito mais divertida do que todos esperavam, em especial para Gina, que se distraía com a apresentação.

Após receber seu diploma, Hermione foi para seu lugar, acompanhada de Rony, deixando Draco em pé.

Blaise levantou-se lentamente, parando de frente para ele, e depois olhando para a plateia.

- Eu quem deveria entregar este diploma – o moreno começou – mas acho um tanto injusto. Este cara – ele apontou para Draco – é meu melhor amigo e, como tal, sei que ele gostaria que outra pessoa o fizesse. Sendo assim, chamo ao palco para compartilhar dessa honra Virginia Weasley!

Ele começou a aplaudir e os outros presentes também. Gina ficou olhando surpresa para eles, mas Narcisa a cutucou para que fosse. Nervosa, caminhou lentamente. Com o canto do olho, viu sua família encará-la, sendo os únicos a não aplaudirem.

- Eu vou te matar depois – Draco sussurrou entre os dentes para seu amigo, enquanto a ruiva caminhava na direção deles.

- Não, você vai me agradecer – disse o moreno, dando uma piscadela.

Ao chegar ao palco, com uma das luzes a seguindo, caminhou até Draco, parando na sua frente. Blaise havia se afastado um pouco, observando. Delicadamente e ao som apenas da música leve tocada pela banda, ela pegou o último diploma encima do tablado.

- Eu não sei o que dizer – começou, dando um riso nervoso e fazendo com que Draco risse, junto da plateia – mas... Você me ensinou que uma pessoa pode superar a si própria, quando quer. Me mostrou que a vida é mais do que o que vemos superficialmente, que há sempre mais a ser conhecido e aprendido – ela falava tudo olhando para o chão, envergonhada. Levantou o rosto, encarando Draco e falando com confiança – você me mostrou que o amor existe e pode nascer em qualquer lugar, para qualquer pessoa. Por isso, entrego a você este diploma, Draco Malfoy, monitor-chefe, membro da Sonserina e meu futuro marido.

Sorrindo, Draco pegou seu diploma e a abraçou carinhosamente, beijando-a e seguida.

Blaise aplaudiu e assobiou, sendo imitado pelos presentes, que acharam a cena encantadora e romântica. Luna aplaudia entusiasmada e os pais de Blaise observavam a cena surpresos, assim como muitos que vinham de família bruxa e conheciam as rixas existentes entre os Malfoy e os Weasley.

Molly fungou e Artur soltou um suspiro, com os olhos vermelhos. Seus irmãos olhavam para a cena, toda a emoção no ar.

- Ela ainda é minha irmã – disse Carlinhos, com a voz embargada – que se dane se ela está com o babaca do Malfoy, ela é minha irmã!

Dizendo isso, levantou-se, caminhando apressado até o palco, enquanto seus irmãos vinham atrás dele. Todos ficaram em silêncio e Gina afastou-se de Draco, olhando assustada e achando que uma briga começaria, mas Carlinhos abriu os braços mostrando que estava sem a varinha. Emocionada, Gina desceu as escadas do palco, correndo para os braços de seu irmão.

- Sua pestinha! – disse ele, a abraçando – sempre teimosa, sempre fazendo besteira!

Gui aproximou-se, também abraçando-a.

- Você é nossa Gininha – disse ele – mesmo que se case com um Malfoy, você é uma Weasley, e ninguém pode dizer o contrário.

Emocionada, Gina chorava de felicidade, enquanto era abraçada por todos os seus irmãos, ouvindo incentivos. Rony havia descido do palco, e a abraçou também, logo depois cumprimentando seus outros irmãos.

Todos haviam começado a aplaudir, e Luna levantou-se, gritando vivas. Todos começaram a levantar-se também, aplaudindo mais forte, surpresos e sem entenderem muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu não disse que você iria me agradecer? – falou Blaise, ao lado de Draco, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Assentindo, Draco desceu do palco e começou a andar em direção à mesa em que os Weasley estavam sentados, onde Molly e Artur permaneciam com os olhos lacrimejados. Passou por Gina e seus irmãos, que o olharam sem entender o que pretendia fazer. Gina se moveu, querendo alcançá-lo, mas Rony a segurou. Olhou para o irmão, que lhe deu um sorriso confiante. Voltou a olhar a cena, desesperada.

O salão inteiro ficou em silêncio quando Draco parou em frente aos dois.

- Sr. e Sra. Weasley – ele começou, com a voz séria, olhando diretamente para eles – vocês me odeiam por eu ser um Malfoy. E não posso negar que, durante muito tempo, esse ódio foi mútuo. Mas a filha de vocês, Virginia Weasley, me fez ver que esse era um ódio sem sentido. Ela me trouxe a felicidade que nunca achei que teria um dia. E em troca, eu quero a chance de fazê-la feliz a cada dia de sua vida, mas sei que ela nunca estará completa se sua família a desprezá-la. Por isso eu peço, não por mim, mas pela felicidade de Gina, que a aceitem como filha novamente, e deem todo o amor com que a criaram.

Molly havia começado a chorar, Artur estava com os olhos molhados. Soltando-se de Rony, Gina caminhou até eles, parando ao lado de Draco.

- Mamãe... – ela sussurrou.

Sua mãe levantou-se, puxando-a para um abraço apertado. Artur aproximou-se, abraçando-a em conjunto com a esposa.

- Nossa filha, nossa Gina – ele disse – a amamos demais.

Molly tentou falar, entre lágrimas.

- Nos perdoe, filha, por tudo o que dissemos.

Chorando novamente, Gina assentiu, entre os braços dos pais. Seus irmãos começaram a aplaudir a cena, e todo os demais aplaudiram juntos, até mesmo Draco, que olhava a cena sorrindo.

- Você estava certa, como sempre – comentou Lucio, aplaudindo – tudo terminou bem.

- Não – Narcisa estava com um olhar apreensivo – algo ruim ainda vai acontecer.

Seu marido a olhou assustado, e depois, começou a observar atento à sua volta. Ouviram um tilintar, e viram o diretor Alvo Dumbledore levantar-se para falar algumas palavras, após todos se silenciarem:

- Hoje à noite nós testemunhamos que velhas rixas podem ser deixadas de lado – começou o diretor – que a integração em nosso mundo mágico é sim possível, pela arma mais antiga que o ser humano já teve: o amor.

Ele olhava sorrindo para o casal; Gina havia se soltado de seus pais, indo para o lado de Draco e entrelaçando sua mão à dele.

- Não podemos nos esquecer que essa integração depende de cada um de nós, dispostos a deixar seus conceitos de lado e aceitar seu próximo como ele é. Um brinde aos jovens que nos fizeram ver que isso é possível.

Todos que possuíam taças as levantaram para um brinde, mas um raio de luz atravessou o salão e atingiu Draco no peito. Seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento e depois ele caiu para frente, Gina gritando seu nome e tentando segurá-lo.

Olhou à sua volta desesperada, assim como as pessoas presentes. Primeiro, achou que fora um de seus irmãos, mas eles pareciam chocados, também olhando em volta. Viu então quem havia lançado o feitiço, parado em pé no palco: Harry.

- Eu não vou deixar – ele sussurrava olhando para o chão, sua voz sombria – se eu não posso tê-la, ninguém mais poderá.

Começou a rir, uma risada maligna, enquanto todos olhavam assustados. Sua risada engrossou, e, ao levantar o rosto novamente, olhos vermelhos puderam ser vistos.

- Olá, pequena – falou a voz de Voldemort, enquanto uma sombra negra envolvia o corpo de Harry – eu preciso lhe agradecer. Graças a você e ao sentimento de raiva de Potter eu pude retornar.

Chocados, os bruxos começaram a levantar suas varinhas, mas uma explosão aconteceu e todos os objetos no salão começaram a pegar fogo.

- Corram! – alguém gritou.

Mas o Harry-Voldemort gargalhava malignamente enquanto todos corriam e, voando, foi em direção a Gina.

- Não! – gritou Rony, ao ver em quem ele mirava.

Assustada, Gina fechou os olhos e depois só viu escuridão.

****fim ****do ****capítulo ****6****

* * *

**N/A:** Olá!

Então, não me matem ainda! O cap foi curto porque tinha que parar nessa parte, fazer o quê rsrs

Ah, minhas antigas leitoras devem estar dando um ataque neste momento; quero dizer, da outra vez eu as matei de curiosidade, e logicamente, eu não iria repetir a mesma cena, né? Eu tinha que criar outro tipo de emoção, para que pudessem se surpreender!

Funcionou? Estão ansiosas pelo próximo cap? A guerra de verdade apenas começou!

Para os curiosos, o vestido de Gina é o usado na série "Glee", no último episódio da primeira temporada. Me inspirei porque há uma garota grávida na série, e esse vestido escondeu o barrigão de nove meses dela! Já que a Gina só está com quatro meses na formatura, serviria melhor :)

Aliás, gostaram da formatura? Foi bem diferente da versão antiga; quando eu escrevi a primeira vez, nunca nem tinha visto uma formatura de verdade antes, e acabei tornando mais um baile que qualquer outra coisa... Dessa vez, foi mais "real"!

A história vai tomar um rumo bem diferente do que era antes (acho que já deu para perceber). O próximo capítulo já está escrito e está bem grandinho, pois descrevo muita coisa.

Agora, vamos para os assuntos sérios:

**Quanto ****ao ****abandono ****de**** "****Entre ****o ****Céu ****e ****o ****Inferno****"****:** eu não abandonei esta fic por falta de review, mas porque eu realmente não em sinto confortável em escrevê-la. Foi como eu disse, ela nunca foi uma fic _minha_, era uma adaptação bem fiel do mangá "Akuma na Eros", onde eu utilizava até as falas que eram ditas, mas deixava as cenas mais "leves" do que nos quadrinhos (o choque visual de algumas cenas é bem pesado, acredite). Eu comecei a escrevê-la só porque eu gostava do mangá e queria que outras pessoas o conhecessem... Mas não vejo muito sentido agora. Pra quem quiser saber o final da história, eu vou ver se depois acho os arquivos salvos aqui e coloco no meu perfil para baixarem, mas se procurem no google, vocês encontram. Mas eu realmente não quero continuar a escrevê-la, pois como autora, não me sinto utilizando minha imaginação e criatividade, entendem?

**Quanto ****ao ****abandono ****de**** "****Tchimitchanga****"****:** é criação minha, mas também não me sinto inclinada a continuá-la. Eu a comecei de maneira abrupta há muito tempo, e nem sequer lembro do que eu planejava para ela. Eu não a baseei em nenhum filme ou história, como algumas pessoas me perguntaram, mas só na minha imaginação. Mas relendo-a, nem sequer consigo pensar em mais coisa para escrever. Ficaria confuso, muitos personagens envolvidos, envolveria uma reescrita de tudo... E eu simplesmente não consigo.

Entendam, com **"****A ****Razão ****é ****Você****"** foi diferente; eu resolvi reescrevê-la porque ela é minha primeira fic, e eu tinha um carinho absurdo por ela; eu havia começado despretensiosamente, mas conseguido criar uma boa emoção na reta final. Daí, resolvi reescrevê-la para torná-la mais gostosa de ler, e acabei até mesmo mudando os rumos da história. Penso em muito mais para escrever, penso em uma nova "fase II" bem mais emocionante do que eu havia pensado antes... Quanto eu comentei da hipótese de abandoná-la também, é porque eu não sentia nenhum _feedback_. Fazem ideia de quanto tempo se demora para escrever um capítulo? Eu literalmente perco um dia inteiro. E tempo é a coisa que mais me falta; um dia perdido é um dia que eu deixo de estudar, de dormir, de descansar, de arrumar minha casa, de lavar e passar roupa, de passar com meu marido, de encontrar amigos, de visitar minha família... Enfim, há uma possibilidade de coisas que eu poderia fazer, mas que deixo de lado para escrever um capítulo. E quando atualizo, espero ver ao menos um "eu li, aguardo o próximo", para saber que _vale__a__pena_ perder todo esse tempo. Na minha última atualização de "**AReV**" antes do protesto, em duas semanas que o capítulo havia sido atualizado só tinha **uma** review.

Falem o que quiser, mas com esse meu "protesto" as leitoras começaram a deixar reviews (entre elogios, pedidos e reclamações rsrs). Serviu para algo? Sim. Ao menos, me deu força de vontade para continuar com as que já escrevo, como "**AReV**", "**Qualquer ****um ****Pode ****Amar**" e "**Aventuras ****de ****uma ****Adolescente**". Quero poder terminá-las, pois são fics que possuo muito carinho. São minhas criações, minhas "filhas", e quero vê-las amadurecerem.

Só que é bem difícil dividir o pouco tempo que tenho em casa entre meu marido e meu computador rsrs

Tentando resolver isso, adquiri um netbook, para tentar facilitar minha vida. Às vezes tenho tempo vago ao longo do dia, o que me possibilita escrever alguma coisa, aos poucos. Não estou prometendo mil atualizações toda hora (nem três fics sendo atualizadas no mesmo momento, como aconteceu antes), mas ao menos terei a chance de ir escrevendo, e não deixá-las paradas em um canto.

Agora, junte três fics para escrever com meus estudos e vida pessoal. E depois, acrescente o fato de que eu estou escrevendo um livro de verdade, uma história original. De fato, eu tenho dois projetos de livro, mas um exige muita pesquisa, e esperarei até minhas férias para ter chance de continuá-lo. Mas o outro não, e eu já tive elogios positivos das "cobaias" (ou seja, amigos próximos) que leram meu primeiro capítulo, e também quero a chance de me dedicar a ele. Quem sabe algum dia vocês não lerão um livro meu na mão, em vez de fics no computador (ou celular)? Realmente desejo que isso aconteça :)

Acho que já me prolonguei demais. Estarei aguardando reviews de vocês, principalmente comentando sobre o capítulo e o que imaginam que vai acontecer!

Ah sim, eu _ainda_ vou responder as reviews individualmente, prometo! Uma hora eu consigo rsrs

Bjinhos!

**(¯`·._.·[ **Princesa Chi** ]·._.·´¯)**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 – Tempos de Guerra**

_- Draco, me salve! – a voz de Gina gritava, enquanto ela se contorcia de dor._

_Uma risada maligna soava ao fundo, enquanto ele corria para tentar alcançá-la. Mas por mais que se esforçasse, ela ia sempre para longe._

Acordou. Havia adormecido em cima de uma mesa cheia de mapas e trajetos demarcados. Suspirou; evitava dormir nos últimos meses, pois sempre tinha o mesmo tipo de pesadelo: Gina estava em sofrimento e inalcançável, com a risada de Voldemort ao fundo.

Levantou-se lentamente, saindo de sua barraca vestindo apenas uma calça. Estava acampado em algum lugar do Reino Unido, nem Merlin saberia dizer corretamente aonde. Lavou seu rosto em um barril cheio de água, enquanto fazia sua barba olhando-se em um pequeno espelho. Não se reconhecia mais; seus olhos estavam mais frios e profundos, indicando noites não dormidas; seu rosto parecia mais maduro e estava com duas cicatrizes novas, uma cortando seu olho direito na vertical e outra próxima à sua jugular.

Ao terminar sua higiene, sentou-se em uma pedra, lembrando-se novamente do que o levou até ali.

* * *

_**Três meses atrás**_

Estava tudo escuro, era como se flutuasse no universo. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, navegando na escuridão, mas ouvia vozes ao seu redor e não sabia dizer de onde vinham. De repente, viu uma luz branca vindo em sua direção, e foi de encontro a ela.

Seus olhos se abriram, encarando um teto desconhecido. Começou a se mexer, e viu que estava em uma cama. Na mesma hora sentou-se, sentindo uma tontura. Ouviu o som de alguém bocejando, e viu que Blaise estava dormindo sentado em uma cadeira próxima à sua cama.

- Ah, você acordou! – o moreno falou sorrindo e se espreguiçando – bom saber!

Sem dizer nada, ele saiu, voltando logo depois com um homem parecido com ele.

- Este é meu pai – disse Blaise, enquanto o senhor se aproximava de Draco e segurava seu pulso – Giorgio Zabini, curandeiro famoso.

- Onde... Onde eu estou? – perguntou Draco, enquanto o homem o examinava. Sua voz saiu engrolada, como se ele não falasse há tempos.

- Mansão Black, atual refúgio da Ordem da Fênix – disse Blaise, lentamente – um dos poucos locais seguros da atualidade.

O cérebro de Draco ainda estava voltando a raciocinar e, ao conseguir, perguntou de supetão.

- Onde está Gina? O que aconteceu? Eu só me lembro de estar na formatura e depois...

Blaise ficou olhando para o chão, pensando em como falar.

- Algumas coisas aconteceram enquanto você dormia, amigo – ele começou – e eu sinceramente não sei por onde começar.

Sr. Zabini afastou-se de Draco, falando:

- A saúde está boa, mas precisará se alimentar. Pedirei que tragam comida para cá.

Saiu do quarto em seguida, deixando os dois rapazes no local.

- Quanto tempo? – Draco perguntou de repente, e Blaise não entendeu – Quanto tempo eu estive... dormindo?

Blaise soltou o ar, antes de falar.

- Um mês – viu o loiro o encarar assustado, e apressou-se em dizer – você foi atingido por uma maldição desconhecida por todos, e ninguém sabia o que fazer. Você tinha febre, delirava e tremia, e só depois de muitas tentativas conseguimos controlar os efeitos. Demorou um pouco, mas descobrimos como curá-lo e você entrou em tratamento. Seu corpo já está bom há algum tempo, mas ainda assim, não acordava.

Draco estava em choque; passara um mês de sua vida dormindo.

- E Gina, ela está bem? O que houve naquela noite? – perguntou, desesperado.

Blaise o olhou, tristeza passando em seus olhos, procurando uma forma de contar.

- Na noite da formatura, Voldemort voltou – Draco arregalou os olhos – ele tomou o corpo do Potter, aproveitando-se da raiva que ele carregava, e explodiu o salão, colocando-o em chamas. Todos saíram bem – ele falou, vendo que o loiro ia interrompê-lo – mas Voldemort sumiu naquela noite e ele... Levou a Gina junto.

O loiro continuou calado, não querendo acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Blaise continuou sua narração, que já havia preparado mentalmente, sabendo que uma hora teria que contar ao amigo.

- Depois disso, houve o caos. Foi anunciado em todos os jornais que não só Voldemort havia retornado, como também tomado o corpo da última esperança do mundo mágico, Harry Potter. Com isso, a Ordem da Fênix voltou à ativa por completo, conquistando novos aliados para as batalhas que surgiriam – o moreno falava sério e pausadamente, com pesar em sua voz – E elas surgiram. Houve diversos ataques em cidades, trouxas e bruxas, e vários inocentes já morreram até o momento. A Ordem tenta impedir, tenta descobrir onde eles atacarão, mas está muito difícil, pois Voldemort não aparece em público e também não está mais utilizando só comensais em ataques, mas também animais e raças mágicas, além de cadáveres controlados por magia.

- Você está mentindo – sussurrou Draco – isso é mentira!

Levantou-se, mas ficou tonto e se apoiou na cama.

- Seu corpo ainda está fraco – falou Blaise – precisa comer antes.

- Não... – o loiro andou até um móvel no canto, onde havia recortes de jornais. Várias manchetes chamavam a atenção: "Ataque à ponte de Wildshire", "mais de 100 feridos e 20 mortos", "tornado misterioso atinge o litoral". Dentre todas, uma pequena lhe chamou a atenção "Garota desaparecida ainda é um mistério". Logo abaixo da manchete, uma foto de Gina, sorrindo.

- Não! – ele gritou, jogando os papéis longe. Andou até a porta, tropeçando, sem conseguir manter-se de pé, sendo segurado por Blaise – me solta, eu preciso achar a Gina!

- Draco – ele sabia que seria difícil – nós estivemos procurando durante todo esse tempo.

- E não a encontraram por quê? – perguntou, exasperado.

- Porque, Sr. Malfoy, o mundo não é mais o mesmo que o sr. conhecia – falou Alvo Dumbledore, parado na porta, levitando uma bandeja cheia de comida – sr. Zabini, por favor, deixe-nos a sós.

Blaise assentiu, soltando Draco e saindo do cômodo, fechando a porta em seguida.

O diretor deixou a bandeja na cômoda ao lado da cama, indo sentar-se na poltrona que antes o moreno estava.

- Agora, queira fazer o favor de sentar-se e comer um pouco, pois não se aguentará em pé por muito tempo.

O loiro olhava o bruxo com raiva, mas obedeceu. Ao dar a primeira garfada, sentiu seu estômago rosnar. Sentia uma fome absurda, e comeu desesperadamente, como se fosse a primeira refeição de sua vida em dias. O que fazia algum sentido, uma vez que esteve em coma durante um mês.

O diretor apenas observava, calado. Ao sentir-se satisfeito, Draco colocou seu prato de lado.

- Vamos ao assunto que interessa – falou Draco – onde está Gina?

- Nós não sabemos – respondeu o diretor prontamente – acreditamos que ainda está viva, pois Voldemort a levou consigo na noite da formatura, por isso continuamos procurando. Mas sem pistas do paradeiro dele, não descobrimos nada sobre ela.

Draco o olhou, incrédulo.

- Em um mês vocês não conseguiram fazer nada? – perguntou, quase gritando.

- Se acalme, jovem. Muita coisa aconteceu durante esse mês, e por ter estado em coma não possui esse conhecimento – respondeu o diretor e, apesar de suas palavras terem sido ásperas, seu tom era gentil – posso lhe fazer um breve resumo, mas se quiser saber mais, aconselho a ler as atas de reunião da Ordem que, apesar de guardarmos a sete chaves, todos os membros possuem acesso.

Draco soltou uma risada desdenhosa.

- Eu agora faço parte da Ordem?

- A menos que deseje o contrário, sim – as palavras de Dumbledore saíam calmas – não há muitos lados a se escolher nessa guerra, e prefiro pensar que ficará conosco para achar a Srta. Weasley do que se juntar ao lado que a raptou. Até porque, tenho comigo, uma vez que Voldemort tomou o corpo de Harry, parte dos pensamentos dele ainda devem fazer efeito.

- Então ele deve me querer morto – comentou Draco, sombriamente.

- Possivelmente. Mas é isso que me faz crer que a Srta. Weasley ainda está viva – Draco o encarou, enquanto ele falava – por isso imaginei que tomaria parte de nossa causa.

O loiro ficou calado. Não conseguia pensar, sua mente estava como um furacão, dezenas de pensamentos circulando ao mesmo tempo. Só pensava em Gina, em seu riso, a felicidade de tê-la ao lado, os bebês que carregava.

- Ela... Ela estava grávida – a voz de Draco saiu engrolada – nós íamos ter uma família, merda!

Colocou o rosto entre as mãos, tentando acalmar-se, mas só de pensar na ruiva sendo possivelmente torturada, sofrendo e esperando por ele, fazia seu coração quase explodir.

- Nós sabemos – o diretor falou, tristemente – o que faz a família Weasley estar tão desesperada quando o senhor.

Lágrimas amargas escorreram, e Draco não conseguiu controlar. Não lembrava a última vez em que chorou durante sua vida, mas aquele com certeza era um momento propício.

- O que eu faço? – falou desesperado.

- Você possui duas opções, Draco – o diretor chamou-o de modo informal, e o loiro o olhou novamente, enquanto secava as lágrimas – a primeira, pode apenas se esconder, e torcer para que Voldemort não o encontre. Já a sua segunda opção me parece mais promissora.

- E qual seria?

- Lutar – Dumbledore falava com confiança – você possui um potencial incrível guardado dentro de você e, se desejar usá-lo, pode lutar conosco nesta guerra, pode procurar pela Srta. Weasley e não apenas esperar que os outros a encontrem.

Draco apenas o encarou, sem falar nada. Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, até que o diretor levantou-se.

- Alimente-se e recupere seu corpo. Nós fazemos uma reunião semanal toda quinta-feira, a menos que seja um caso excepcional, e você poderá participar quando se sentir à vontade.

- E que dia é hoje?

- Sexta-feira. Terá de esperar até a próxima semana, e talvez seja melhor assim, uma vez que ainda precisa atualizar-se sobre tudo o que aconteceu no último mês.

O diretor saiu do quarto, e logo depois Blaise entrou novamente.

- Hey – disse o moreno, aproximando-se.

Draco encarava a parede à sua frente, e esperou alguns momentos antes de falar algo.

- Os comensais foram chamados de volta, não é? – sua voz saiu mais triste do que imaginava.

- Sim – o moreno assentiu – mas seu pai e Snape não foram.

O loiro o encarou, surpreso.

- Naquela noite, a marca negra deles queimou como nunca e, antes que fossem obrigados a ir de encontro, eles cortaram a própria pele fora.

- Mas... Por que? – não conseguia acreditar; seu pai sempre fora partidário de Voldemort, não fazia sentido não segui-lo quando finalmente havia retornado.

- Você pode perguntar a eles – o moreno deu um leve sorriso – eles também estão aqui, junto à Ordem da Fênix.

Havia tanto a absorver, a mente de Draco parecia não acompanhar, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia precisar de mais informações.

- Sabe onde ficam os relatórios da Ordem? – o moreno assentiu para a pergunta – pode me trazê-los?

Blaise o olhou duvidoso, mas assentiu novamente. Começou a se afastar, falando:

- Algumas pessoas querem te ver.

- Pode avisá-las que agora não é a melhor hora – falou, amargamente – preciso de tempo para colocar minha cabeça no lugar.

Suspirando, seu amigo o deixou no quarto, sabendo que aquilo era o que o loiro mais precisava no momento: tempo.

Algumas horas depois, o moreno deixou pilhas de caixas na porta do quarto de Draco, dando uma leve batida e afastando-se. O loiro colocou as caixas para dentro, desempacotando a primeira.

Ao começar a ler, era como se absorvesse no mesmo instante. Não perdia mais de alguns segundos em cada página e, ao fechar cada relatório desde a época da primeira Ordem formada, com o surgimento de Voldemort, decorava as linhas lidas.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo; era como se, depois do coma, sua mente o retribuísse por ter ficado tanto tempo parada. Lia sobre cada missão, cada tentativa e cada erro que já havia acontecido, e dezenas de soluções apareciam em sua mente instantaneamente; sentia como se fosse explodir se não colocasse para fora. Olhou em volta, viu sua varinha em cima da cama; conjurando pergaminhos e pena, foi para uma pequena mesa que havia no quarto, e começou a escrever. Não sabia de onde estavam vindo aquelas ideias, mas elas brotavam em seu cérebro e precisava racionalizá-las.

Escrevia loucamente; não parava para nada, não sabia há quantas horas estava ali. Mas aos poucos, caiu no sono, e teve seu primeiro pesadelo com Gina.

Ela gritava seu nome, chorando, uma risada maligna preenchia o ambiente. "Draco!"

- Draco!

Ele acordou, olhando em volta assustado. Sua mãe estava de pé ao lado dele, chamando-o com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Filho – ela o abraçou, lágrimas escorrendo – é tão bom que esteja vivo!

A respiração de Draco estava acelerada, mas tratou de acalmá-la. Olhou para sua mãe.

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu precisava ver que estava realmente bem – ela disse, secando o rosto – Blaise me disse que não queria ver ninguém, mas um dia já se passou, e já está na hora de tomar um banho e comer, certo?

Draco olhou em volta, e viu que já havia uma pilha de pergaminhos escritos ao lado da mesa. Ele havia feito tudo aquilo, e nem se deu conta de quanto tempo havia passado.

- Certo – falou, levantando-se e sentindo suas pernas doerem por ter ficado tanto tempo sentado.

Usou o banheiro no final do corredor, colocando uma muda de roupa que sua mãe havia lhe trazido. Ao sair, deparou-se com um elfo doméstico velho e enrugado.

- Monstro a seus dispor, meu senhor – disse a criatura, sussurrando – é bom servir um puro-sangue, mas esse parece tão traidor quanto o resto...

- Leve a comida para meu quarto – limitou-se a dizer, voltando para o cômodo.

Continuava pensando; precisava arranjar uma forma de controlar sua própria mente, por isso, após comer a refeição deixada pelo elfo-doméstico, meditou. Começou a organizar seu cérebro como uma estante de livros, por assunto. As poucos, sentia-se como em uma biblioteca infinita, sempre com mais espaço para conhecimento.

Já havia lido todos os relatórios da Ordem e já estava ciente de tudo que havia acontecido.

- Monstro! – chamou, e o elfo apareceu em um estampido – há alguma biblioteca nesta casa?

- Sim, meu senhor – respondeu a criatura – uma sala foi transformada em biblioteca no final do corredor do terceiro andar.

Assentindo, Draco o dispensou. Era isso, que precisava: conhecimento. Saiu de seu quarto, indo procurar a sala que desejava. A encontrou e se surpreendeu; era como se toda a biblioteca de Hogwarts tivesse sido posta magicamente em uma pequena saleta. Centenas de livros encontravam-se enfileirados em prateleiras, e logo pegou um para ler.

Foi como no dia anterior; em minutos um livro inteiro já havia sido decorado e já estava começando outro. Trancou a porta, escrevendo com sua varinha "não perturbe" na frente; passou seus dias afundados lá, sem ter contato com ninguém. Alguns batiam na porta e o chamavam, mas ignorava; apenas Monstro entrava para trazer sua refeição, e ele próprio saía esporadicamente para usar o banheiro durante a madrugada, quando não havia chances de esbarrar com ninguém.

Estava ficando louco, tinha certeza. Sua mente nunca parava de absorver, e também queria sempre expelir. Preencheu tantos pergaminhos que precisou conjurar gelo para sua mão dolorida; logo começou a utilizar sua outra mão para a escrita, tornando-se ambidestro. Precisava colocar para fora.

E não importa o que fazia, Gina estava em sua mente. Seu sorriso, sua voz, sua beleza. Não dormia; quando apagava por leves segundos, tinha algum pesadelo com ela.

Não sentia a necessidade de dormir; enquanto sua mente estivesse funcionando a pleno vapor, poderia se manter acordado.

Soube por Monstro que já estavam na quinta-feira, por isso, saiu da biblioteca, na qual já havia lido mais de noventa por cento dos livros, e tomou um banho.

Era a hora de se mostrar e tomar as rédeas da situação. Resgataria Gina e acabaria com o Potter, ou não viveria para o próximo dia.

* * *

- Compton foi atacada – comunicou Quim Shacklebolt, um dos aurores presentes.

Murmúrios percorreram pela sala. Compton era um vilarejo bruxo famoso, ao norte do país.

- Tentamos chegar na hora, mas sem podermos aparatar ou usar o pó-de-flu, levamos muito mais tempo do que pensávamos – ele continuou a narração – o vilarejo já estava completamente em chamas quando chegamos e não havia mais nenhum comensal lá.

A sala estava cheia, com todos os membros da Ordem presentes. Haviam mais do que quintuplicado seu número; dos formandos de Hogwarts, quase todos aderiram à guerra, assim como os professores e aurores do ministério. Muitos de seus familiares se juntaram, e tanto a sala quanto a mesa haviam sido estendidas magicamente para que todos pudessem se sentar. A reunião havia acabado de começar, com a última missão sendo exposta a todos.

- Acreditamos que manticoras foram usadas – falou Tonks, outra aurora – havia rastros que indicavam sua passagem.

Mais murmúrios; os ataques aconteciam com frequência, e ninguém sabia qual seria o próximo alvo. Não havia ligação entre os locais, e só sabiam dos ataques quando eles já estavam ocorrendo. Para piorar a situação, as redes de flu estavam sendo vigiadas, e também não podiam aparatar direto para o local, por conta da magia que envolvia os ataques e batalhas, tendo que ir para cidades próximas e utilizar vassouras para se locomover.

Dumbledore estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa, apenas observando. Levantou a mão, pedindo silêncio, e logo todos se calaram.

- Eu gostaria de saber a opinião de Draco, que nos visita hoje pela primeira vez.

Draco surgiu de um canto escuro próximo à porta, de onde estava apenas olhando.

- Você veio! – Pansy falou alto, sentada na última cadeira do lado direito, oposto a onde estava Dumbledore.

O loiro havia ficado surpreso; havia muitos rostos conhecidos de Hogwarts, dentre eles Blaise, Luna, Pansy e Granger. Todos os Weasley estavam presentes também, e só de olhá-los Draco sentia seu estômago revirar-se, pois lembrava-se de Gina.

Caminhou até a cabeceira, ficando do lado oposto ao diretor. Pigarreando, todos o olharam em silêncio, antes de falar:

- Eu acho que vocês estão sendo idiotas – disse, com voz calma.

Houve uma explosão de vozes, todos falando ao mesmo tempo, com raiva da atitude do garoto.

- Por que acha isso, Draco? – Dumbledore perguntou, sorrindo, sua voz passando por cima das demais, fazendo com que os outros prestassem atenção.

- Vocês utilizam as mesmas táticas já usadas na guerra anterior – ele começou a falar – os mesmos feitiços, os mesmos planos. Voldemort vem mostrando inovação a cada ataque, e vocês continuam usando as mesmas estratégias. Isso me parece idiotice.

Houve silêncio, e uma risada amarga foi ouvida. Sirius Black ria, olhando para ele:

- E você acha que pode fazer melhor, garoto? Não tirou suas fraldas ainda, muito menos lutou em alguma guerra.

Alguns riram, dentre eles os grifinórios presentes. Draco permaneceu calado, e, ao falar, sua voz saiu fria:

- Um observador externo vai sempre ver melhor do que os envolvidos – as risadas cessaram – e, sim, tenho certeza de que posso fazer melhor do que você. Eu consigo pensar em uma solução para cara problema que vocês tiveram durante as batalhas. Sei como resolvê-los.

Houve silêncio, as pessoas o encaravam incrédulas.

- Adoraria ouvir – Dumbledore se pronunciou, encostando-se na cadeira.

O loiro assentiu, seu olhar confiante. Era aquele o momento que estava esperando.

- Gigante – ele chamou, olhando para Hagrid, sentado próximo ao diretor – quantos testrálios há em Hogwarts?

Hagrid olhou em volta, sem graça quando todos olharam em sua direção.

- Doze – respondeu.

- Quantas fêmeas?

- Cinco.

- Certo – sorrindo confiante, olhou para outra pessoa – Weasley, você possui os hormônios aplicados em dragões?

Carlinhos foi pego de surpresa, não achando que Malfoy falaria com ele. Após recobrar seu pensamento, assentiu.

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Vamos aplicá-los nas fêmeas, o que as induzirá ao acasalamento. Uma testrálio fêmea costuma ter dois filhotes por ninhada, mas com os hormônios de dragão, conseguiremos até triplicar esse número. Podemos utilizar feitiços incubadores para agilizar o tempo de gestação, acelerando para duas semanas. Um testrálio atinge seu tamanho adulto com um mês, o que significa que, em quarenta e cinco dias, teremos até trinta testrálios para utilizar em missões. Mas caso não queiram esperar – ele deu um sorriso de desdém – há sete machos que poderão ser utilizados após o acasalamento, e farão com que cheguem muito mais rápido aos seus destinos.

Todos o olhavam surpresos e em silêncio, após terem tentando acompanhar seu raciocínio. Lupin foi o primeiro a falar:

- Hagrid, Carlinhos, isso é possível?

Chocados, os dois assentiram, sem conseguir falar nada. Nunca haviam pensado naquilo antes, apesar de os dois trabalharem com criaturas mágicas.

Lupin engoliu em seco, antes de indagar:

- Mais alguma sugestão, sr. Malfoy?

O loiro sorriu, vitorioso.

- Muitas – respondeu, e olhou para Dumbledore – mas tenho algumas exigências.

Murmúrios percorreram a sala, a maioria abismada com a atitude arrogante do loiro. O diretor levantou sua mão, pedindo silêncio.

- Liste-as – solicitou.

- Primeiro, _veritasserum_ periódico para todos os membros da Ordem – a sala explodiu em vozes, mas ele continuou – precisamos confiar que nenhum membro foi controlado por um feitiço _imperius_ durante a semana ou missão, ou que simplesmente não se bandeou para o outro lado.

- Isso é um absurdo! – Quim, o auror, levantou-se – esse garoto acha que pode chegar aqui e insinuar que não somos de confiança?

- Acho – respondeu Draco, com desprezo – vocês depositaram a confiança em um filho da mãe que está agora destruindo o mundo e fazendo da vida de todos um inferno. Se for necessário mais precaução com quem trabalhamos, então teremos.

A sala mergulhou em silêncio, o clima estava tenso. Ninguém teve coragem de se defender, pois sabiam que era verdade: eles haviam acreditado que Harry Potter seria a salvação, e não o estopim para a guerra. Teriam que lutar contra ele agora, e muitos não sabiam se teriam coragem.

- Continue, Draco – Dumbledore pediu, observando calmamente.

Assentindo, o loiro retomou a palavra, enquanto Quim sentava-se novamente.

- Segundo... Todos os membros ficarão na sede da Ordem por uma semana, sem missões. Precisamos criar novas estratégias de ataque e reformular planos, e não conseguiremos isso se fizermos aparições à esmo. Se der certo, quero que o prazo se estenda por mais um mês para os novatos, para que possam treinar batalhas.

As pessoas o olhavam incrédulas, achando que era uma brincadeira. Um pigarro foi ouvido:

- Se me permite, Draco – Sr. Zabini tomou a palavra – como sendo curandeiro, e tendo apenas Madame Pomfrey e Dr. Crispy como colegas de profissão, acho que não seria vantajoso termos um treinamento corporal com feitiços, pois muitos ferimentos demoram a serem tratados e teríamos baixas desnecessárias.

- Já estou cuidando disso – falou Draco, prontamente – por isso pedi uma semana.

Alastor Moody, um dos aurores, gargalhou.

- Acha que pode cuidar de tudo, garoto? – seu olho mágico se revirou – acha que pode dar um jeito na morte também?

- Acho – o bruxo o olhou assustado – mas isso é comigo, precisarei de vocês para outras funções. O que me leva à minha última exigência: eu vou liderá-los por essa semana e, ao final, me dirão se presto ou não para liderar daqui em diante.

Vozes explodiram, todos gritavam ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não vou me submeter a um garoto impertinente! – gritou Quim.

- Quem esse moleque pensa que é? – Sirius rosnava.

Lucio encarou Draco, e o jovem observou seu braço. Havia sulcos profundos na pele, que fora arrancada com magia. Seu pai tentava entender o que ele estava fazendo; nunca o vira agir assim antes. Talvez o desaparecimento de Gina o tenha enlouquecido, afinal.

- Malfoy – Lupin falou, tentando superar as vozes – sua ideia para a locomoção foi interessante, mas só isso não bastará para me convencer de que preciso ouvir um garoto de dezessete anos.

As pessoas se calaram aos poucos, encarando o loiro e bufando de raiva, aguardando uma resposta.

Mas Draco parecia já estar esperando por aquilo. Lentamente, levantou a manga de sua blusa, mostrando uma tatuagem de fênix em seu braço.

- Apresento-lhes uma nova maneira de sabermos quem é quem na Ordem – ele disse, lentamente – li nos relatórios que, para confirmar se uma pessoa é quem diz ser, vocês fazem uma pergunta pessoal. Não é muito inteligente, primeiro porque nem todos os membros da Ordem são próximos um do outro; e segundo, porque com uma boa legimência sob tortura pode-se descobrir tudo sobre um indivíduo, antes de utilizar a poção polissuco.

Lentamente, Draco pegou sua varinha, levando à tatuagem. Ao encostar a ponta, a fênix sumiu, aparecendo em seu lugar o nome "Draco Malfoy". Afastou a varinha, e a tatuagem voltou ao que era antes.

- Pansy, tente encostar sua varinha – ele falou para a garota, que estava próxima a ele.

Assentindo, ela levantou a sua própria, e, ao encostar, outra frase apareceu: "impostor".

As pessoas soltaram exclamações de surpresa, e Sirius iria falar algo, mas Lupin o impediu, observando.

- Agora, me force a fazer isso sob a maldição _imperius_.

Sua amiga o olhou assustada, mas ele lhe deu um sorriso confiante. Levantou-se, apontando a varinha para ele, sob o olhar assustado dos presentes.

- _Imperio_ – recitou.

Os olhos de Draco ficaram fora de foco, e todos observaram quando seu braço levantava-se ao ar e com a outra mão, sua varinha era forçada a encostar na tatuagem. Na mesma hora, a imagem mudou para vermelho, e uma nova frase se formou: "estou sendo controlado".

Sua amiga desfez o feitiço, soltando uma exclamação de surpresa com os demais. Olhava abismada, mas conseguiu sorrir, recebendo uma piscadela em retorno.

As pessoas escutaram em silêncio quando Draco voltou a falar:

- Este feitiço é uma combinação de quem o está fazendo, sua vontade e a varinha que possui – ele explicou – Portanto, se uma varinha diferente for usada, se a pessoa estiver sendo controlada por uma maldição ou se for um impostor utilizando a poção polissuco, será denunciado na mesma hora.

Professor Flitwick bateu palmas, dando um gritinho animado.

- Maravilhoso, genial! – ele falou – nunca ouvi falar de um feitiço assim antes!

- É porque fui eu quem o criei – Draco deu um sorriso convencido – é bem fácil de ser feito e só o portador da varinha deve fazer, levando apenas alguns instantes.

Muitos arregalaram os olhos, inclusive Sirius e Quim. Lupin deu um pequeno sorriso antes de falar:

- Estou convencido. O que me diz, Alvo?

Dumbledore olhava para Draco, pensativo. O silêncio durou alguns minutos, mas ninguém falava, esperando o parecer do diretor. Quando falou, sua voz saiu grave, como se pronunciasse uma sentença:

- Suas exigências exigem cooperação de todos os membros da Ordem, Draco, e acho que, de início, será melhor deixar algumas de lado. Sendo assim, peço que todos os membros fiquem na sede esta semana, sob o conselho de Draco para as novas estratégias, até nossa próxima reunião, onde votaremos pelas outras solicitações.

A maioria engoliu em seco, e alguns iriam falar, mas Draco cortou.

- Entendido, então vamos começar – ele começou a apontar com a varinha, chamando – Blaise e Granger, quero falar com vocês primeiro. Gêmeos Weasley, Longbottom e professora Sprout, Black, Pansy, Weasley, professora Minerva, professor Snape, Wesley cabeludo, Lupin, Moddy , Sr. Zabini e meu pai. Quero falar com vocês após a reunião em meu quarto; Gigante e Weasley, espero que comecem o trabalho com os testrálios pela manhã. Falarei com os restantes depois, por hoje é só.

Os chamados o olhavam surpresos; alguns negaram com a cabeça, incrédulos, outros apenas assentiram.

- Você terá que aprender nossos nomes, Malfoy – falou Gui, ao levantar-se – há sete Weasley homens aqui, e se me chamar de "cabeludo" novamente, levará uma maldição em resposta.

O loiro deu um sorriso de desdém.

- Anotado – respondeu, dando as costas e saindo do recinto.

- Acha mesmo que isso é certo, Alvo? – Sirius lhe perguntou – ele é só um moleque prepotente que teve uma boa ideia!

Dumbledore sorriu, antes de responder.

- Quero apostar que ele terá muito mais, Sirius.

Assentindo, suspirou.

- Se ele levantar a voz comigo, receberá uma lição – falou, enquanto direcionava-se ao quarto do loiro.

Ao chegar lá, viu que todos esperavam do lado de fora.

- Ele vai nos fazer esperar aqui? – falou, entre os dentes.

Pansy sorriu, desculpando-se.

- Quer falar com cada um individualmente. Blaise já está lá dentro, com a Granger.

E os dois estavam mais do que surpresos. Draco falava, enquanto apontava para alguns pergaminhos:

- É o seguinte: não possuímos nenhuma forma de comunicação segura durante as missões, porque tanto as corujas quanto os patronos correm o risco de serem interceptados pelo inimigo. Tentaram codificar as mensagens certa vez, mas devo dizer, está tão ruim que uma criança de cinco anos decifraria. Eu quero que vocês dois trabalhem em um novo código, que todos os membros possam aprender e, o mais importante: que possamos trocar periodicamente, para não correr o risco de decifrarem nossas mensagens – ele pegou dois pergaminhos em um enorme pilha – aqui tem alguns feitiços que serão úteis em suas tentativas e ideias.

- Por que nós dois? – perguntou Hermione.

- Porque você é boa de lógica – Blaise falou – e porque eu adoro montar quebra-cabeças.

- Chame o seu namorado ao sair – disse Draco à Hermione, encerrando o assunto.

Rony entrou, e Draco já estava com outros dois rolos de pergaminho na mão.

- Quero que leia isso até amanhã e depois venha falar comigo.

- O que são?

- Estratégias de batalha. Quero que descubra o defeito de cada uma e me aponte uma solução. Listei táticas que já deram certas e outras que nunca foram usadas. Quero sua opinião sobre cada uma delas.

O ruivo olhava para os pergaminhos, e depois o olhou sério, antes de responder.

- Combinado.

Saiu em seguida, dando passagem à professora Minerva e Pansy.

- De vocês duas, eu precisarei do imenso dom em transfiguração – ele entregou alguns pergaminhos – estes são alguns projetos que vim desenvolvendo, mas não tenho tempo para testar em prática. Há também algumas modificações que eu precisarei no último andar, se possível, até amanhã. Gostaria que fornecessem o apoio necessário aos outros, pois precisarão de muitos materiais que não temos disponível, mas que serão possíveis de serem feitos através de transfigurações.

A professora levou um choque ao ler seu pergaminho.

- Isso... De onde você tirou? – ela perguntou, assustada.

Draco apontou para sua cabeça, dando um leve sorriso.

- Eu criei cada uma das coisas que estou passando a vocês.

Incrédula, Minerva se retirou com Pansy, que lhe deu um sorriso confiante, chamando os gêmeos Weasley, Longbottom, e os professores Snape e Sprout. Deu um rolo de pergaminho para cada um, enquanto falava:

- Professor Snape, precisarei que o senhor deixe pronto os venenos listados, além de outros antídotos pedidos. Há a sugestão de novas poções e os efeitos que consegui descobri, mas conto com sua sabedoria para conhecermos mais.

Seu professor e padrinho o encarou, apenas assentindo.

- Professora Sprout, eu preciso que, junto do Longbottom, vocês desenvolvam alguns projetos em que pensei, descritos em seus pergaminhos. Para isso, precisarão da ajuda dos gêmeos – os ruivos o olharam chocados – pois estão acostumados a condensar grandes efeitos em pequenos objetos. Inclusive – olhou para eles – o trabalho de vocês será maior, pois preciso que utilizem não só o material fornecido pela professora Sprout, como também pelo professor Snape. Há algumas outras sugestões descritas que tenho certeza que arranjarão um modo de fazer.

- Qual o objetivo disso? – Neville lia seu pergaminho, assustado.

- Armas à distância – falou Draco, seriamente – que possamos utilizar para grandes distrações ou danos, enquanto utilizamos a varinha em uma batalha corpo a corpo.

Ao se retirarem, pediu para que o professor Snape permanecesse, enquanto entravam Sirius, Gui, Lupin, Moody, Giorgio Zabini e Lucio. Draco entregou-lhes um pergaminho com o mesmo conteúdo a cada um, esperando que o lessem. Observou o choque em suas faces, a medida que avançavam.

- Puta merda – falou Sirius – você só pode estar brincando!

Draco deu um sorriso de desdém.

- Eu não brinco em serviço.

- Draco, isto é... – Lupin soltou um riso incrédulo – como conseguiu?

O loiro olhou para longe, ficando sério.

- Alguma coisa me aconteceu enquanto fiquei em coma. Não sei o que foi, e nem sei se quero descobrir, mas vou utilizar enquanto eu puder – ele voltou a olhar para os quatro – posso contar com vocês para este projeto? Temos aqui um especialista em quebra de feitiços, um curandeiro acostumado em reverter maldições, dois especialistas em defesa contra artes das trevas, dois especialistas _em_ artes das trevas e um bruxo que possui uma mente brilhante em batalha. Não consigo pensar em melhores especialistas para me ajudar.

Sirius foi o primeiro a estender a mão, apertando a do loiro com confiança.

- Estou dentro, garoto.

Draco olhou para seu padrinho.

- Severo, sei que já lhe passei outras coisas...

- Poupe suas palavras, Draco – ele falou, enrolando o pergaminho – nada me dará mais orgulho do que ajudar meu afilhado nessa empreitada.

Sorrindo, o garoto assentiu.

- Começamos os testes pela manhã – ele falou – trabalharei em mais algumas ideias essa noite, se puderem fazer o mesmo, será melhor.

Os sete homens assentiram e começaram a retirar-se, mas Lucio ficou. Encarou Draco, que começou a organizar sua pilha de pergaminhos no canto, bem menor do que estava anteriormente.

- Por que veio para a Ordem? – Draco perguntou, sem olhá-lo.

- Eu não trabalharia para o Potter – seu pai falou, com desdém. Seu filho levantou-se, encarando-o. Ele suspirou, antes de falar – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na sua formatura, me fez pensar que a família deve ficar unida e lutar lado a lado. Você deseja trazer Virgínia de volta, e o lado que escolheria estava claro; eu precisei escolher o meu.

Olhou para seu braço dilacerado, onde antes havia a marca negra.

- E eu escolhi minha família – falou, sério.

- Obrigado, pai – Draco conseguiu dizer – eu não vou desistir enquanto não trouxer Gina de volta e acabar com o Potter.

- Conte comigo para ajudá-lo – seu pai falou, retirando-se em seguida.

Draco ficou sozinho, e logo sua mente voltou a pensar em Gina. Queria resgatá-la, queria que aquela maldita guerra terminasse logo. Pegando um novo pergaminho, voltou a escrever, concentrando-se em novas ideias e deixando a ruiva guardada em seu coração.

* * *

A semana ia passando, e a sede da Ordem da Fênix nunca esteve tão movimentava, e nem tão barulhenta. Explosões eram ouvidas em todos os andares; Pansy e Minerva corriam para cada um, tentando retornar as salas aos seus estados originais antes dos acidentes.

Quando não estava trabalhando em seu próprio projeto, Draco supervisionava o dos outros; reuniu-se com Rony e os aurores responsáveis pelos planos de ataque, e passaram as tardes discutindo as ideias que o ruivo havia apresentado. A cada nova sugestão, Draco procurava defeitos e erros que poderiam acontecer, fazendo com que os outros o imitassem, aperfeiçoando o máximo possível cada estratégia. Ao final da primeira reunião, os aurores o encaravam abismados, mas um novo respeito havia sido conquistado.

Ia de sala em sala, vendo o que havia dado certo e o que estava dando errado; procurava soluções, lapidava as sugestões que lhe eram dadas. Cada um dos bruxos envolvidos em seus planos estava se dedicando ao máximo, utilizando de muita criatividade em cada um dos projetos.

Uma nova admiração havia sido criada por Draco; todos comentavam sobre como ele estava sendo genial, e vários outros membros se ofereceram para ajudar nos projetos. Agora, as salas possuíam proteções mágicas para evitar acidentes, e alguns membros patrulhavam os corredores, prontos para oferecer ajudar quando fosse necessário.

Seu projeto era um caso à parte; após o jantar, passava horas com Lucio, Snape, Sirius, Moody, Lupin, Gui e Giorgio no último andar, onde ninguém mais tinha acesso. Os sons de paredes sendo destruídas, feitiços sendo lançados e explosões enchiam o ar da noite, deixando a maioria sem dormir.

Mas estava progredindo de uma forma impressionante; a cada modificação que alguém fazia, Draco incrementava. A pior parte foi quando tiveram que realizar os testes físicos. Em uma das vezes, foi atingido por sete maldições diferentes, sendo jogado para trás e quebrando uma parede no caminho, parando em outra sala.

- Está bem, garoto? – perguntou Sirius, do outro cômodo.

- Estou – Draco levantou-se, tirando a poeira – mas acho que o feitiço amortecedor precisa ser intensificado.

E continuaram. Na última noite antes da reunião da Ordem, os oito olhavam orgulhosos para o resultado.

- Nunca imaginei que veria algo do tipo – comentou Giorgio – teria me poupado muito trabalho.

Os outros homens riram.

- Você foi genial, filho – Lucio colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Obrigado. Agradeço a todos, pois sem vocês, isso não teria saído.

- Você teria conseguido – Sirius falou, abanando a cabeça – só levaria mais tempo. Nós só apressamos o resultado.

Draco estava orgulhoso; não só de seu próprio projeto, mas de todos em que trabalhou, vendo os resultados serem colhidos. Era engraçado como agora pareciam respeitá-lo, quando antes achavam que era apenas um garoto mal-educado. Pensou no quanto queria que Gina pudesse vê-lo naquele instante, mas depois lembrou-se que só estava passando por tudo aquilo para tê-la de volta.

- Acho melhor vocês dormirem – ele falou, enquanto catava o lixo espalhado pelo cômodo – amanhã teremos muito o que mostrar.

Foram se retirando, mas Sirius ficou. Ajudou Draco a recolher tudo em silêncio, fazendo um comentário ao final.

- Você não se importa de destruir minha mansão, não é?

- Nem um pouco.

O moreno riu.

- Imaginei – ele ficou parado, olhando para a parede, antes de falar, com a voz séria – parte da culpa é minha. Quero dizer, de tudo isso que está acontecendo. Se eu não tivesse sido idiota e corrido atrás de Pettigrew, eu não teria ficado tanto tempo preso, e Harry teria crescido com um familiar. Acho que a falta disso o fez tornar-se Voldemort, e toda essa merda que vivemos hoje é por culpa dos erros que tivemos no passado.

Draco suspirou, assentindo.

- Você sabe que eu irei matá-lo – falou, encarando o moreno – não me importa se Voldemort pode sair ou não do corpo de Potter, eu matarei os dois para me certificar de que nunca mais entrem no meu caminho novamente.

Sirius o encarou, sério.

- Eu sei. E faria o mesmo em seu lugar.

Retirou-se do cômodo, deixando Draco sozinho com seus pensamentos. Não poderia dormir, não queria ouvir Gina gritando seu nome. Foi para seu quarto, trabalhando em seu projeto final, do qual ninguém mais tinha conhecimento. Enquanto estava escrevendo, ouviu o som de tecido atrás de si.

- Você está trabalhando em algo perigoso, Draco – Dumbledore falou.

Draco sorriu. O diretor sabia, obviamente.

- Pretende usá-lo?

O loiro continuou escrevendo, antes de responder.

- Só em último caso. Meu plano B, caso tudo dê errado.

- Entendo. O medo faz parte da vida. Só deve se lembrar que, ao usar o que está criando, pode estragar muitas vidas, e muitas outras consequências virão.

Parou de escrever.

- Acha mesmo que ela ainda está viva?

O diretor ficou em silêncio, antes de responder.

- Acho – ele começou a falar, pausadamente – Harry levou um sentimento maravilhoso para seu lado negativo, dando a brecha para que Voldemort o possuísse, mas não acredito que tivesse força para fazer algum mal à Srta. Weasley. Me culpo por não ter visto a mudança nele antes; mas acho que a poção já está derramada, e não adianta viver com remorso.

Draco assentiu, ainda de costas.

- Boa noite, Draco.

E saiu, deixando que o loiro voltasse a se concentrar no que estava à sua frente.

* * *

A reunião da Ordem chegou, e todos os membros estavam ansiosos. Haviam vistos testes pelo corredor, ajudado a limpar e preparar cômodos, ouvido diversas explosões. Não viam a hora de ver os resultados.

Draco já estava presente, dessa vez sentado na cabeceira, do lado oposto a Dumbledore. Quando o diretor chegou, todos fizeram silêncio.

- Eu e os demais estamos curiosos para saber de seus projetos, Draco – ele começou – queira fazer o favor de nos apresentar.

Assentindo, Draco levantou-se.

- Gêmeos Weasley – chamou – queiram começar.

Os ruivos levantaram-se, colocando uma caixa na frente deles.

- Quando o Malfoy falou conosco, achamos que ele tinha enlouquecido – falou Jorge.

- Pirado completamente – Fred completou.

- Ele nos passou coordenadas e feitiços que nunca havíamos visto antes, e pensamos seriamente que era uma armadilha para nos matar.

- Mas depois – continuou Fred – vimos a genialidade da coisa. Por incrível que pareça, tudo o que ele nos passou fez muito sentido.

- Nossa missão era simples: criar armas para serem usadas em batalhas.

- Mas não armas qualquer; deveriam ser usadas à distância, causando estrago o suficiente para uma fuga ou introdução.

- Por isso, senhores, apresentamos a vocês esta noite – Jorge retirou a tampa da caixa, levantando uma bolinha vermelha do tamanho de uma bola-de-gude – uma bomba de chamas portátil, capaz de criar um incêndio no raio de 100 metros.

- Perfeita para destruir os zumbis que Voldemort vem controlando.

- Uma bomba sonora – Jorge apresentou uma bolinha azul – para ser conduzida aos ouvidos de gigantes e dragões, ambos com audição sensível, fazendo com que desmaiem em batalha.

Continuaram apresentando sua criações: bombas de efeito paralisante, que faziam o inimigo adormecer, e várias de envenenamento, no qual utilizaram o material de Snape.

- Por último, a melhor criação de todas – Jorge falou, fazendo suspense.

- Que não teria sido possível sem a contribuição da professora Sprout e do Neville – falou Fred, apontando para eles.

- Estas sementes – Jorge segurava pequenas sementinhas na mão – pode fazer um estrago cavalar.

- Podem ser usada individualmente, simplesmente jogando-a entre os inimigos, ou como armadilha, sendo plantada no chão.

- Ao ativá-las, você será enrolado por tantas heras que será completamente imobilizado, sem dar nenhuma chance para que se mecham. E estas outras – ele mostrou mais sementes – são plantas carnívoras que podem devorar um dragão de porte pequeno. Ambas são resistentes a feitiços comuns.

- Nós ainda não tivemos como testar, mas estimamos que a força das heras é suficiente para segurar qualquer animal mágico, incluindo manticoras e dragões.

Todos olhavam surpresos e, ao final, aplaudiram. Quando os gêmeos se sentaram, Draco levantou-se novamente.

- Blaise e Granger.

Os dois levantaram-se, segurando suas varinhas.

- Draco nos pediu para que trabalhássemos em uma nova forma de codificarmos nossas mensagens – Blaise falou – o que, de início parecia mais difícil do que esperávamos.

- Mas recebemos uma lista de feitiços que nos ajudaram muito a produzir o resultado que hoje mostraremos – falou Hermione, levantando sua varinha e conjurando seu patrono.

Falando algo no ouvido do animal, sacudiu sua varinha novamente, por mais três vezes.

- Leve a mensagem a Dumbledore – ela falou ao espírito.

Ele foi flutuando até o diretor, mas Blaise o interceptou no caminho, prendendo-o magicamente.

- Diga a mensagem – falou o moreno, lançando um feitiço no patrono da garota.

A voz de Hermione pode ser ouvida pelo salão.

_Eu estou acampada sozinha no sul do país, perto de uma aldeia. Acho que tem algo acontecendo por aqui, não venham até minha próxima mensagem!_

Depois que sua voz sumiu, Hermione falou:

- Acontece que essa não é a mensagem verdadeira. Ela só será entregue à pessoa que eu pedi, Alvo Dumbledore. Blaise, pode soltá-lo.

Assentindo, o feitiço se desfez e o patrono seguiu seu caminho. Ao chegar ao diretor, a voz de Hermione soou novamente.

_Estou na capital com toda a minha equipe, e acabamos de emboscar o inimigo. Venham o mais depressa possível, preciso de apoio._

Exclamações de surpresa.

- Nós codificamos a mensagem para que, somente ao destinatário original, ela saia como foi passada – comentou Blaise – se for interceptada ou ouvida por qualquer pessoa, ela será transformada em uma nova, indicando coordenadas e situações diferentes.

- Mas não acaba aí – continuou Hermione – essa é só a ideia inicial. Preparamos ainda um vocabulário para ser dito nas mensagens originais, porque, mesmo que o feitiço consiga ser quebrado, eles ainda terão que decifrar nosso código.

Foram aplaudidos quando a apresentação terminou, e Draco chamou:

- Pansy e professora McGonagall.

As duas levantaram-se.

- Após uma semana trabalhosa consertando salas e explosões – começou Minerva – conseguimos tempo para nos dedicar ao projeto do Sr. Malfoy. Eu nunca havia visto nada do tipo; confesso que, a princípio, achei que seria impossível. Mas com alguns aperfeiçoamentos, conseguimos. Srta. Parkinson, queira fazer a honra.

Pansy pegou quatro pedras em seu bolso, e jogou-as do outro lado da sala. Ao sacudir sua varinha, as pedras transfiguraram-se nela.

Exclamações de surpresa; havia cinco Pansys na sala, todas sorrindo e acenando. Faziam poses, mexiam-se em seus lugares; com a varinha, a Pansy original, fez uma ir para o outro lado da sala, enquanto a outra sentava-se em seu lugar. Duas começaram a correr e uma levantava a varinha, fingindo que iria atacar.

- Nós poderemos criar clones falsos durante a batalha para distração – explicou Minerva – e controlá-los facilmente. E se algo acontecer com eles – lançou um pequeno feitiço em direção a um dos clones, fazendo desaparecer – ainda saímos ilesos.

Pansy, ao seu lado, mostrou que estava bem. Sendo aplaudidas, voltaram a se sentar, enquanto desfaziam os clones.

- Estou impressionado – falou Dumbledore, quando os aplausos cessaram – vocês descobriram novas armas e truques para serem utilizados em batalha, coisas nunca pensadas antes. E, pelo que soube da equipe de tática, as estratégias foram todas reformuladas.

Quim Shacklebolt levantou-se.

- Sim. Meu orgulho não me impede de dizer que errei em meu primeiro julgamento. Eu achava que os jovens só tinham que aprender com os mais velhos mas, durante essa semana, percebi que somos nós quem temos muito o que aprender com eles.

Novos aplausos, todos animados com a perspectiva de que surpreenderiam em batalha.

- Mas ainda não acabou – falou Dumbledore – Draco preparou algo sozinho, certo?

O loiro assentiu, levantando-se e segurando sua própria.

- Eu trabalhei nessa ideia inicialmente sozinho, mas com a ajuda das pessoas certas, tive como aprimorá-la – ele falou – por favor, queiram levantar-se.

Os sete homens assim o fizeram, já com a varinha em punhos. Lupin foi o primeiro, apontando para Draco:

- _Expelliarmus_!

Um jato de luz vermelha atingiu o loiro, mas nada aconteceu; sua varinha continuou em suas mãos e ele estava no mesmo lugar. Enquanto os presentes olhavam espantados, uma leva de feitiços e maldições foram ditas.

- _Crucio_! – gritou Moody.

- _Imperio_! – Gui falou.

Vários foram ditos, mas Draco permanecia em seu lugar, às vezes recebendo um leve impacto. Até mesmos os localizados, para acertar seu braço ou perna, não faziam efeito. Quando os sete lançaram feitiços ao mesmo tempo, Draco voou alguns metros para trás, mas permaneceu ileso.

Retornando ao seu lugar original, abriu os botões de sua blusa.

- Apresento o primeiro colete antifeitiços da história – disse ele, mostrando um colete cinza que usava por baixo da blusa – capaz de proteger e amortecer feitiços e maldições, incluindo as imperdoáveis.

Ele acenou para Moody, que levantou sua varinha:

- _Avada __Kedavra_.

Um raio de luz verde atingiu Draco no peito, e seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento.

Exclamações foram ouvidas, todos olhavam chocados para a cena. Mas, lentamente, o colete começou a desfazer-se, tornando-se pó. Draco mexeu-se, limpando a poeira de sua roupa, e mais exclamações foram ouvidas.

- Esse colete consegue receber até um _Avada_ – ele disse, olhando para cada um dos presentes – e se desfaz quando recebe. Além da utilidade óbvia, é também uma garantia de que o inimigo não recolherá o seu colete, caso você morra.

Todos o olhavam em silêncio, as respirações podiam ser ouvidas. E então, ouve uma explosão de aplausos; os membros foram ficando de pé enquanto o ovacionavam, e ele deu um sorriso arrogante.

- Hora da votação – falou Dumbledore, após alguns minutos de festividade – quem apoia as exigências iniciais de Draco, por favor, levante a mão.

E todos levantaram; depois do que havia visto, não poderiam pensar em ninguém melhor para comandar as missões. Era simplesmente genial; a maneira de escapar até mesmo da morte iminente causada por um inimigo.

Quando aos poucos os membros foram se sentando, Draco permaneceu de pé, olhando para o diretor.

- Você provou que possui mais potencial do que todos imaginavam – Dumbledore falou, sorrindo – e que agora temos mais chances do que nunca de acabar com essa guerra.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, antes de falar.

- Teremos ainda mais. Ainda quero que todos treinem por um mês.

- Alguma objeção? – Dumbledore perguntou, e ninguém se opôs – sendo assim, concedido. Agora, vamos nos deliciar com nosso jantar!

Desde então, Draco não parou mais. Depois de inventadas, as novas criações precisavam ser produzidas em escala, para que todos os membros da Ordem pudessem usar; as tatuagens de fênix no braço eram feitas e encantadas por cada um. O último andar havia sido transformado em campo de treinamento, onde batalhas eram feitas por pessoas utilizando os coletes.

Praticava batalhas, formas de ataque; treinava os músculos de seu corpo para que ficasse mais forte e resistente. Tinha lutas físicas com Sirius, aprendendo como se defender caso ficasse sem varinha. A cada dia que passava, tornava-se mais forte. Suas ideias não cansavam de aparecer, e sempre as colocava em prática ou passava para que alguém o fizesse.

Todos os membros pareciam se esforçar; Draco lhes trouxe um novo incentivo, uma nova vontade. Treinavam com afinco, cada um dedicando seu máximo.

Ao término do mês de treinamento, na reunião que veio, Dumbledore tomou a palavra:

- Alguns ataques foram feitos enquanto estivemos aqui – sua voz estava pesarosa – mas nossa introspecção foi necessária, para que pudéssemos crescer. E agora, fico feliz em dizer que estamos prontos para a guerra.

Os membros aplaudiram, mas Draco falou.

- Ainda não, está faltando algo – as pessoas calaram-se, olhando para ele – nós nunca sabemos dos planos do inimigo, e só descobrimos um ataque depois que ele é feito. Está na hora disso mudar.

Ele levantou-se e retirou algo do bolso, levantando para que todos olhassem. Parecia um cordão prateado, com uma pedra lilás segurando a corrente. Ele andou lentamente entre as cadeiras, sendo observado. Parou atrás de Narcisa, segurando o objeto.

- Minha mãe já possui um dom incrível – ele começou – pois sua percepção está muito além do normal. Pensando nisso, eu criei uma forma de ampliar seu dom, para que assim ela tivesse como descobrir o que está para acontecer. Provavelmente, o espaço de tempo entre o que ela prever e o que acontecer de fato será muito curto. Mas será tempo o suficiente para que entremos em ação.

Terminando de falar, ele colocou o cordão na cabeça de sua mãe, a pedra ficando em sua testa.

- Ah! – ela fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em algo – Monstro está para cair da escada!

Ficaram em silêncio, esperando. Três minutos depois, ouviram o som de algo rolando pela escadaria da mansão.

- Você sabia exatamente onde ele estava? – perguntou Draco.

- Sim – ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sendo encarada por todos – estava descendo do terceiro para o segundo andar, quando tropeçou no último degrau e rolou.

Draco sorriu.

- Então funcionou.

Se antes Draco achou que tinha recebido muito aplausos com a apresentação de seu colete antifeitiços, nada se comparou àquele momento. A mansão parecia que ia ser posta à baixo; as pessoas gritavam e assobiavam, e Narcisa abraçou Draco.

- Obrigada, filho.

O loiro apenas sorriu, olhando para Dumbledore, que lhe fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Agora estamos prontos para a guerra! – gritou o loiro, levantando sua mão, sendo imitado pelos demais.

Aquela noite todos comemoraram ao máximo, pela primeira vez com a perspectiva de vitória. E, enquanto brindava com Whisky de fogo com os homens presentes, Draco só conseguia pensar que estava mais perto de recuperar Gina.

* * *

_**Dias atuais**_

Draco suspirou. Sempre se lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido. Recordar suas vitórias pessoais o ajudava a ganhar forças para seguir adiante. Desde que a Ordem voltou à ativa, após seu treinamento, inúmeras batalhas aconteceram; e ele esteve presente em todas, pois fazia questão de liderar os batalhões, sempre na esperança de encontrar Voldemort.

Mas ele não aparecia, e já estava se cansando. Lutar a cada batalha havia sido útil, pois a guerra é muito diferente dos treinamentos, e atualmente se sentia mais forte. Utilizavam todo o armamento novo e conquistavam vitórias, mas nem tudo podia ser impedido.

As duas cicatrizes que agora carregava foram ganhas ao defender Pansy; ela havia perdido a varinha e uma manticora pulou em sua direção, e Draco só teve tempo de entrar na frente, tomando um arranhão da sua cabeça até sua barriga. Ignorando a dor e o sangue jorrando, lançou uma maldição no animal, matando-o no mesmo instante.

Naquele dia, Giorgio Zabini teve muito trabalho com ele; as manticoras carregavam um veneno potente em suas garras e, apesar de conseguir um antídoto, não conseguiu tirar todas as marcas, pois precisava concentrar o machucado em algum ponto, ou não curaria o loiro. Draco não se importou em ter as cicatrizes; na verdade, achou que o corte vertical em seu olho e na sua mandíbula o deixavam mais maduro. Pansy sentiu-se extremamente culpada, e ele passou muito tempo tentando convencê-la de que estava bem e não precisava sentir remorso. Eles eram uma equipe, e cada um deveria proteger o outro. Depois desse episódio, a admiração dos membros da Ordem por Draco aumentou mais ainda, como se isso fosse possível.

Quatro meses já haviam se passado desde que vira Gina pela última vez, durante sua formatura. Já estava entrando em desespero; se ela ainda estivesse grávida (e rezava para que sim), em breve teria os bebês, e queria estar com ela nesse momento. Vinha tentando convencer a Ordem a realizar uma "batalha final", onde marcariam um ponto de encontro e os dois exércitos combateriam. Os membros, apesar de estarem apoiando Draco em todas suas ideias, se negaram, pois consideraram que era suicídio em massa. O exército da Ordem era pequeno se comparado ao de Voldemort, e eles só estariam caminhando para a morte. Acharam mais prudente enfrentar em pequenas batalhas, onde poderiam destruir um a um.

Com as visões de Narcisa, estavam chegando aos ataques à tempo, conseguindo capturar comensais e impedir a destruição de aldeias e vilarejos. No entanto, o exército de Voldemort se multiplicava a cada dia, enquanto a Ordem permanecia com o mesmo número de pessoas desde que Draco acordara de seu coma. Também não estavam conseguindo descobrir nenhuma informação sobre o paradeiro do bruxo das trevas, e Draco se enraivecia por ele estar se escondendo.

- Essa é a hora – o loiro falou, na última reunião que tiveram na Ordem – quanto mais tempo deixamos passar, mais o exército de Voldemort aumenta. Podemos matar um ou dois por batalha, mas ele ganha pelo menos cinco novos integrantes a cada um que matamos.

A sala estava em silêncio, absorvendo o que era dito, e Draco continuou.

- Podemos estar em menor número, mas temos armas mais fortes. Os gêmeos Weasley possuem um estoque de suas novas bombas, temos novas magias e planos de ataque, coletes anti-feitiços para todos os membros. Só precisamos batalhar!

Sua voz exprimia ferocidade, e Draco tentava incentivá-los no fundo do ser.

- Se continuarmos assim, perderemos membros – ele apontou para suas cicatrizes – eu tive sorte, mas nem todos teremos. Se não o enfrentarmos agora, daremos a chance para que se torne mais forte. – fez uma pausa, antes de continuar – chegou a hora de decidir. Pode ser uma missão suicida? Sim! Mas cada batalha que passamos o é. E se não nos movermos e dermos o primeiro passo, essa guerra nunca terminará!

Dumbledore soltou o ar e ajeitou seu óculos, enquanto todos o olhavam em silêncio, após o discurso do loiro. Com voz séria, falou:

- Chame uma votação, Draco.

Ele assentiu, falando:

- Todos a favor de marcarmos uma batalha final, onde decidiremos de uma vez por todas o futuro do mundo mágico, levante a mão!

Lentamente, de forma indecisa, os membros foram levantando suas mãos. Uma a uma ia se erguendo, e Draco contava desesperadamente, pois se não tivesse noventa por cento dos votos, seria vetado. Quando até mesmo Dumbledore levantou sua mão, outros também o fizeram, vendo que o diretor aprovava.

Draco conseguiu. Com a minoria contra, lutariam em uma única batalha. Rapidamente, passou seu plano de como informar sobre a batalha, o melhor local para se enfrentarem. Todos ouviram atentamente e, acertando os detalhes, na manhã seguinte já estava com tudo organizado.

Uma semana havia se passado desde a reunião, e toda a Ordem foi dividida em grupos de no máximo dez pessoas, cada um indo para um local do país, que Draco já havia marcado em um mapa. Eram locais estratégicos, onde o que planejava poderia ser feito. Além disso, a distância dos grupos até o local da batalha era praticamente a mesma, tornando o acesso fácil e evitando contratempos.

O plano era simples: com os relógios cronometrados, eles lançariam naquela tarde, ao mesmo tempo, um feitiço no céu, mirando o centro do campo de batalha à distância. O feitiço faria uma mensagem aparecer de forma que todo cidadão bruxo no Reino Unido pudesse ler:

_Amanhã ao nascer do sol, Campina dos Trigos ao sul do país. Será nossa última batalha, Voldemort. Seja homem e apareça._

Embaixo, o desenho de uma fênix aparecia, indicando quem o chamava para luta. A última frase foi ideia de Draco, pois se o Potter ainda existisse dentro de Voldemort, se sentiria intimado a ir. E era com isso que o loiro estava contando.

Agora ele estava em seu acampamento e um dos pontos, acompanhado por Pansy, Luna, Blaise, Granger, Rony, Percy e gêmeos Weasley e Colin Crevey. Apesar de evitar dormir, ficando a noite inteira acordado, Draco havia adormecido e levantara quando já era de manhã.

Enquanto repensava em toda sua vida desde que perdera Gina, ouviu movimentos, indicando que outros já estavam acordando. Voltou para sua barraca, trocando de roupa e vestindo seu colete anti-feitiços por baixo de uma malha de aço que o protegeria de alguns danos físicos, um cinto com várias bombas criadas pelos gêmeos e, com sua varinha em punhos, saiu novamente, encontrando um Blaise bocejante.

- Bom dia – disse o moreno, esfregando os olhos – vejo que já está pronto.

- Sim – Draco olhou para o horizonte – hoje é o dia, Blaise.

O moreno pareceu mais alerta, e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tudo ou nada, meu amigo – falou, sua voz mais sombria que esperava.

Continuaram olhando para a paisagem, certos de que até o sol se banharia de sangue depois da batalha que teriam no dia seguinte.

Traria Gina de volta, teriam seus filhos juntos. Só mais um dia, e a cabeça do Potter-Voldemort estaria em suas mãos.

****fim do capítulo 7****

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessoal!

E aí, o que acharam? Muito diferente da versão anterior, né? Nela, o Draco era comensal, e não havia um Potter possuído por Voldemort...

Por falar em Draco, esse capítulo inteiro foi dedicado a ele, mostrando mais seus pensamentos e impressões. Ele agora possui algo de especial: uma mente que funciona muito mais rápido do que das outras pessoas. E virou o nosso "herói"! É a nova esperança da Ordem, e ele só faz isso pela Gina! Isso é que é amor, né?

Capítulo que vem será apenas para mostrar os pensamentos dos outros personagens desde a formatura! Não quis colocar nada no meio deste cap aqui para não estragar, sabe? Mas também não vou deixar de colocá-los! Por isso, um exclusivo só para isso!

Quanto a **atualizações**, terei que pedir que aguardem até **dezembro**. Esse mês eu estou muito enrolada com provas e seminários, além de meu projeto pessoal de livro. Se tudo der certo, estarei enviando-o para avaliação antes do fim do mês, mas antes, preciso terminar o que falta. Mas prometo que em dezembro voltarei com tudo, atualizando e fechando as fics! Até porque entrarei de férias na faculdade e terei recesso no trabalho (é o lado bom de trabalhar em escritório de advocacia; os tribunais entram de férias e os estagiários também rsrs).

Espero que sejam compreensivas!

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[ **Princesa Chi** ]·._.·´¯)**


	9. Capítulo 8

_N/A: tem música nesse cap! Possivelmente vocês já conhecem essa música, pois é mto linda e conhecida! De qualquer forma, tem no meu perfil para vocês ouvirem!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Pontos de vista**

_**Blaise Zabini**_

Eu nunca quis essa vida. Eu sempre fui o tipo de rapaz boêmio, que se divertia a cada momento, que não pensava muito nas consequências. Então conheci uma garota sensacional, que me fez mudar meus planos; eu agora queria estar sempre com ela, ouvindo o som de seu riso, vendo seus olhos brilharem a cada comentário meu.

Draco era meu melhor amigo. Nunca entendi como nos tornamos assim, ou como eu consegui aguentar todo o seu mau-humor, mas era a verdade: eu sabia que ele confiava em mim. O ápice desse confiança foi quando me pediu para ser seu padrinho de casamento; um padrinho é aquele cara que o noivo confiava que fará o necessário para ajudar e proteger o casal.

Eu falhei. Na noite de formatura, eu achava que tinha conseguido ajudá-lo; a família Weasley parecia ter aceitado, todos estavam felizes, principalmente ele. Via minha namorada sorridente, meus pais haviam gostado dela e também estavam contentes. Mas tudo foi por água abaixo.

Minha culpa. Sim, eu me culpava. Se eu não gostasse tanto de um drama, não teria causado toda aquela cena com a família Weasley. Só teria entregado o diploma à Draco e depois ele se resolveria com a família da noiva. Mas eu quis ajudar, preparar uma cena emocionante, e me culpava por tudo ter dado errado. Eu estava próximo ao Potter, eu deveria ter visto quando ele se levantou, mas estava tão extasiado com a vitória que não reparei.

Agora estávamos ali, na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Vi Gina Weasley ser raptada, ajudei a apagar o fogo que cobria Hogwarts, mas já era tarde. Meu amigo estava em um coma profundo, e meu pai fazia de tudo para acordá-lo, sem muito sucesso. Luna estava comigo; ela chorava quase todas as noites. Sentia falta de Gina, queria ter feito algo para ajudar.

Enquanto eu me dedicava à ajudar o planejamento de batalha, após criar uma nova codificação para as mensagens, ela procurava aprender a curar. Vivia com meu pai e Madame Ponfrey, aprendendo como reverter feitiços e maldições. Combinava com ela; sempre tão doce e delicada, possuía as mãos certas para salvar vidas, e eu não deixaria que ela entrasse em batalhas.

Eu treinava. Depois que Draco acordou e virou um ditador (mas no bom sentido, sempre ajudando a melhorar), eu me dediquei a ficar forte também, pois queria ajudá-lo, queria me desculpar por não ter sido mais útil. Meu relacionamento com Luna ainda estava de pé, mas estávamos afastados. Compartilhávamos o mesmo quarto (uma conversa com Black e ele me deixou partilhar o quarto com ela), mas nossas conversas estavam um tanto frias. Luna parecia distante, evitava me encarar no rosto, e eu sentia um aperto no coração. Não queria perdê-la, mas aquele clima de guerra estava estragando nosso namoro. Será que ela não me queria mais? Eu não a via mais sorrir; estava sempre com uma expressão determinada ao lado dos curandeiros, sempre se concentrando em aprender, e eu não interrompia. Na cama, apesar de já termos tido momentos muito íntimos (ou seja, ela não era mais virgem, e fico orgulhoso em dizer que sou o culpado), ultimamente não fazíamos mais nada. Apenas trocávamos um beijo e desejávamos boa noite um ao outro.

Tudo estava desmoronando. Mesmo com as esperanças de vencer a guerra, com o clima de determinação nos integrantes da Ordem, parte de mim estava triste. Certa noite, deixei Luna dormindo na cama e fui até o último andar, onde imaginei que encontraria Draco. Nós havíamos feito de campo de treinamento, e ele costumava ficar por lá mesmo quando todos saíam, utilizando de quarto. E eu o encontrei, encostado no beiral da janela, olhando para uma lua cheia brilhante do lado de fora. Seu olhar estava fora de foco, e vi sua boca remexer, como se estivesse falando sozinho.

- Eu não sei onde você está, mas vou te encontrar... Você ficará orgulhosa de mim, nem acreditará quando souber de tudo que fiz...

Ele parecia estar falando com a Gina, olhando para a lua. Claro, isso não era possível, mas era uma forma dele desabafar. Aquilo mexeu comigo; eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo, mesmo que evitasse falar a qualquer custo. Mas eu podia sentir o que ele sentia; toda a dor que o preenchia por dentro.

Desci novamente, desta vez indo para uma sala de estar onde havia um piano antigo. Me sentei, experimentando as teclas; ainda estava afinado. Comecei a tocar algumas notas, mentalmente compondo algumas frases. Eu me coloquei no lugar de Draco, pensando em tudo o que ele deveria estar sentindo; em como as pessoas agora o admiravam, mas ainda achavam tudo uma loucura; em tudo o que ele fazia para ter Gina de volta. Logo em seguida, comecei:

_I know you're somewhere out there_

(_**Eu **__**sei **__**que **__**você **__**está **__**em **__**algum **__**lugar **__**lá **__**fora**_)

_Somewhere far away_

(_**Em **__**algum **__**lugar **__**longe**_)

_I want you back_

(_**Eu **__**quero **__**você **__**de **__**volta**_)

_I want you back_

(_**Eu **__**quero **__**você **__**de **__**volta**_)

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

(_**Meus **__**vizinhos **__**pensam **__**que **__**sou **__**louco**_)

_But they don't understand_

(_**Mas **__**eles **__**não **__**entendem**_)

_You're all I have_

(_**Você **__**é **__**tudo **__**que **__**eu **__**tenho**_)

_You're all I have_

(_**Você **__**é **__**tudo **__**que **__**eu **__**tenho**_)

_At night when the stars_

(_**À **__**noite, **__**quando **__**as **__**estrelas**_)

_Light up my room_

(_**Iluminam **__**o **__**meu **__**quarto**_)

_I sit by myself_

(_**Eu **__**me **__**sento **__**sozinho**_)

_Talking to the moon_

(_**Falando **__**com **__**a **__**lua**_)

_Try to get to you_

(_**Tento **__**chegar **__**até **__**você**_)

_In hopes you're on the other side_

(_**Na **__**esperança **__**de **__**que **__**você **__**esteja **__**no **__**outro **__**lado**_)

_Talking to me too_

(_**Falando **__**comigo **__**também**_)

_Or am I a fool_

(_**Ou **__**eu **__**sou **__**um **__**tolo**_)

_Who sits alone_

(_**Que **__**fica **__**sentado **__**sozinho**_)

_Talking to the moon_

(_**Conversando **__**com **__**a **__**lua**_)

Eu parei, olhando para as teclas na minha frente. Ouvi um barulho e olhei para a porta, deparando com Luna encostada no batente.

- Ficou bonita – ela falou, sua voz em um sussurro – só falta terminar.

Dei um sorriso triste.

- Se eu olhar para o Draco de novo, consigo escrever mais.

Ela aproximou-se e me abraçou pelas costas, apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro. Envolvi seus braços, fechando meus olhos.

- Me desculpa – ela sussurrou – eu sei que estou distante ultimamente, mas...

- Você tem me evitado – falei – seja sincera. Não quer mais ficar comigo?

Ela afastou-se rapidamente, e me virou, de forma que pudesse olhar em meus olhos.

- Não! – sua voz estava chorosa – eu não quero ficar longe de você!

Segurei sua mão, apertando forte.

- E eu não quero me separar de você – a olhei nos olhos, falando – eu sei que as coisas estão difíceis ultimamente, com todas as batalhas acontecendo, mas se nos deixarmos afetar por isso, podemos nos afastar pra sempre.

- Não quero isso – as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, e com meu polegar, sequei – eu não quero perder você, mas estou com medo de que se machuque nas batalhas.

- Eu sei – a puxei, fazendo-a se sentar em meu colo – mas eu vou voltar por você Luna. Mesmo que vire um fantasma, irei lhe assombrar.

- Não brinque com isso, por favor – ela afundou o rosto em meu pescoço – não quero pensar na possibilidade de perdê-lo. Eu... – ela afastou o rosto, me encarando – eu te amo.

Fiquei alguns momentos a observando, antes de abrir um sorriso genuíno.

- Eu também te amo. E não acho isso justo – ela me olhou indagativa – eu queria ter dito primeiro essa frase.

Ela riu, e o som do seu riso despertou em mim a antiga felicidade.

- Vamos dormir – ela pediu – você precisa descansar. Sei que está se dedicando para ajudar o Draco, mas também precisa recuperar as energias.

Assenti e me levantei, levando-a no colo.

- Sabe, ainda tenho energia para usar antes de dormir.

- Blaise! – ela ficou completamente vermelha, mas um sorriso preenchia seu rosto de orelha a orelha.

Nós lutamos em uma guerra. Nunca deixarei de apoiar Draco, de ser seu melhor amigo e estar ali, do lado dele, partilhando sua dor. Mas não deixarei o meu raio de sol escapar; Luna era a minha felicidade, e eu faria o impossível para mantê-la ao meu lado. Da mesma forma que Draco fazia para recuperar Gina.

* * *

_**Luna Lovegood**_

Eu estava perdida, sem chão. Blaise era única pessoa que mantinha minha sanidade; se não fosse por ele, eu teria enlouquecido depois do que houve na formatura.

Gina era minha melhor amiga; poderia até dizer que era a única que eu tive em toda a minha vida. Mesmo quando eu era esquisita, ela sempre conversava comigo, e nunca me lançava nenhum olhar indicando que eu era louca. E graças à ela, eu tinha o Blaise. Se não tivesse me ajudado a melhorar minha aparência, eu jamais teria confiança de fazer sozinha. Eu estava extasiada por sua felicidade, e pela minha também. Na formatura, quando tudo estava dando certa entre ela e sua família, eu comemorava, pois queria vê-la feliz. Mas tudo desmoronou.

Ninguém sabia onde ela estava neste momento. Draco ficou em coma por um bom tempo, mas depois que acordou, fez grandes mudanças. As esperanças estavam renovadas, e eu sabia que ele fazia tudo aquilo pela Gina e seus filhos.

Filhos. Gina estava grávida dele, e logo teriam uma família. O que era isso? Eu só tinha meu pai, ele também estava na Ordem. Apresentei Blaise, e ele gostou instantaneamente do meu namorado. Não sabia que dividíamos um quarto, lógico; para ele, eu dormia junto das outras garotas. E foi assim no início, para falar a verdade. Quando todos foram viver na Ordem, eu divida o quarto com algumas outras estudantes de Hogwarts, e encontrava Blaise pela casa, geralmente vigiando Draco de coma. Numa das noites, não consegui dormir, pensando no que nos aguardava. Tantos ataques já feitos! E ele poderia se envolver, se machucar, e eu não queria isso. Fui para seu quarto no meio da noite, e desde então, passei todas as noites lá.

Não me arrependia de ser dele; mesmo se não me quisesse mais, eu jamais me arrependeria de ter me entregado por completo. Eu o amava, mas não sabia como dizer. Era cedo demais para isso...?

Eu queria fazer algo, mas não sabia o quê. Depois que Draco acordou, todos estavam motivados a lutar, com as novas ideias que ele trazia. E eu queria fazer parte disso, mas nunca fui boa em lutas. Então, certa tarde, procurei Madame Ponfrey e me voluntariei em aprender técnicas de cura. Segundo a enfermeira, eu tinha um dom para isso, e deveria continuar a estudar a área depois que a guerra acabasse.

Parecia uma boa escolha; pensei em Gina e nos bebês que carregava, e logo comecei a estudar a pediatria, pois queria ajudar minha amiga quando a recuperássemos. Mas tinha uma outra razão, e essa ninguém mais sabia.

Eu estava grávida. Demorei um bom tempo para perceber, pois não tive tantos sintomas quanto Gina. Mas meus seios começaram a inchar, e só reparei nisso quando estava com Blaise certa noite, e ele comentou que meu corpo ainda estava amadurecendo, já que meus seios pareciam maiores. Depois, fiz uma poção para confirmar e agora tinha certeza: eu esperava um filho.

Como contar para o Blaise? Nós ainda éramos namorados recentes, e nós dois estávamos muito dedicados com a guerra. Eu não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, por isso, me afastava cada vez mais. O que ele faria quando soubesse? Ficaria feliz, como Draco ficou com Gina? Eu não sabia se ele planejava nosso futuro juntos; eu sonhava em ter minha casa no meio das montanhas, passando minha vida com ele, mas não sabia se ele pensava o mesmo.

Com nossa distância aumentando, nosso relacionamento só piorava. Tinha medo de que, quando tivéssemos momentos mais íntimos, ele pudesse notar algo diferente em meu corpo. Pelas contas, eu deveria estar com três meses de gravidez; em breve minha barriga apareceria.

Acordei no meio da noite, vendo a cama vazia. Me levantei e passeei pela enorme mansão, ouvindo o som de um piano. Lá estava Blaise, tocando algumas notas, e depois cantando uma música que fazia meu coração doer. Ele era bem próximo de Draco, eu sabia disso. E partilhava a dor do amigo; sofria tanto quando eu sofria por Gina.

Nos declaramos naquela noite, voltamos a agir como um casal. Abraçados na cama, depois de um momento maravilhoso (ainda tinha vergonha em pensar na palavra "sexo"), eu deveria ter contado, mas não consegui. Não queria estragar tudo. Por isso, puxei outro assunto.

- Você deveria se tornar cantor – eu falei brincando – sua voz é linda, e você consegue compor músicas que acertam na alma de quem escuta.

Ele acariciou minha cabeça, seus olhos já se fechando.

- Comporei dezenas de músicas só para você, prometo.

Blaise adormeceu, mas eu continuei acordada, pensando no que nos aguardava. Com toda aquela guerra eu poderia perder o bebê; se Blaise soubesse agora, não me deixaria estar no campo de batalha para ajudar aos outros, e eu precisava. Por Gina, por mim. Eu devia muito à ela, e precisava ajudar.

A gravidez esperaria. Só contaria ao Blaise depois que tudo terminasse, e só poderia torcer para que ele ou qualquer outra pessoa não descobrisse antes.

* * *

_**Carlinhos Weasley**_

Escovava um testrálio fêmea, fazendo pequenas massagens em seu abdômen. Desde a ideia de Draco Malfoy, eu e Hagrid cuidávamos dos animais, e estava fazendo efeito; em breve, as fêmeas teriam seus filhotes.

Era meio da tarde e, quando terminei, olhei para o horizonte. Suspirei.

- Essa ideia maluca está dando certo – Hagrid falou, terminando mesmo serviço em outro animal – quem diria que o jovem Malfoy poderia ser mais do que um garoto arrogante.

Um sorriso triste surgiu na face no treinador de dragões.

- Minha irmã havia visto isso – minha voz estava embargada – ela havia visto quem ele era de verdade, e se apaixonado por ele. Se eu... Se ela tivesse...

Parei, emocionado. Cada vez que pensava em minha irmã, uma dor cobria meu peito. Sempre fui próximo dela; sempre procurei agir como um herói para ela. Senti Hagrid colocar a mão em meu ombro, e respirei fundo.

- Eu ia ser tio, Hagrid – sussurrei – minha irmã ia ter filhos daquele arrogante. Eu quase não acreditei quando contaram, mas...

- Vai ficar tudo bem – o gigante tentou consolá-lo – o Malfoy parece estar levando a sério a missão de recuperá-la.

Ergui a cabeça. Sim, ele estava; a Ordem parecia um verdadeiro caos, com tudo sendo destruído com as novas invenções, mas todos estavam mais confiantes do que nunca. Jamais imaginaria que a pessoa que traria esperanças seria justamente o Malfoy, e todos pareciam pensar como eu. O loiro era arrogante e prepotente, mas transbordava de uma confiança que todos desconheciam. Ele traria minha irmã de volta, sabia disso.

* * *

_**Gui Weasley**_

Gênio. Arrogante, louco, porém, gênio. Só essa palavra definiria os planos que via na minha frente. Nunca imaginei que olharia para a pessoa mais mal querida pela minha família e pensaria isso, mas só assim para defini-lo.

Ele reorganizou a Ordem; ele criou esperanças onde não havia mais. Da mesma forma que Harry havia feito, ao sobreviver de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy estava fazendo o mesmo, após voltar do coma.

Ele era voraz, não parava um minuto. Ninguém nunca o havia visto dormir. Numa das noites, voltei até o último andar, onde estávamos usando o espaço para testar as funcionalidades do colete, e o encontrei escrevendo mais pergaminhos, já com uma pilha do lado.

- Você nunca para? – perguntei, interrompendo sua escrita.

Ele virou-se para me olhar.

- Não posso dormir com minha mente funcionando.

Assenti. Olhei para as paredes destruídas, os móveis em pedaços. Uma pergunta estava na minha mente desde a reunião da Ordem que ele apareceu.

- Por que você faz tudo isso, Malfoy?

Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, voltando a escrever.

- Você já sabe a resposta.

- Mas quero ouvir de você.

Ele parou novamente, e me encarou.

- Eu vou trazer Gina de volta. Eu vou ter minha família com ela, onde ninguém poderá nos perturbar.

Encarei aquele olhar determinado, não vendo nenhum receio neles. Ele acreditava em suas palavras, ele faria até o impossível para trazê-la. Ele lutaria com quem fosse preciso, até mesmo Voldemort.

- Toda nossa família vai ajudá-lo – não pude deixar de dar um sorriso – mesmo você sendo arrogante, vamos ajudá-lo a trazer minha irmã de volta.

- Obrigado.

E ele voltou a escrever. Suspirei, retirando-me do cômodo. Era um rapaz estranho, introspectivo. Fiquei imaginando o que minha irmã havia visto nele, o que a fez se apaixonar. Talvez a mesma paixão que agora o impulsionava a convencer a todos de que vencer aquela guerra era possível. Com todos lutando, ele encontraria Voldemort e, por consequência, Gina.

* * *

_**Molly Weasley**_

Chorava o tempo inteiro. Me culpava por não ter dado mais atenção à minha filha, por não ter acreditado em suas palavras. Eu realmente acreditei em Harry, afinal, ele também era como um filho para mim. Mas jamais deveria ter me virado contra minha Gininha.

Eu e Artur achávamos que era rebeldia; no dia da formatura de Rony, achamos que, se agíssemos com frieza, ela retornaria para nós, pois aquele namoro só podia ser algo falso, certo...?

Mas não era. Tão logo a formatura começou, nós soubemos que era tudo real. O garoto que ela escolheu estava lá, falando à nossa frente no tablado, demonstrando maturidade em suas palavras. Gina subiu ao palco, e o sorriso que lhe lançou mostrava que estava sendo sincera. Ela realmente nutria sentimentos por ele, eu podia ver em sua expressão. E o filho dos Malfoy demonstrava sinceridade em cada gesto.

Eles se amavam. Como eu não dei a chance de mostrarem isso antes...? Artur me convencia de que a culpa não era nossa; o que aconteceu com Harry iria ocorrer de qualquer forma, mesmo que não fosse na formatura.

Mas Gina agora estava sumida, e ninguém conseguia localizá-la. O filho dos Malfoy estava em coma, e eu via sua mãe chorar pela casa. Ao contrário do que pensávamos, os Malfoy juntaram-se à Ordem, e Lucio arrancou a própria marca negra. Uma atitude digna para um pai de família, que faria o que fosse preciso para ver seu filho feliz.

O jovem Draco acordou, e causou uma revolução na Ordem. Meus filhos não paravam de dizer que ele era um gênio, ou um completo louco de acordo com os gêmeos. Mas todos o apoiavam em suas empreitadas, se dedicando.

Ele fazia tudo aquilo por Gina? A determinação em sua face demonstrava isso. Nunca desistia, nunca deixava de se dedicar. Ele morreria por minha menina, agora eu podia ver isso. E morreria por meus netos.

Ah, meus netos! Como eu chorei quando descobri que seria avó! Vi os jovens amigos de minha filha chorando por seus bebês, e demorou para que meu cérebro anexasse que minha garotinha estava grávida!

Por isso o casamento. O jovem Malfoy queria fazer as coisas certas, e se casaria para que minha filha não tivesse filhos solteira. Era um jovem com honra, que faria minha filha feliz.

Suspirei, indo para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã da Ordem. Outras pessoas me ajudavam, mas eu costumava ser a primeira a levantar. Fiquei surpresa ao encontrar alguém acordado, sentado à mesa e concentrado em vários mapas abertos.

O jovem Malfoy. Olheiras profundas em seu rosto enquanto traçava planos. Pensei em falar algo, mas resolvi me retirar. Acabei esbarrando em uma panela, causando um estrondo. Instantaneamente ele apontava a varinha para mim, de pé.

- Ah... – ele notou quem eu era, e abaixou a varinha, sem dizer nada.

- Molly, você está bem? – Artur desceu correndo as escadas; estava vindo logo atrás de mim, para me auxiliar.

- Estou, querido, só esbarrei em uma panela.

Artur olhou em volta, vendo Draco parado em pé, juntando todos os pergaminhos da mesa.

- Já estou de saída – ele falou rapidamente, usando a varinha para agilizar.

O silêncio tomava o ambiente enquanto o jovem se retirava, mas eu o impedi.

- Malfoy – ele parou – nós... Eu sei que não vale muito agora, mas... Nós lhe damos nossa benção para se casar com nossa filha.

Artur me olhou surpreso, mas depois assentiu, falando também.

- Nós erramos muito a seu respeito, rapaz. Mas saiba que não cometeremos mais o mesmo erro, pois você provou que uma pessoa é mais do que um nome.

O jovem ficou de costas, em silêncio. Depois, assentiu com a cabeça e saiu, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Artur meneou a cabeça ao meu lado.

- Diga o que quiser, Molly, mas ainda me pergunto como nossa filha se apaixonou por ele.

- Querido, ele está muito abalado, como todos nós. E está se esforçando mais do que todos juntos – Artur me abraçou – ele quer trazer a nossa Gina de volta tanto quanto nós, ou talvez mais.

Afastei-me do abraço, fungando e segurando minhas lágrimas. Já havia chorado tanto por minha filha que já havia perdido as contas; precisava fazer algo para ajudar.

- Agora, vamos preparar essa comida – bati as mãos – todos precisam estar bem alimentados, ou não conseguirão se esforçar o suficiente!

Meu marido me deu um sorriso confiante e foi em direção à dispensa. Se preparar comida de qualidade era uma das únicas coisas que poderia fazer, então eu faria.

* * *

_**Narcisa Malfoy**_

Em um primeiro momento, achei que meu filho estava louco. Chorei muito ao pensar que o havia perdido para sempre, vendo-o naquele coma sem fim. Mas quando acordou, não agiu normalmente. Se trancou em algum cômodo e tornou-se inacessível para todos.

A perda dele era muito grande, eu sabia disso. Aquela dor também era minha; toda a perspectiva de aumentar nossa família, os planos para a nova casa dele e de Virginia... Tudo havia sumido no ar.

Mas Draco agiu diferente do que as pessoas esperavam, até mesmo eu. Ele tornou-se um líder, uma pessoa em quem todos confiavam, aquele que traria essa guerra ao fim com suas ideias. E tudo para recuperar sua noiva.

Alguém escreveria histórias à respeito de seu heroísmo, com total certeza; se tornaria um dos contos mais famosos para as crianças bruxas futuramente. Mas meu filho não queria saber da glória ou da fama, apenas de ter seu sonho de volta.

Eu estava preocupada; sua genialidade era mesmo incrível, mas não era normal. Uma noite, após uma das reuniões, fui conversar com Dumbledore.

- Alvo... O que aconteceu com meu filho? – fui direto ao ponto.

O diretor suspirou, retirando seus óculos.

- Tenho apenas um palpite, Narcisa – ele suspirou – Draco... Levou uma maldição muito forte quando Voldemort surgiu àquela noite, ao ponto de levá-lo a quase morrer. Nessa passagem entre a vida e a morte, ele pode ter despertado uma outra parte de seu cérebro ainda não ativada. Você sabe que os seres humanos não utilizam mais de cinco por cento de sua capacidade, certo?

Assenti.

- Mas estou preocupada. Isso não poderá lhe fazer mal?

- Não sei. Nunca vi um caso como o de Draco antes, ao menos, não tão potente. Já ouvi casos de trouxas que se tornaram gênios, mas não chegavam perto de como Draco está agora. Talvez tenha sido mais forte por ele ser um bruxo de linhagem pura, não sei.

Fiquei pensativa, me concentrando nas palavras do diretor. E se meu filho sofresse depois, por conta do que estava fazendo agora? Ainda assim, tinha por mim de que, mesmo se ele confirmasse isso, continuaria fazendo. Ele não deixaria de salva Gina, mesmo se tivesse que morrer para isso.

- Não se concentre nisso, Narcisa – Alvo continuou – Draco está sendo de grande auxílio para a Ordem, mesmo que o esteja fazendo por motivos próprios.

- Ele não descansará até encontrar Virginia, Alvo.

- Eu sei. E meu único receio é o que pode acontecer caso a Srta. Weasley não seja encontrada.

Não queria pensar nisso. Se Virginia não fosse encontrada, eu tenho certeza que perderia meu filho, para sempre.

* * *

_**Rony Weasley**_

Eu estava me mantendo o mais calmo e maduro que podia para as pessoas à minha volta, mas uma única sabia a verdade: Hermione. Era ela a única que entendia de verdade como eu me sentia. Nós dois confiamos em Harry, ele era nosso melhor amigo. Mas da noite para o dia, tornou-se outra pessoa.

Ou talvez não. Nós que nunca reparamos no monstro que ele tinha por dentro. Era nossa culpa também. Minha irmã estava sumida por _minha_ culpa.

Eu realmente procurei ser maduro, graças à minha namorada. Quando Gina começou seu namoro com Malfoy, eu quis amaldiçoá-lo e mandá-lo para o cemitério, mas Hermione me convenceu de que aquilo não era o certo, de que Gina podia fazer escolhas.

E ela estava certa. Eu nunca vi minha irmã tão feliz antes, como estava ao lado daquela doninha. Ele a fazia sorrir, cuidava dela de todas as maneiras, incluindo as financeiras, que minha família nunca teve condições de dar. E eu via que não era apenas por isso; a forma como Malfoy cuidava dela era _quase_ da mesma forma como eu cuidava de Hermione. Eu ainda era melhor do que ele, já que possuía um coração.

Na formatura, eu achei que tudo ia se acertar. Já sabia que ia ser tio e, mesmo minha irmã tendo condições de ter os filhos sozinha, eu sabia que ela preferia nossa família ao lado. Procurei demonstrar maturidade, e estava dando tudo certo, até Harry se levantar.

Como ele poderia ter se tornado Voldemort...? Aquela pergunta rondava minha cabeça sem resposta. Ele havia traído nossa amizade, mas eu tinha esperanças que, tão logo minha família aceitasse o namoro de Gina, ele voltasse a ser meu amigo. Afinal, ele havia delatado Gina por gostar dela, em um ato de desespero... Eu entendia isso, só que esperava que ele estivesse arrependido, e não cheio de raiva.

O que mais me torturava era o que ia acontecer com ele. Ninguém parecia se preocupar, mas, uma vez que Voldemort fosse morto, Harry também morreria. E todos da Ordem não se importavam.

Malfoy muito menos. Ele me ajudou a ganhar respeito na Ordem, colocando-me no grupo de estratégias de batalhas, mas eu sabia que não podia contar com ele para salvar Harry, apenas para salvar minha irmã. Procurei então as duas únicas pessoas interessadas, mas tomei um choque.

- Rony... – Lupin falou lentamente, após eu explicar o que me atormentava – Malfoy está certo. Não podemos arriscar uma separação dos dois, ou Voldemort pode nunca morrer, ou mesmo retornar para Harry algum dia.

- Vocês... – eu estava incrédulo – vocês não podem estar falando sério!

- Ron, tente entender – Sirius falou, sua voz embargada – ele era meu afilhado, e meu melhor amigo o colocou sob minha guarda.

- E você vai deixá-lo morrer? – gritei.

- Tiago não iria querer o filho dele destruindo o mundo mágico! –ele berrou de volta, e me calei – meu amigo e sua esposa deram a vida para proteger esse filho, para que ele tivesse uma vida feliz, e ele se tornou o próprio assassino de seus pais! Você acha que eles iriam querer isso?

Um silêncio preencheu o ambiente. Era só eu e eles dois no campo de treinamento. Lupin soltou um suspiro.

- Nós admiramos sua coragem, Rony, mas você precisa encarar a verdade. Uma vez que Voldemort tomou o corpo de Harry, devido à ligação que eles já tinham desde que era um bebê, será impossível separá-los. Pense na parte prática – ele praticamente implorou – mesmo que aparentemente estejam separados, Harry nunca voltará a ser quem era, e ninguém confiará nele novamente. Sempre estaremos desconfiados de que ainda reste algo de Voldemort em seu ser, de que ele poderá voltar a ser possuído. O medo de uma guerra nunca acabará. Você tem família, entende o que quero dizer.

Eu engoli em seco, entendendo o que Lupin dizia. Se Harry ficasse vivo, a guerra poderia continuar. O mundo não teria paz, ninguém acreditaria que seria possível ele ter voltado ao normal. Afinal, se embaixo do nariz de Dumbledore ele se tornou Voldemort, como não poderia se tornar fora? E minha família continuaria a lutar. Os Weasley nunca fugiriam da luta, eu nunca teria uma vida tranquila com Hermione.

Sirius se aproximou, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

- Eu amo o Harry, como um filho. Mas não deixarei que ele destrua esse mundo, Ron. Se você for realmente um bom amigo, entenderá o que quero dizer e nos ajudará em nossa empreitada. Eu sei que todos nós sempre odiamos os Malfoy, mas o que o Draco está fazendo é o que o próprio Harry deveria ter feito. Não é a mesma coisa, ele jamais tomará o lugar de meu afilhado, mas ele agora é nossa esperança.

- Quem diria que um homem seria capaz de fazer isso por uma mulher – Lupin deu uma risadinha.

- Draco não se importa se todos ficarão vivos ou não, contanto que recupere a garota. A liderança da Ordem e a ajuda que está nos dando é apenas uma consequência para ele – Sirius continuou – por isso, se preocupe com o que é importante: manter as pessoas vivas. Todo o mundo, não apenas seus amigos.

Eu saí de lá vendo o mundo girar. Sim, os dois estavam certos. Eu deveria me preocupar com o que eu realmente poderia proteger: Neville, sempre desastrado em uma batalha; Fred e Jorge, que se distraíam muito fácil, esquecendo-se que alguém poderia acertá-los de longe; e Hermione, que apesar de ser incrível em todos os sentidos, eu não gostaria de vê-la lutando em campo. Eu os protegeria; se eu fosse bom o suficiente em minhas estratégias de ataque e defesa, então eu os estaria protegendo, certo?

Pensando nisso, corri para meus aposentos, onde poderia me concentrar em novos planos para traçar.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí gente!

Primeiramente, desculpe pelo ligeiro atraso. Prometi atualizar em dezembro, e cá estou! Claro, era para ter sido início do mês, mas meus professores atrasaram todas as provas na faculdade, dando a segunda prova só na segunda semana. Ainda fiquei em prova final em uma das matérias, tendo que estudar até a terceira semana. Mas o lado bom é que agora eu tô de férias na faculdade, além de também estar de recesso no trabalho, só voltando em janeiro!

E aí, o que acharam desse cap? Eu prometi um com o ponto de vista dos outros personagens, já que o último foi só do Draquinho. Acabei fazendo em primeira pessoa, dando um toque pessoal de cada personagem! O que acharam? Respondeu algumas dúvidas? Teve muita gente achando a reação do Sirius estranha, ele "apoiando" Draco na empreitada de matar Harry. Eu só quis deixar bem esclarecido os motivos (na minha mente já estava, desculpe se não deixei mais claro antes).

Próximo cap, a guerra de verdade! **E ele já está escrito**! mas só posto se tiver reviews!

Ah sim, para as que perguntaram, meu livro já está escrito e registrado na Biblioteca Nacional. Estou à procura de editora, mas agora o negócio é esperar, pois as editoras só recebem originais para avaliação à partir de março, e demoram um bom tempo para responder. Mas ao menos, o primeiro volume já está escrito! Quero começar o segundo, mas prometi a atualização das fics, então, só começo depois que atualizar tudo :)

Sim, a fase I está na reta final! Nem sei se vou escrever a fase II, pra falar a verdade. Sei lá, começo a achar que vai ficar mto "viajada". Os personagens principais não serão os mesmo, entendem? Mudará completamente o foco, acabará virando uma fic de personagens originais, e não mais nosso querido casal como foco. Enfim, isso é algo que só será decidido depois!

Bjinhos e espero reviews! Meu aniversário tá chegando (dia 28!), e quero de presente mtos comentários!

**(¯`·._.·[ **Princesa Chi** ]·._.·´¯)**


	10. Capítulo 9

_N/A: Gente, mil desculpas! Esse cap já estava escrito desde que eu atualizei pela última vez, mas acontece q ele estava em meu netbook, que PIFOU e ficou no conserto até hoje! Bom, finalmente estou atualizando, este é o PENÚLTIMO cap, e a fic está em reta final!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Batalha final**

O vento estava forte, as respirações de todos estavam presas. Aquela era a hora. O pequeno exército da Ordem da Fênix, que mal ultrapassava cem pessoas, estava reunido em um dos lados do campo, e observava o exército inimigo se aproximar.

Era enorme. Com certeza, contava com mais de mil integrantes, dentre eles, mortos-vivos. Manticoras e dragões estavam nas extremidades, e vários gigantes iam atrás. Voldemort aceitou o desafio.

Draco engoliu em seco. Estava montado em um testrálio, assim como alguns outros membros.

- Essa é a hora – ele gritou em meio aquele silêncio, para que todos ouvissem – eles estão em maior número, mas já sabíamos disso. Só que estão em desvantagem. Eles não possuem metade do treinamento que tivemos, ou mesmo metade de nossas armas. Nós podemos vencer!

Ouviu urros em resposta. Sim, eles venceriam. O olhar de Draco ainda encarava aquele exército, procurando Voldemort; ele só apareceria no último minuto, com total certeza. Então, primeiro, precisavam derrubar seu exército.

Quando a distância entre os exércitos parecia pequena, seu grito cortou o ar.

- ATACAR!

E a batalha começou.

Bruxos iam a pé, em cima de vassouras ou de testrálios. Na altitude, procuravam não ser acertados por dezenas de feitiços que eram lançados por comensais, e jogavam as bombas criadas pelos gêmeos Weasley; em questão de minutos, as bombas flamejantes acabaram com todos os mortos-vivos dos exércitos.

- Concentrem-se nos dragões! – Draco deu a ordem, enquanto voava rapidamente em direção à um gigante. Este tentou acertá-lo com um bastonete maior do que uma árvore, mas se esquivou no ar. Jogou uma das bombas sonoras, levando até o ouvido do gigante, e este começou a se debater, confuso com o som, pisoteando parte de seu próprio exército.

Sirius estava em um dos testrálios; foi em direção à um dos dragões, esquivando-se dos jatos de fogo, jogando uma das bombas de hera e fazendo-o ficar enlaçado.

- ATIVEM AS PLANTAS! – Draco ordenou.

No mesmo instante, os bruxos da Ordem levantaram suas varinhas, ativando as bombas que haviam implantado no chão antes da batalha, e logo dezenas de plantas carnívoras enormes surgiam ali, devorando comensais e manticoras.

Dezenas de feitiços voavam pelo ar, e mesmo com alguns acertando Draco, não faziam efeito. Ele havia posto um dos coletes em seu testrálio, tentando protegê-lo ao máximo possível enquanto estivesse no ar, mas era hora de descer. Indo até o meio daquele exército, plainou próximo e pulou, vários feitiços sendo lançado nele, e nenhum fazendo efeito. Os comensais tomaram um susto, e aquele era o momento perfeito; Draco disparou maldições a esmo, atingindo vários que estavam por perto.

Alastor, Sirius, Lucio e outros fizeram o mesmo que ele, pulando no meio do exército inimigo, atingindo-os de dentro para fora. O elemento surpresa causado pelo colete antifeitiços havia funcionado; os bruxos das trevas não sabiam como reagir quando suas maldições não faziam efeitos.

- Traidor! – um dos comensais gritou para Lucio, enquanto duelava com ele.

- Idiota! – este respondeu, lançando uma maldição que fez jorrar todo o sangue de seu oponente.

- Priminho querido! – Belatrix falou, gargalhando enquanto duelava com Sirius – acha mesmo que pode me vencer?

- Tenho certeza – ele respondeu, usando sua varinha para ativar uma das sementes que estava por baixo dela e a fazendo ser envolvida por heras.

- Desgraçado! – ela tentava se soltar, mas era impossível.

Os exércitos estavam misturados, era impossível definir quem era quem. Mas ainda havia mais, muito mais.

- AGORA! – Draco gritou, enquanto duelava com um bruxo.

Então, como se esperassem só seu comando, uma parte do exército da Ordem, que havia se dividido, veio por trás do grupo de Voldemort; agora, o exército maligno estava encurralado entre eles, e não teria como fugir. O campo era enfeitiçado contra aparatação, e se não saíssem a pé, não sairiam nunca.

- Acabem com eles! – um comensal gritou, sendo atingido por uma maldição em seguida.

- Ops! – falou Pansy, passando por ele.

Do nada, o exército da Ordem começou a sumir. Os comensais olhavam em volta, os procurando, mas eles não estavam mais ali. Repentinamente, foram atingidos por baixo.

- Eles estão embaixo da terra! – Nott gritou, mas já era tarde. Bruxos surgiam do nada atrás deles, acertando feitiços à curta distância, derrubando um a um.

Os clones transfigurados faziam um bom serviço, tendo se espalhado por todo o campo, distraindo os comensais e os animais mágicos.

"_Onde você está?_" Draco pensava desesperadamente, enquanto corria por entre corpos, lançando mais maldições. Voldemort não era visto em nenhum lugar, e ele já estava irritado. Assobiou, chamando seu testrálio de volta e subindo em cima dele. Do alto, tentou localizar o desgraçado, mas estava impossível. Todos os comensais estavam de capuz, e Voldemort poderia estar se passando por qualquer um.

Continuou circulando o campo no céu, como um apanhador à procura do pomo. E achou o que procurava no momento que uma luz verde atingiu o seu testrálio, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio, e o colete se desfazer.

"_Lá!_". Enquanto ia para o chão, pulou antes que atingisse e deu ordem para que seu testrálio fosse para baixo da terra, onde ficaria protegido agora que estava sem colete. Correu desesperadamente entre raios de feitiços que cruzavam o campo, indo até onde o jato veio. Ele sabia que tinha vindo de Voldemort.

A cabeça de Potter seria dele. Precisava descobrir onde estava Gina, e só encontrando Voldemort antes de todos teria essa chance. Avistou um bruxo correndo mais à frente e lançou uma maldição, mas o outro se esquivou. Virou-se de repente, lançando uma nele, que pulou para o lado, rolando pelo chão e levantando-se rapidamente. Não podia arriscar ser atingido por uma Avada tão cedo, ou ficaria sem proteção.

Começaram a duelar, e logo a risada maligna de Voldemort foi ouvida.

- Acha que pode me vencer, Malfoy? – sua voz era uma mistura da de Harry com a de Voldemort, como se duas pessoas falassem ao mesmo tempo.

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – Draco gritou, após lançar mais uma maldição, recebendo uma risada maligna como resposta.

- Acha mesmo que vai encontrá-la viva?

Voldemort provocava Draco, para que ele se distraísse. O duelo entre os dois estava tomando uma área imensa, e nenhum bruxo se aproximava. Cada um se esquivava do feitiço lançado pelo outro, ou se defendia com um feitiço escudo.

- Pela última vez, onde ela está? – Draco continuou a fazer a pergunta.

- Ela morreu gritando seu nome, Malfoy! – Voldemort respondeu – enquanto eu a torturava, ela só chamava por você!

- DEGRAÇADO!

Draco correu em sua direção, sabendo que era idiotice o que estava fazendo, mas não aguentava mais. Seus pesadelos lhe vinham na mente, a voz de Gina o chamando. Enquanto corria, foi atingido por um Avada em cheio, mas não parou. Voldemort arregalou os olhos por baixo da máscara, e foi atingido por um soco em instantes.

Draco não parou, acertando diversos golpes nele e fazendo o capuz e a máscara caírem, mostrando um Harry Potter se olhos vermelhos e ofídicos, sem cabelos.

Na proximidade, Voldemort levantou a varinha e Draco fez o mesmo, os dois lançando feitiços no mesmo momento, causando uma explosão que fez os dois voarem para lados opostos.

- Draco! – Dumbledore, que estava em meio de campo e duelando, aproximou-se do corpo do loiro, que levantava-se com esforço.

Algo foi dito entre os dois, mas Voldemort não viu; só levantou-se rapidamente lançando mais um feitiço, e um feitiço escudo foi feito.

- Você é um desgraçado, Dumbledore! – Potter-Voldemort gritou – agora está ao lado do Malfoy!

Dumbledore nada disse, apenas se afastou, dando espaço para que Draco continuasse o duelo. As maldições eram lançadas e agora Draco se esquivava desesperadamente, já que seu colete havia virado pó.

- Não tem mais defesa? – Voldemort perguntou, gargalhando – agora é o seu fim!

Mas Draco sumiu embaixo da terra, em um dos túneis escavados no campo. Voldemort olhou atentamente, procurando por ele, e abriu um sorriso quando o sentiu nas suas costas.

- Você está morto – falou, virando-se para o loiro e lançando uma maldição. Mas Draco sumiu no ar.

Com os olhos arregalados, Voldemort percebeu que aquele era só um clone, mas já era tarde. O verdadeiro Draco surgiu em suas costas, com a varinha em sua costela.

- Você quem está. Pela última vez, onde está Virginia?

Voldemort sorriu vitorioso.

- Você terá que achar seus pedaços enterrados.

Draco trincou os dentes de raiva.

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

- Eu a torturei tanto que fiz cada pedaço de seu corpo explodir! – sua voz sádica soou, e Draco pressionou a varinha mais forte no corpo do bruxo.

- _Crucio_!

Voldemort se revirava de dor, mas não deixava de gargalhar, como um louco. Quando o feitiço parou, ficou de joelhos.

- Ela gritava para que os bebês fossem salvos! – ele continuou – mas eu não deixei que isso acontecesse!

Draco havia levantado sua varinha para lançar uma maldição, mas Voldemort foi mais rápido.

- _Avada kedavra!_ – o bruxo das trevas pronunciou.

O loiro foi atingido no peito, seu olhos arregalados, seu corpo caindo ao chão lentamente.

Voldemort começou a gargalhar, e bruxos da Ordem gritavam desesperados. Como se fosse em câmera lenta, viram o corpo de Draco ajoelhar-se no chão, e Voldemort virou-se para Dumbledore, o olhar maligno concentrando-se nele.

- Você é o culpado de tudo isso! Você me iludiu e iludiu o Potter, você...

- Acabou, Tom – Dumbledore disse, lentamente – esse é o fim.

Voldemort arregalou os olhos, e quem estava assistindo não entendeu. Quando seu corpo foi ao chão, viram Draco de pé, atrás dele, com a varinha levantada.

- Uma vez idiota, sempre idiota – o loiro falou de forma sombria.

No momento da explosão, quando Dumbledore aproximou-se de Draco no chão, passou seu colete para ele, coberto por um feitiço de invisibilidade. Voldemort achou que Draco estava sem colete, uma vez que havia visto o dele desintegrar depois de ser acertado por um Avada.

Dezenas de luzes começaram a sair do corpo de Voldemort, e Draco deu um passo para trás. Almas saíam de seu corpo, e era como se um tornado tivesse se formado em cima do cadáver.

- Se escondam! – Sirius gritou para a Ordem.

Mas Draco não saiu. Ele precisava descobrir onde estava Gina, e deveria ter algo no corpo de Potter que indicasse isso. Tentou se aproximar, mas o tornado era muito forte. Sirius e Lucio seguraram seus braços, o arrastando para longe dali.

- NÃO! – gritou – EU PRECISO CHEGAR PERTO DELE!

Mas era impossível. Uma explosão aconteceu no corpo de Voldemort, e uma luz cegou todos os presentes. O exército de Voldemort começou a se desintegrar, e os bruxos da Ordem entraram nos túneis. Draco foi empurrado para dentro de um deles, se debatendo, mas já era tarde.

Quando a explosão passou e ele finalmente conseguiu sair, correndo para onde o cadáver deveria estar, não restava mais nada, apenas pó.

- NÃO! – gritou, ajoelhando-se no chão, socando a terra – MERDA, NÃO!

Lentamente, os integrantes da Ordem saíram dos túneis, olhando em volta. Eles haviam ganhado; o exército de Voldemort foi desintegrado na batalha, e ele foi vencido. Mas ninguém conseguia comemorar, pois Draco gritava desesperado, ajoelhado em frente à um monte de cinzas. Socava o chão de raiva, suas mãos sangravam.

Ele perdera Gina. Sua única chance era descobrir o que Voldemort havia feito com ela, antes de matá-lo, mas não teve como. Não havia um único comensal vivo para que interrogassem, não havia sobrado ninguém.

Era o fim. Lentamente, quase em torpor, Draco retirou algo de dentro do bolso. O seu projeto secreto, que ninguém mais sabia, apenas Dumbledore tinha uma ideia. Seu plano B.

Era um vira-tempo. Mas enquanto o objeto normal fazia uma pessoa voltar no tempo, mantendo o seu "eu" atual, aquele havia sido modificado por si próprio. Com aquele vira-tempo, ele voltaria até a formatura, no corpo do próprio Draco que lá estava, consciente de tudo o que aconteceu nos meses subsequentes.

O plano era simples; ele mataria Potter antes que a formatura começasse, e se mataria em seguida. Se ficasse vivo, seria interrogado e o tratariam como louco. Gina entraria em desespero e nunca entenderia o que se passou.

Ela só precisava ficar viva. Mesmo que não entendesse o que o levou a matar Potter e se matar em seguida, ela viveria e teria o gêmeos, e não só seus pais como sua família a apoiariam. E era isso que importava.

Olhou para o objeto dourado em suas mãos. Aquele era o momento. Depois de tudo o que passou, todos os meses treinando, toda a esperança dada... Acabou.

Sua outra mão encostou na ampulheta, pronto para girá-la.

- DRACO! – uma voz gritou, e fez o loiro parar.

Era sua mãe. Olhou para ela apático, mas viu que seus olhos estavam arregalados. Ela segurava algo nas mãos, algo dourado.

O cordão de Gina. O mesmo que ele havia dado à ruiva quando começaram a namorar. Não sabia como aquilo havia ido parar ali, e ele começou a correr em direção à mãe.

- Eu encontrei no chão – ela falou, sua voz tremendo – acho que voou do corpo de...

Ela parou. Seus olhos ficaram fora de foco, a pedra que ficava na joia em sua testa começou a brilhar.

- Me diga o que você está vendo! – Draco a segurou pelos ombros, pronto para sacudi-la.

Mas ela permaneceu daquela forma, sem dizer nada; seus olhos não voltavam ao normal, sua boca murmurava coisas sem sentido.

- DIGA ALGO! – ele gritou, mas Lucio surgiu em suas costas, segurando-o.

- Acalme-se, filho!

Os olhos de sua mãe voltaram ao normal, e focaram-se nos dois loiros à sua frente.

- Um vilarejo – sua voz saiu fraca, porém firme – ao norte do país. Um rio corta o lugar, há duas montanhas gêmeas no sul.

Draco se recordou de ter visto essas montanhas em seus mapas, enquanto planejava ataques. Não esperou mais um segundo; assobiou e seu testrálio apareceu, montando nele e levantando voo.

Estava a toda velocidade, o vento cortando seu rosto. Tinha consciência que outros membros da Ordem deveriam o estar seguindo, mas não se importava. Precisa ver. Precisa encontrá-la. Ela poderia estar viva.

_I'm not a perfect person_

(_**Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**_)

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

(_**Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito**_)

_But I continue learning_

(_**Mas eu continuo aprendendo**_)

_I never meant to do those things to you_

(_**Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você**_)

_And so, I have to say before I go_

(_**E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir**_)

_That I just want you to know_

(_**Que eu apenas quero que você saiba**_)

Ela era a razão de seu viver. Fez o impossível para tê-la de volta e, se Merlin permitisse, continuaria fazendo para mantê-la ao seu lado.

_I've found out a reason for me_

(_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_)

_To change who I used to be_

(_**Mudar quem eu costumava ser**_)

_A reason to start over new_

(_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_)

_And the reason is you_

(_**E a razão é você**_)

Avistou as montanhas, aterrissando no meio de um povoado. Não se importava se eram trouxas, ou se o olhavam assustados e gritando.

- Ele voa! – um homem gritou, apontando para o loiro.

Sem se importar, foi a passos largos em sua direção, segurando-o pelo colarinho.

- Já viu alguma garota com cabelos vermelhos por aqui? – perguntou, sua voz exprimindo intensidade.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

(_**Eu sinto muito ter te magoado**_)

_It's something I must live with everyday_

(_**É algo com que devo conviver todos os**__ dias_)

_And all the pain I put you through_

(_**E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar**_)

_I wish that I could take it all away_

(_**Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente**_)

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

(_**E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas**_)

_That's why I need you to hear_

(_**É por isso que eu preciso que você escute**_)

O trouxa em sua mão tremia da cabeça aos pés, enquanto o testrálio de Draco urrava. Para os trouxas, que não conseguiam ver o animal, aquilo parecia uma assombração.

- DIGA! – o loiro ordenou mais uma vez, sacudindo o homem. Pensou no quão assustador ele deveria estar; roupas rasgadas e sujas de sangue, a cicatriz em seu olho ardendo.

O homem levantou os braços, lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto, e apontou uma casa velha, no fim da ruela.

- Lá – sua voz saiu tremida – ela vive lá.

Draco não esperou mais nada. Largou-o no chão e correu desesperadamente para a moradia, que parecia um bangalô velho e mal cuidado.

Parou na varanda, em frente à porta. O que deveria fazer primeiro?

_I've found out a reason for me_

(_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_)

_To change who I used to be_

(_**Mudar quem eu costumava ser**_)

_A reason to start over new_

(_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_)

_And the reason is you_

(_**E a razão é você**_)

Abriu a porta e deu um passo para dentro. Lentamente, observou ao seu redor: seu rosto estava em todas as paredes.

Vários desenhos, à lápis ou coloridos, cobriam as paredes da sala, e todos retratavam seu rosto em diversos ângulos. O que era aquilo?

_And the reason is you_

(_**E a razão é você**_)

- Pare onde está! – uma voz feminina soou no ambiente.

Aquela voz. Aquela voz única, que ele só ouvia em seus pensamentos, e que ansiava novamente em escutar ao vivo.

Virou-se com cuidado, sem acreditar que estava a ouvindo. Mas era ela. Estava com uma frigideira na mão, expressão raivosa, e parecia ameaçadora.

_And the reason is you_

(_**E a razão é você**_)

Mas quando se virou completamente, ela arfou.

- Quem... Quem é você? – indagou, tentando parecer corajosa.

Draco não se mexia. Ele não tinha reação, pois havia ansiado tanto pelo momento que a encontraria, e agora não sabia o que fazer. Ela não o reconhecia. Não sabia quem ele era.

Não se importava. Ela estava viva. E... Uma enorme barriga indicava que ainda estava grávida.

_I'm not a perfect person_

(_**Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**_)

_I never meant to do those things to you_

(_**Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você**_)

_And so, I have to say before I go_

(_**E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir**_)

_That I just want you to know_

(_**Que eu apenas quero que você saiba**_)

Deu um passo em sua direção. Depois outro.

- Não se aproxime! – a ruiva ameaçou, levantando a frigideira. Ele não se importou.

Parou na sua frente, a centímetros de distância, e se ajoelhou. Suas mãos trêmulas levantaram-se, encostando em sua barriga.

- Gina... – murmurou, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto, enquanto tocava aquela barriga que viu quando ainda era menor. Seus filhos, à salvo. As lágrimas de felicidade simplesmente escorriam, e ele não conseguia dizer nada.

Ficou assim, encostado naquela barriga em silêncio, ajoelhado, mas ouviu uma lamúria.

- Quem é você...? – levantou os olhos e deparou com uma Gina chorosa o encarando – por que você aparece em todos os meus sonhos?

Então ela sabia quem ele era. Sua memória deveria ter sido apagada, não se recordava nem mesmo que era uma bruxa, a julgar pela frigideira em suas mãos, mas nunca conseguiu se esquecer dele.

_I've found out a reason for me_

(_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_)

_To change who I used to be_

(_**Mudar quem eu costumava ser**_)

_A reason to start over new_

(_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_)

_And the reason is you_

(_**E a razão é você**_)

O amor dos dois era forte demais para que fosse apagado. Ela ainda carregava o símbolo da união dos dois em seu ventre. Ele levantou-se tremendo, sem quebrar o contato visual. Com todo o cuidado, com medo de que ela evaporasse no ar, inclinou o rosto, aproximando-se. E a beijou.

_I've found out a reason to show_

(_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar**_)

_A side of me you didn't know_

(_**Um lado meu que você não conhecia**_)

_A reason for all that I do_

(_**Uma razão para tudo que faço**_)

Só um beijo terno, um encostar de lábios. E tudo mudou. Seu corpo inteiro energizou-se, e depois parou. Abriu os olhos, se afastando.

_And the reason is you_

(_**E a razão é você**_)

- Draco...

* * *

****Fim do capítulo 09****

**N/A: **E aí pessoal!

Sim, eu terminei neste momento! Sou malvada, me odeiem! Hahahaha

O que acharam da batalha? Muita ação ou esperavam mais? E o reencontro? Lógico que teve trilha sonora neste cap, e com a música que me fez querer escrever esta fic, aos 12 anos de idade: "Reason", do Hoobastank. Eu precisava usá-la, né?

Acham que foi o suficiente? As fiz derramar lágrimas, ou não foi tão emocionante assim? Muitas leitoras estavam me ameaçando, caso eu fizesse algo contra Gina e os bebês; bom, aí estão eles!

Próximo cap é o ÚLTIMO e já está escrito, e se forem boazinhas e deixarem reviews, atualizarei! =)

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[ **Princesa Chi** ]·._.·´¯)**


	11. Capítulo 10

_N/A: __Fiquem agora com o último capítulo da fic! Se possível, **deixem reviews logadas no site**, para que eu possa respondê-las. Eu sei que o site anda dando problemas na hora de deixar comentários, mas experimentem voltar depois, ou me mandar uma mensagem particular, ao menos para eu saber a opinião de vocês._

_Bjinhos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Happy Ending**

Uma leva de testrálios voava a toda velocidade para o vilarejo. Blaise foi o primeiro a descer, e se deparou com o caos. Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro carregando bagagens, crianças choravam.

- É o fim do mundo! – uma mulher gritou – mais demônios chegaram!

- Acho que o Malfoy já passou por aqui – Sirius comentou, aterrissando ao lado de Blaise – e causou um belo impacto, huh?

Blaise olhou para o lado, vendo o testrálio de seu amigo parado. Ele estava ali. Segurou um homem que corria na sua frente, mas este começou a gritar orações e a segurar a cruz que carregava em seu peito.

- Argh, como vamos descobrir aonde ele está? – perguntou com raiva a Sirius, soltando o trouxa.

Lucio, que acabara de chegar, respondeu por ele. Levantou a varinha, sacudindo-a.

- _Imperio_! – declarou para um dos passantes – viu para onde um rapaz loiro foi?

O trouxa, comandado por magia, levantou a mão, apontando para o final da rua. Mais membros da Ordem aterrissavam enquanto isso: Lupin, Luna, Colin, Narcisa, todos os irmãos Weasley, Molly e Artur.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou um Rony eufórico, e Blaise não respondeu, enquanto corria com os outros em direção à casa apontada.

Se ela estivesse viva... Ela precisava estar, ou perderia seu amigo. Estavam apenas a alguns metros da casa, quando ouviram um grito desesperador. Um grito feminino. Pararam assustados, e um Draco de olhos arregalados surgiu na porta.

- Malfoy! – Sirius gritou – o que houve?

Mas Draco não respondeu, apenas os encarou assustado, sua boca se movendo sem sair som. O grito foi ouvido de novo.

- A minha irmã! – Rony gritou, correndo para lá, mas antes que chegasse perto, Draco recobrou a consciência.

- A BOLSA ESTOUROU! – gritou de uma única vez, e todos pararam de se mover. O grito foi ouvido novamente.

No mesmo instante, um alvoroço começou.

- O St. Mungus é muito longe! – Blaise rosnava – não temos como levar para lá a tempo!

- Não tem nenhum hospital trouxa aqui por perto? – Rony perguntou, desesperado.

- SEUS FILHOS DE TRASGOS, EU ESTOU EM TRABALHO DE PARTO NESTE INSTANTE! – a voz de Gina foi ouvida – DECIDAM O QUE FAZER!

Draco, que olhava desesperado para dentro da casa e para as pessoas do lado de fora, parecia que ia desmaiar. Mas alguém tomou as rédeas da situação: Luna.

- Abram caminho! - ela gritou, enquanto passava – Sra. Malfoy, preciso de toalhas e água quente! Sra. Weasley, precisarei de sua ajuda durante o parto!

Luna entrou na casa seguida pelas duas mulheres, deixando um Draco atordoado na porta. Ao longe, gritos na aldeia eram ouvidos.

- Alguém precisa conter aqueles trouxas – Lupin falou, percebendo que tinham outros problemas – Artur, venha comigo e me ajude a paralisá-los até que os reforços cheguem!

Sr. Weasley, que encarava tudo assustado, apenas assentiu, andando bambeante para a aldeia. Sirius e Lucio foram atrás, onde poderiam ser úteis, mas os irmãos Weasley permaneceram do lado de fora, observando a casa.

Colin foi até Draco, levando-o para dentro e fazendo-o sentar-se em um sofá que estava ali.

- Respire, Malfoy – ele falou, conjurando um copo d'água – e acalme-se.

Mas era impossível para o loiro se acalmar. Outro grito foi ouvido, agora do quarto, e ele deu um pulo em seu assento.

- Ela está tendo os bebês – ele repetia a frase, trêmulo, olhando para o nada como se fosse um louco – meus filhos... Ela está tendo...

Blaise aproximou-se e deu um cascudo na cabeça do loiro.

- Ai! Por que...?

- Recobre a consciência, homem! – o moreno disse, mas parecia tão nervoso quanto o amigo. Pegou o copo de água que Colin havia conjurado e virou de uma vez, olhando para tudo assustado.

Os minutos passavam lentamente, os gritos não cessavam. Os irmãos Weasley entraram na sala, olhando assustados para o cômodo, vendo todas as imagens de Draco presas na parede, e o quanto aquela parecia ser uma casa de trouxas.

- Minha irmã não conseguiu esquecê-lo – Gui sussurrou – ela deveria estar com a memória apagada, mas não o esqueceu...

Draco ouvia o que estava sendo dito, e parte do seu cérebro funcionava. Potter nunca conseguiu matá-la, ou a seus filhos. Mesmo com a influência de Voldemort, o sentimento que ele tinha pela ruiva era forte demais. Com isso, apenas apagou sua memória e a colocou vivendo em um vilarejo trouxa escondido, para que permanecesse viva.

Mas Potter não esperava que a ruiva nunca fosse esquecer Draco de verdade. Olhando para aqueles desenhos, o loiro sabia que o amor dos dois era eterno, e que a ruiva nunca conseguiria tirá-lo do coração. Tal como ele.

Mais gritos. Voltou a se desesperar, e os irmãos Weasley andavam de um lado para o outro dentro do pequeno cômodo.

- Filho, venha cá! – Narcisa apareceu no corredor – ela quer você ao lado dela!

Assustado, Draco não conseguiu se mover, e Blaise o levantou, empurrando-o em direção ao quarto. O loiro entrou tremendo, e deparou-se com a cena mais assustadora de toda a sua vida. Batalhas, lutas, guerras, nada se comparava àquilo.

Gina estava deitada na cama com as pernas abertas, o vestido levantado. Luna estava no meio, olhando e gritando.

- Respire fundo e faça força!

A Sra. Weasley ficava ao lado da filha, fazendo a respiração no ritmo certo, e sua mãe conjurava toalhas e aquecia uma bacia cheia de água.

- Mais força! – incentivou Luna outra vez, e Gina gritou novamente. Quando a ruiva encontrou um Draco assustado a olhando, começou a gritar.

- É sua culpa, seu bastardo, filho de hipogrifo... AAAAAAHHHH!

Draco não sabia como reagir. Narcisa pegou sua mão, levando-o até perto da cama e colocando a mão de Gina entre a sua.

- Desculpa meu amor, eu te amo... – Gina gemeu – eu não quero ficar longe de você, eu... AAAAAAHHHH!

Sua mão apertava a de Draco com tanta força que ele achou que ficaria aleijado. Ele não conseguia dizer nada, só olhava tudo com os olhos arregalados.

- Diga que a ama! – A Sra. Weasley falou – sirva para alguma coisa!

Draco olhou para a noiva, completamente suada, vermelha e com a expressão cheia de dor, demonstrando todo o esforço que estava fazendo. E nunca a achou tão linda antes.

- Eu te amo – ele falou, e de repente, tudo parecia certo. Ela estava ali, ao lado dele, tendo os filhos dos dois – eu nunca mais me separarei de você. Nunca mais deixarei que ninguém te tire de mim.

E a ruiva sorriu, mesmo sentindo dor, e ele sabia que não se afastariam mais. Nunca mais.

- Está saindo! – Luna gritou, excitada – já consigo ver a cabeça de um deles! Mais força, Gina!

E Gina se esforçou para empurrar. Ela gritava de dor, apertando a mão de Draco, mas nada no mundo o tiraria dali.

- Força, meu amor! – Draco tentou incentivar, mas descobriu que era melhor ficar calado.

- Você não está em meu lugar, seu desgraçado! AAAAAHHHH!

- Está saindo! – Luna parecia emocionada – só mais um pouco!

E como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta, como se o momento inteiro tivesse parado, um choro de bebê preencheu o ambiente. Um sorriso começou a surgir na face de Draco, mas, ao olhar para Gina, viu que ela ainda sofria.

A Sra. Weasley se adiantou, enrolando o primeiro bebê nas toalhas, enquanto Luna mantinha-se no lugar.

- O outro está aparecendo! Mais força, Gina!

E ela se esforçava para empurrar, mas parecia ter perdido a energia.

- Eu estou aqui, meu amor – Draco tentou dizer – eu estou do seu lado, não vou te abandonar.

E a ruiva continuou. Fazendo um último esforço, um novo choro foi ouvido. A respiração de Gina estava ofegante, o segundo bebê foi enrolado em uma toalha por Narcisa, e as duas avós seguravam os netos.

Luna terminava o serviço, usando sua varinha para evitar uma hemorragia, mas Gina só queria saber de outra coisa.

- Meu filhos... – ela sussurrou.

Molly aproximou-se, lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto.

- O primeiro a nascer foi o menino – ela estava emocionada. Inclinou-se para que Gina pudesse ver, mas esta não tinha forças para estender as mãos. Narcisa fez o mesmo, apresentando o outro bebê, uma menina.

- Ah, meus filhos... – a voz de Gina estava embargada, lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ao olhar para Draco, viu a mesma expressão. Emocionado, rosto molhado, olhando dela para os bebês e voltando a olhá-la.

- Eu nunca vou abandonar vocês – Draco falou, sua voz tremendo – eu nunca vou deixar que nada aconteça a nenhum de vocês.

E Gina acreditou naquela promessa.

* * *

Depois de toda tempestade, vem sempre a calmaria. Draco estava sentado no beiral da cama de Gina, vendo-a dormir tranquilamente, depois de todo o esforço que havia feito naquele dia. Seus filhos dormiam serenamente em berçários transfigurados no canto do mesmo quarto. Nunca mais sairia do lado deles.

Acariciou o rosto de sua noiva, aproveitando cada segundo ao lado dela. Queria repor o tempo perdido, e se recusava a sair de seu lado. Também precisava dormir, se encontrava exausto da batalha que teve, mas não conseguia se afastar.

Ouviu um som atrás dele, e Blaise apareceu na porta. Todos de sua família e dos Weasley já haviam aparecido por ali para ver os bebês. Nunca viu tantos homens chorando de uma única vez antes, e se ele mesmo não estivesse emocionado, teria rido da cena. Até mesmo seu pai carregava um olhar de emoção quando olhou para os berços.

- Já decidiram os nomes? – o amigo perguntou, sua voz quase em um sussurro para não incomodar.

- Ainda não – Draco respondeu depois de alguns momentos em silêncio – esperarei Gina melhorar antes de decidirmos.

- Mas já pensou em algo, não é? – Blaise o conhecia bem, e recebeu um sorriso gentil como resposta.

- Já. Alexander e Anya – seu sorriso aumentou – mas não sei se a Gi vai gostar.

O silêncio pairou no ar, Blaise apenas observando a cena. Seu amigo, sempre com sofrimento nos olhos, era agora outra pessoa. O mesmo rapaz que viu em Hogwarts, observando uma ruiva de longe.

- Como está tudo? – Draco perguntou.

- Bom, a aldeia trouxa já foi controlada – Blaise começou – mais membros da Ordem chegaram e perderam um bom tempo para alterar as memórias deles. Os Weasley estão dormindo na sala, depois de terem aumentado-a magicamente, e o resto dos membros voltou para a sede, onde estão comemorando.

O loiro ficou em silêncio, pensando no que ouviu.

- Você é um herói agora, Draco – Blaise continuou – todos os jornais estarão publicando amanhã fotos suas, de seu heroísmo. A história de que você fez tudo isso para recuperar uma garota vazará, e o amor dos dois será enaltecido.

- Eu não quero nada disso – o loiro respondeu – eu só quero viver em paz com a minha família. Se eu precisar sumir por conta disso, sumirei.

O loiro levantou-se, indo até os berços, inclinando-se para observá-los. Dois lindos bebês loiros, como ele; mas os olhos eram castanhos, como os de Gina.

- Só quero que nos deixem em paz – repetiu.

O moreno assentiu sem que ele visse. Colocou a cabeça para fora, olhando para o corredor, e depois entrou novamente.

- A família dela não deixará vocês fazerem isso. Nem a sua.

- Não me importo! – apesar da intensidade, a voz de Draco estava baixa – eles não fazem ideia do que passei para tê-los de volta, e não vou deixar mais nada entrar entre nós.

Blaise suspirou.

- Bom... Sempre há o feitiço de fidelidade. Vocês podem ir morar em outro país, e ninguém saberá do paradeiro. Podem mudar de nome, começar uma nova vida... E somente as famílias saberão que estão vivos.

Parecia um bom plano para Draco. Ele agora só queria viver no paraíso com sua família; porque, pelo inferno, ele já havia passado.

Seu amigo se retirou, deixando-o ali. Ele precisava de tempo para se acalmar e entender que já havia conquistado tudo que queria, e que agora podia descansar.

Blaise estranhou não ver Luna na sala; pulou alguns Weasley que estavam roncando por ali e foi para o lado de fora, encontrando sua namorada olhando a paisagem. O sol estava se pondo, e aquele havia sido um dia bem longo.

Abraçou-a por trás, sentindo-se mais leve. A guerra tinha acabado, nada mais poderia os separar. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, antes que a voz da corvinal cortasse o ar.

- Eu fiquei muito assustada hoje – ela confessou – nem acredito que fiz o parto da Gina! Na hora, eu simplesmente fui, pensando em ajudar minha amiga. Agora, só consigo me sentir assustada.

- Pois sinta-se orgulhosa – Blaise falou em seu ouvido – se não fosse você aqui, os homens só teriam corrido de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer.

Ela riu. Como ele sentia falta do som do seu riso! A abraçou com mais força, não querendo soltá-la mais.

- Fico imaginando quando chegar a minha vez – a voz da loira de repente ficou tímida – se vou sofrer tanto quanto a Gina.

- Ah, temos muito tempo – o moreno desconversou, descendo as mãos para a cintura dela – quero dizer, nós ainda nem...

Parou a frase no meio. A cintura de sua namorada, antes lisa, estava ligeiramente volumosa. Ficou parado assim, só suas mão se remexendo para ver se era real, seu cérebro em branco.

- Err... Nós não temos tanto tempo assim – a voz de Luna foi ouvida em um sussurro.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Blaise não se movia, e ela estava preocupada com sua reação. Não estava mais dando para esconder, e era o agora ou nunca.

- Nós... Você... – Blaise tentou balbuciar, mas não conseguia formar uma frase coerente. Lentamente, Luna virou-se de frente para ele, e o encarou.

- Você vai ser pai – falou de uma vez.

Ele a encarou com os olhos arregalados, sua boca abrindo e fechando. Luna não estava aguentando aquela reação; virou-se para sair, descendo os degraus e indo em direção à um testrálio. Precisava voltar para a Ordem, poderia ter mais feridos e Madame Pomfrey precisaria de ajuda. Durante a batalha, as duas ficaram nos túneis, e os feridos iam até elas, que faziam o possível para curá-los no mais rápido que desse.

Já estava subindo em um, quando ouviu seu namorado gritando.

- Luna, espera! – ele correu até ela – espera aí, não foge assim!

- Você não fala nada! – lágrimas começaram a aparecer em seu rosto.

- Porque você me pegou de surpresa! Eu... Eu tô em choque! Não pensei que... Bom, na verdade, nós nunca fomos muito cuidadosos mas...

Luna fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Você não precisa assumir, Blaise – se esforçou para dizer – eu posso ter meu filho sozinha.

- Do que você tá falando? – ele parecia desesperado – você não pode se afastar de mim assim! Muito menos com meu filho na barriga!

- E por que não? Sou eu que estou carregando! – estava ficando com raiva da falta de atitude do moreno.

Ele a encarava com os olhos arregalados, pensando no que dizer. Abaixou os olhos, suspirando. Depois, lentamente, estendeu a mão, segurando a da garota.

- Luna, se acalme um pouco, está bem? Você não está me dando tempo para pensar, e está agindo por impulsividade.

- Eu não preciso pensar! – sentiu-se ofendida – isso é algo que eu não preciso decidir se quero ou não!

O testrálio mexeu-se de repente, a jogando para cima. Como não estava segurando, Luna desequilibrou-se, caindo no chão. Blaise jogou-se para pegá-la, parando embaixo dela.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, vendo a loira assustada. As lágrimas haviam começado a escorrer por sua face.

- Estou – respondeu fungando.

Ele acariciou seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Escute bem, Luna Lovegood, pois eu me recuso a repetir o óbvio novamente – ele começou, com um sorriso no rosto – eu te amo. Acabamos de passar pelo inferno da guerra, e pela primeira vez, estou sem o medo de perder você. Não vou deixar que fuja para longe de mim, ainda mais levando o fruto do nosso amor.

Ela o encarou, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo.

- Mesmo? –perguntou chorosa – você me quer? Digo, a nós dois?

- Mas é lógico que sim – ele soltou um riso nervoso – eu não te trocaria por nada neste mundo! Estou surpreso com a ideia de ser pai, mas a mulher que eu amo está carregando meu filho. Como eu não estaria feliz?

Com os olhos brilhando, Luna o beijou. Ah, como tinha medo de que ele não a quisesse! Sentia que ia explodir de felicidade ali, sentada em cima dele no chão, beijando-o.

- Ah! – Luna interrompeu o beijo – acho que ele se mexeu!

No mesmo instante, Blaise inclinou-se, encostando o ouvido na barriga, sentindo um leve movimento.

- Ainda é cedo, mas ele já se mexe – Luna continuou – daqui há um mês vou sentir mais forte.

Blaise afastou-se, encarando-a com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Nosso filho... – ele sussurrou, e depois deu-lhe um beijo surpresa – nós vamos ter um filho!

Ele começou a rir, e Luna o acompanhou. Eles estavam juntos, a guerra havia acabado. E seriam uma família.

* * *

_**Um mês depois**_

- Eles estão demorando – Sirius comentou, ajustando sua gravata novamente.

A última vez em que estiveram em um casamento, foi de seu falecido amigo, e isso havia sido há anos atrás. Olhou em volta; apesar de já ser outono, o tempo estava ameno. O jardim de trás da mansão Malfoy estava florido e bem iluminado, e o sol havia acabado de se pôr. Várias cadeiras estavam posicionadas em duas fileiras, abrindo um corredor para que os noivos passassem. Estava impaciente, sentado na primeira fila; nunca gostou de esperar eventos.

- Acalme-se, Sirius – Dumbledore falou com ele, do tablado onde estava – parece que estão planejando algo diferente.

Tão logo falou, ouviram um assovio, e todos os membros da Ordem se sentaram, com exceção de Dumbledore, que permaneceu de pé atrás do tablado. O clima era leve; todos estavam calmos e felizes com o evento. Não havia mais o medo de uma guerra, o receio de um ataque repentino.

Olharam para a porta da casa, posicionada de frente para o corredor. Uma música começou a tocar ao fundo, e Blaise surgiu trajando um belo smoking negro, começando a cantar enquanto andava, sua voz magicamente amplificada.

_It´s a beautiful night_

(_**É uma bela noite**_)

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

(_**Estamos à procura de uma besteira para fazer**_)

_Hey baby,_

(_**Ei,querida**_)

_I think I wanna marry you_

(_**Eu acho que quero me casar com você**_)

Ele parou no meio do corredor de cadeiras, olhando para a porta, onde sua agora noiva surgia com um belo vestido branco sem cauda, o cabelo preso em um coque e um véu pendurado. Enquanto ela vinha andando até ele, movendo-se ao ritmo da música, ele continuou a cantar.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

(_**É o seu olhar?**_)

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

(_**Ou é esse seu jeito de dançar?**_)

_Who cares baby?_

(_**Quem se importa, querida?**_)

_I think I wanna marry you_

(_**Eu acho que quero me casar com você**_)

Ele a pegou no colo no caminho, girando com ela no ar e a levando até a frente do tablado, onde colocou-a no chão, continuando a cantar.

_Well I know this little chapel_

(_**Bom, eu conheço esta capelinha**_)

_On the boulevard_

(_**na avenida**_)

_We can go_

(_**Nós podemos ir**_)

_No one will know_

(_**Ninguém vai saber**_)

_Oh come on girl_

(_**Oh, vamos lá garota!**_)

Enquanto ele cantava, Rony e Hermione entraram juntos logo atrás, ambos com trajes sociais, dando piruetas pelo caminho.

_Who cares if we're trashed_

(_**Quem liga se nós estamos bêbados?**_)

_Got a pocket full of cash_

(_**Eu tenho um bolso cheio de grana**_)

We can blow

(_**podemos gastar**_)

_Shots of patron_

(_**Doses de tequila**_)

_And it's on, girl_

(_**E tá valendo, garota**_)

Pansy havia entrado logo atrás, acompanhada por Colin Crevey, e os dois realizavam altos passos de dança que nada tinha haver com a música, mas gargalhavam a cada movimento.

_Don´t say no no no no no_

(_**Não diga não, não, não, não, não**_)

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

(_**Basta dizer sim, sim, sim, sim, sim**_)

_And we´ll go go go go go_

(_**E vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos**__,_)

_If you´re ready like I'm ready_

(_**Se você estiver pronta como eu estou pronto**_)

Os gêmeos Weasley entraram logo atrás, realizando uma dancinha estranha no caminho, enquanto rodopiavam um ao outro.

_'Cause it´s a beautiful night_

(_**Porque é uma bela noite**_)

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

(_**Estamos à procura de uma besteira para fazer**_)

_Hey baby,_

(_**Ei, querida**_)

_I think I wanna marry you_

(_**Eu acho que quero me casar com você**_)

Gui Weasley entrou logo depois, acompanhado de sua namorada Fleur, e ambos riam enquanto tentavam imitar os passos dos gêmeos Weasley, sem muito sucesso. Os presentes começaram a aplaudir ao ritmo da música, animando mais o ambiente.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

(_**É o seu olhar?**_)

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

(_**Ou é esse seu jeito de dançar?**_)

_Who cares baby?_

(_**Quem se importa, querida?**_)

_I think I wanna marry you_

(_**Eu acho que quero me casar com você**_)

Percy Weasley entrou acompanhado de Carlinhos Weasley e, enquanto o primeiro se recusava a se mexer, apenas caminhando, o segundo realizava altos movimentos solos, se divertindo muito e sendo aplaudido.

_I'll go get a ring_

(_**Eu vou te arranjar um anel**_)

_Let the choir bells sing like oooh_

(_**que o coro cantará "oooh"**_)

_So what you wanna do?_

(_**Então, o que você vai fazer?**_)

_Let's just run, girl_

(_**Vamos só fugir, garota**_)

Lucio Malfoy apareceu, orgulhoso ao lado da esposa, que carregava uma linda menininha trajando um vestido de princesa. A avó balançava a garotinha toda boba, enquanto Lucio mantinha um ar arrogante, não conseguindo controlar quando a esposa colocou o bebê em suas mãos. Tentou segurar desajeitadamente, enquanto os presentes riam.

_And if we wake up_

(_**E se nós acordarmos**_)

_And you wanna break up that's cool_

(_**E você quiser terminar, tudo bem**_)

_No, I wont blame you_

(_**Não, eu não vou te culpar**_)

_It was fun girl_

(_**Foi divertido, garota**_)

Molly e Artur Weasley entraram depois, carregando um garotinho, que usava um smoking azul escuro. O avô estava todo bobo, fazendo caretas para o bebê que se encontrava no colo da esposa.

_Don´t say no no no no no_

(_**Não diga não, não, não, não, não**_)

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

(_**Basta dizer sim, sim, sim, sim, sim**_)

_And we´ll go go go go go_

(_**E vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos**__,_)

_If you´re ready like I'm ready_

(_**Se você estiver pronta como eu estou pronto**_)

E então, surgindo na porta de supetão com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, um Draco extasiado pulou para fora da casa, dançando e andando de costas, sem retirar os olhos do batente.

_'Cause it´s a beautiful night_

(_**Porque é uma bela noite**_)

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

(_**Estamos à procura de uma besteira para fazer**_)

_Hey baby,_

(_**Ei, querida**_)

_I think I wanna marry you_

(_**Eu acho que quero me casar com você**_)

Gina surgiu, com o mesmo sorriso, usando um belo vestido branco decorado, seus cabelos soltos e uma tiara floral, feita com pedras preciosas, em seu cabelo.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

(_**É o seu olhar?**_)

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

(_**Ou é esse seu jeito de dançar?**_)

_Who cares baby?_

(_**Quem se importa, querida?**_)

_I think I wanna marry you_

(_**Eu acho que quero me casar com você**_)

Ela caminhou até Draco dançando, e ele a pegou no colo girando, enquanto ela ria.

_Just say I do_

(_**Basta dizer "Eu Aceito"**_)

_Tell me right now baby_

(_**Me diga agora, baby**_)

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

(_**Me diga agora baby, baby**_)

_Just say I do_

(_**Basta dizer "Eu Aceito"**_)

_Tell me right now baby_

(_**Me diga agora, baby**_)

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

(_**Me diga agora baby, baby**_)

Eles foram dançando até a frente do tablado, fazendo passos de valsa e tango, parando ao lado de Blaise e Luna, olhando para Dumbledore. Em um último momento da música, quase como se cantasse à capela, Blaise finalizou, enquanto os casais davam as mãos e se posicionavam.

_Iit´s a beautiful night_

(_**É uma bela noite**_)

_We´re looking for something dumb to do_

(_**Estamos à procura de uma besteira para fazer**_)

_Hey baby,_

(_**Ei, querida**_)

_I think I wanna marry you_

(_**Eu acho que quero me casar com você**_)

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

(_**É o seu olhar?**_)

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

(_**Ou é esse seu jeito de dançar?**_)

_Who cares baby?_

(_**Quem se importa, querida?**_)

_I think I wanna marry you_

(_**Eu acho que quero me casar com você**_)

Todos os convidados haviam se levantado para assistir melhor e, quando a música terminou, aplaudiram entusiasticamente. Dumbledore teve que fazer um sinal pedindo silêncio, e depois sinalizou para que sentassem. Quando todos pareciam bem acomodados, começou.

- Estamos aqui para unir estes dois casais, que decidiram passar o resto de suas vidas juntas – ele falava com a voz cheia de orgulho, um sorriso no rosto – perante todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix, que lutaram aos seus lados, eles declaram que se amam e não desejam viver um sem o outro.

Draco e Gina trocavam olhares sorrindo, assim como Blaise e Luna.

- Eles nos serviram de exemplo, pois demonstraram que a força do amor pode não só mover montanhas, como um exército inteiro – os convidados riram, assim como os noivos – eles demonstram maturidade em formar a própria família, e aceitam a responsabilidade como pais.

Molly e Narcisa, que estavam próximas, seguraram os bracinhos dos bebês, fazendo-os acenar para os pais. Luna passou a mão livre por sua barriga, e Blaise olhava contente para a noiva. O pai de Luna, sentado na primeira cadeira, fungou, emocionado.

- Nada me daria maior orgulho do que uni-los nesta noite, na presença de todos – ele desceu do tablado, parando entre Draco e Gina e levantando sua varinha. Os dois juntaram as mãos, e ele colocou sua varinha sobre elas, acenando para que Draco falasse.

Dando um pigarro, sentindo-se repentinamente nervoso, o loiro começou.

- Eu, Draco Malfoy, aceito você, Virginia Weasley, como minha esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la por toda a minha vida. Prometo estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, e nunca deixar de amá-la a cada momento de meu viver.

Com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto, Gina engoliu a saliva, antes de pronunciar suas palavras.

- Eu, Virginia Weasley, aceito você, Draco Malfoy, como meu marido, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo por toda a minha vida. Prometo estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, e nunca deixar de amá-lo a cada momento de meu viver.

Quando terminou, um fio de luz dourada saiu da varinha do Diretor, entrelaçando suas mãos e depois sumindo. Ele afastou-se, indo para Luna e Blaise, e fazendo-os repetir o mesmo discurso.

Voltou para o tablado logo após, abaixando a varinha.

- Eu agora os declaro, e tenho certeza que ninguém vai se opor... Maridos e mulheres – ele deu um risinho – podem beijar suas noivas.

E quando os dois casais se beijaram, os convidados levantaram-se e aplaudiram. Os irmãos Weasley assoviaram e gritavam "vivas", enquanto muitas mulheres presentes secavam as lágrimas com um lenço de papel.

Nada mais separaria os dois casais. Quando terminaram o beijo, Draco só olhou bem dentro dos olhos de sua esposa, antes de dizer:

- Eu te amo.

Sorrindo, ela o abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido as mesmas palavras. A música voltou a tocar, desta vez só em instrumental, e os casais passaram correndo pelo corredor de cadeiras, onde os convidados lançavam-lhes punhados de grãos de arroz, enquanto eles riam felizes da vida.

Era o sonho deles tornando-se realidade. Era o que mais desejavam. E a festa aquele dia foi inesquecível para cada um dos presentes, pois era o gosto de comemoração. Haviam ganho a guerra e agora teriam paz. Draco e Gina estavam finalmente juntos e teriam sua própria família, junto de seus filhos Alexander e Anya. Blaise e Luna estavam contando os minutos para que Christian nascesse, pois não só já haviam escolhido o nome do garoto, como decorado um quarto inteiro só para ele em sua nova casa, na Itália.

Draco olhava os convidados dançando e bebendo, sem mais nenhuma preocupação. Não veria aquelas pessoas por um bom tempo. Ele e Gina também estavam indo para a Itália, mas para uma cidade diferente do casal de amigos: Veneza. Conversando com seu pai sobre planos futuros, descobriu que a família Malfoy possuía uma propriedade no local com um nome antigo da família, os Giardini. Assumiriam o nome e viveriam lá, e somente as famílias Weasley e Malfoy saberiam onde estavam, além de poucos amigos próximos. Fariam visitas anuais ao Reino Unido para encontrar todos, ficando no anexo reformado por sua mãe na propriedade Malfoy mas, fora isso, teriam sua vida longe deles, longe de tudo.

Os jornais exaltavam Draco Malfoy, o rapaz que trouxe esperança para o mundo bruxo e derrotou Lord Voldemort. Mas desde a batalha final este rapaz não era mais visto; repórteres procuravam por ele e pela garota por quem ele havia batalhado para recuperar, e não conseguiam descobrir o paradeiro dos dois. Eles ficaram escondidos na sede da Ordem até que Gina se recuperasse completamente, para que então se casassem, um evento privado só para os membros.

E eles partiriam aquela noite para sua nova vida.

Cortaram o bolo e abriram a champanhe, cada casal molhando o outro com sua garrafa. Fora ideia de Gina casar-se junto de Blaise e Luna, já que a amiga também o faria cedo o tarde. Após o choque inicial, Blaise estava muito feliz com seu papel de futuro papai, incentivado pelo amigo. Queria se dedicar agora à carreira musical, pois segundo ele, tinha muito material para compor. A música do casamento fora escrita por ele, e Draco sabia que o amigo tinha talento para continuar.

Assumiria o sobrenome Giardini, abriria uma filial das empresas Malfoy sob este nome e teria mais do que condições para sustentar sua família. Agora que estava calmo, conseguia controlar seu cérebro, mas ele ainda funcionava à todo vapor. Tinha novas ideias incríveis para sua futura empresa, e tudo o que poderia fazer para melhorar o mundo mágico. Havia destruído suas invenções criadas para a Ordem, pois poderiam ser usadas como armas de destruição em massa; ninguém se opôs, e Giorgio Zabini comemorou que ainda teria um trabalho, pois se todos usassem aquele colete, ele ficaria desempregado.

Estava distraído, olhando tudo aquilo, quando sentiu uma mão apertando a sua.

- Pensativo? – Gina perguntou, abraçando-o.

- Visualizando nosso futuro – ele respondeu, apertando-a mais forte – um onde ninguém saberá quem nós somos ou o que significamos para este país.

-Prefiro assim – ela declarou – nossos filhos crescerão longe de tudo isso, e nunca saberão do que seu pai é capaz.

- E do quanto ele ama a mãe deles – ele sorriu, puxando-a para um beijo – pronta para aprender italiano, Sra. Malfoy? Ou melhor, Sra. Giardini?

Rindo, Gina entrelaçou sua mão com a dele.

- Estou pronto para qualquer coisa, contando que você esteja ao meu lado – ela passou a mão carinhosamente pelas cicatrizes no rosto do marido.

- Ainda não se acostumou? – perguntou brincando, mas com uma pontada de receio.

- Você ficou _sexy_ assim – ela comentou de forma maliciosa.

- Isso significa que já podemos ir para nossa lua-de-mel? – ele colocou a mão em sua cintura, a puxando para perto.

- Não até que eu saia do período da amamentação – ela riu a ver a expressão frustrada dele – os gêmeos não podem ficar sem se alimentar, e não posso arriscar ficar longe deles muito tempo.

- Mas sempre podemos arranjar alguns minutos a sós, não? – ele deu um olhar galante, e ela riu.

- Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo, Draco. Agora você é só meu, e nada poderá me separar de você.

Sim, ambos acreditavam naquilo. Enquanto riam e dançavam na pista, no meio de seus amigos, não tiravam os olhos um do outro, pois sabiam que nada iria os separar. Eles agora teriam suas vidas juntos, e a felicidade os aguardava a cada passo que dessem.

* * *

_**Dunquerque – França**_

- _Chérie, j'ai peur! Jean regarde un frère alors ... Je ne sais pas ..._

(- Querido, estou assustada! Jean olha para o irmão de uma forma tão... Eu não sei...)

A mulher falava com seu marido dentro do quarto dos bebês Jean e Byron. Era tarde da noite, e ela havia passado para amamentar os gêmeos de apenas um mês.

- _C'est comme s'il voulait tuer Byron._

(- É como se ele quisesse matar Byron.)

O marido olhou assustado para a esposa, vendo que ela estava em choque.

- _Calmez-vous, ma chère. C'est juste votre impression._

(- Se acalme, querida. É só impressão sua.)

Os dois saíram do quarto, e não notaram quando um bebê de olhos verdes olhou para o outro pela grade do berço. Seu irmão virou o rosto, mostrando olhos incrivelmente vermelhos.

****Fim****

* * *

**N/A:** Yeeeeeeey! Terminei!

O que acharam? Cenas fortes do parto da Gina! hahaha

E o casamento, gostaram? Diferente da versão anterior, mas também pouco usual. Me inspirei muito justamente em um casamento que tem na série "Glee", com essa mesma música, "Marry you" do Bruno Mars, mas cantada pelo elenco da série. Quem ficou curiosa com o casamento, basta jogar no youtube o nome da música com "glee", e verá o vídeo que estou falando.

Gente, estou me sentindo tão mais leve! Pra quem não entendeu, o finalzinho do cap é justamente a abertura para o que seria a trama da fase II, embora eu já tenha me decidido a não escrevê-la. De qualquer forma, quis deixar para que vocês soubesse que eu pensei, sim, na continuação.

Eu disse que estava escrevendo um livro, e ele já está finalizado e registrado na Biblioteca Nacional. Procuro alguma editora, mas só depois do carnaval é que conseguirei contato... E eu já comecei a escrever um novo livro, já que a minha mente nunca para de imaginar rsrs

Aguardo opiniões! Quero saber o que acharam do capítulo e da fanfic como um todo! Quero mtas reviews dessa vez, já q no penúltimo capítulo quase não teve! Aliás, eu sei q o site teve problemas para deixar comentários por um tempo; mas voltar depois e escrever algo, ou me mandar uma msg particular, não custa nada, né?

Bjinhos,

Princesa Chi (17/02/2012)


End file.
